The Life of Death
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Dean knows what its like to be a big brother, to live and breath for the protection of the younger sibling, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Sam. But, as he's about to learn, Big Brothers come in all sorts of sizes, shapes, and backgrounds. So, just how far will a Big Brother of the Heavenly variety go to protect one of theirs? Especially when their life hangs on the line?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** The Life of Death

 **Story Summery:** Dean knows what its like to be a big brother, to live and breath for the protection of the younger sibling, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Sam. But, as he is about to learn, Big Brothers come in all sorts of sizes, shapes, and backgrounds. So, just how far will a Big Brother of the Heavenly variety go to protect one of theirs? Especially when their life hangs in the balance?

 **Time Period:** AU after season 7 and onward-will focus heavily on season 8 as well.

 **Note: This is my first attempt at a somewhat more serious story (but still with the legendary fluff I enjoy writing so much) its basically an AU season 7. As being my first, I would love feedback but will not beg, lol, I want you to respond because you want to not because I ask you to! Please though, comments, reviews, and critiques are always loved and appreciated, but flames will be ignored so please don't flame!**

 **Any who, you guys rock! Love all of you! And I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"A thousand times we die in one life. We crumble, break, and tear apart until the layers of illusion are burned away and all that is left, is the truth of who and what we really are."_

 ** _~~Teal Scott_**

* * *

"Hit the ground! Shield yourself!"

Dean Winchester hit the ground, his face buried in the damp grass underneath him. A childhood full of training to obey short quick commands by his dad really paying itself in full at this very moment. Instincts that had saved his life continuing to do so even after all this time, his greatest childhood lesson to act first and question later.

But even with his hands pressing hard over his ears and his eyes clinched closed he can still feel the heat as the power in the room rise to an unearthly level. The light is still blinding behind his eye lids as it fills the entire field, what some would call an act of God, is met with an earth shaking screech that makes the sound waves around them vibrate with raw energy, so high pitched that it makes Dean grimace in pain even still, pressing the palms of his hands harder into his ears to try and drown out at least what he can.

This moment of raw power that should strike the living fear into anyone is short lived, and when Dean hesitantly opens his eyes seconds later, what he sees before him makes his entire world crash around him, hope spilling from every pore in his body and absolute dread filling in its place. His face looses all color as he slowly pushes himself upwards, time seeming to move in slow motion.

A smaller dark-haired, pale skinned figure clad in dark jeans and an extraordinary hoodie is hunched over on his knees, hands shaking slightly as they lightly ghost over the end of a broken cooper cane sticking out of his midsection while a taller thinner man stands above him sneering at him, wiping his hands on the front of his dark blue business suit as he moves forward to loom over the smaller figure, its void eyes filling in to an unnatural red, glinting with an evil sadistic sort of glee.

In that single moment, all Dean can find himself thinking about it the fact that they were all _so_ fucked, they'd failed in their mission, Dick Roman was going to get away and there was nothing they could do now. They were all going to die.

"Stupid baby angel.." The Leviathan inside the tall skinny man chuckled darkly as he reached down and pulled the cane free, causing the smaller figure to shake and whimper before he was kicked roughly in the head and fell to the side.

Dean's entire world completely fell with him as the boy fell to the ground, seemingly in slow motion, laying there limp and still.

The beast turned its attention back to the Hunter it had been previously preoccupied with until _his_ arrival, taking another step forward, "So...Dean where were we? Before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He didn't get very far, hissing and stumbling, his shriek of agony as his head fell forward, rolling to the ground like a ball from a stand, his body blowing up into smoke.

Dean had been so focused on the approaching Leviathan that he had failed to notice the arrival of four new beings in the field with them. Shocked wide green eyes looked up and finally laid upon the quickly approaching figures of Bobby Singer, carrying a blood covered blade and his own younger brother, Sam, hands full of borax and salt.

"Dean!"

Sam's concerned voice broke him from whatever trance he had fallen into and the elder hunter jumped into action, legs creaking as he hefted himself and practically crab ran to the side of the limp downed who had just took a cooper pipe to the chest.

He's stopped mid-step by rough calloused hands, Bobby hauling him back as a powerful jaw snaps at him from in front of the injured boy. Two large black dogs, giant dark haired German shepherd like dogs were circling the prone figure on the ground, fur and hackles raised. They growled lowly, threateningly, at anyone who dared touch their master when he was down. One of them, the one with red eyes, crawled down on all fours, whining lowly in its throat, licking lightly at the boys fingers with a large pink tongue.

Sam watched them both warily from where he stood, they had to make it to the angels side, but with the two on high alert and on guard they stood no chance. Not against the Hounds of Death. Dean tried to get closer once more but froze mid step when the large one with the blue eyes growled dangerously at him, licking his teeth, chompers bare.

"I just want to help him, just like they do, he'd ok! We promise not to harm him!"

The large dog looked him up and down, as if to give him a silent threat of what would happen should its owner not get any better. For their sake, he hope that the angel would not make a lair of him. With a quick bark from one to the other the two backed away if only just.

Hands shaking slightly as he turned the body over, Dean's heart may or may not have skipped a beat upon seeing the unfocused glazed over blue eyes cracked open lazely. He was almost positive that the angel before them was dead but he could still hear the gasping breaths as he choked on his own blood, a small drip dribbling down his chin.

"He's not healing!"

Sam knelt down on the other side of them, his voice filled to the brim with concern and fear, pressing his hand over the gaping hole in the others chest where the cane had gone through, blood seeping out around his fingers and through the cracks between each finger, the angel underneath them shuddering harshly at the feeling.

"I know...I know..." Lightly smacking the angel on the cheek, Dean called out to him trying to get a rise, "Azrael? Azrael! You have to wake up kid! Come on!"

Dean is completely aware that his voice is way more panicked and shaky than he wants it to be, and if either Bobby or Sam catch it then they keep it to themselves. But in this moment of complete and utter horror he can't bring himself to care in the slightest about that, his mind struggling profusely trying to wrap itself around the fact that Azrael, Azrael as in the _Angel of Death,_ could possibly be on the verge of dying right in front of their eyes.

It sounds just so _wrong_!

"We need to get out of here, somewhere less open." Bobby, ever the practical man and quick thinker in the toughest situation, finally spoke up for the first time that night. "We can worry more about that later when we aren't buried neck deep in Leviathan territory. There could be more of them watching and waiting as we speak, we need to get somewhere more protected before we can even begin to do anything."

Dean and Sam exchange a quick look over the downed angel, both knowing that Bobby was obviously right, they had to get out of this field and out of this rain, and then they could begin to worry about everything else and start making a plan to fix it.

Without waiting for a response to do or don't, Sam leaned forward and scooped the kid up into his large arms, lifting him from the ground. An arm under his neck, supporting his head, and another under his knees, he stood up, and not for the first time he was thanking who ever he had to that Azrael's vessel was a twelve year old preteen.

"Let's get going guys!"

Dean nodded, turning and moving out. Bobby leading them through the trees and to a poor lit street. Just down the end Dean could just make out the speck he suspected to be the car they had brought with them. All of them racing towards it as fast as they could in order to evade any ambushes on the way, not that they thought they would, as the dogs fell out into a circle around them, yipping and snapping at shadows they alone could not see, protecting their master and the ones who had promised his return to health. Its not as far as it looks like it is, all three know this, but with every step Sam makes the kid makes a shaky pain filled breath wet with his own blood to match it and that alone seems to make the car move back another five feet every time.

"Stupid idiotic angels with sacrificial complexes..."

If either of his companions heard him mutter, they never said anything on it. But Sam did make a well placed huff of what could be taken as agreement. The younger hunter jet out in front of him when wheezing coughs shook the smaller angel and blood spilled from his mouth, staining the hunters shirt underneath him with it, his legs pumping as hard as they could closing in on the car, not bothering to look back at his brother and father figure, knowing both would be right on his tail.

No, all his attention was on getting the weakening bundle in his arms somewhere safe, somewhere they could get him help, because he will _not_ have the blood of a dead child on his hands, even if said child is an angel.

And most especially not the one who will bleed that blood on his hands!

He won't let him!

"You're gonna be fine Az, just fine...We'll have you fixed up good...You hear me...Your not going to die!"

He won't let that happen, Dean won't let that happen, Bobby won't let that happen. None of them are letting him get off that easy.

But, then again, since when had anything in the life of the Winchester's ever gone as expected.

* * *

 **Soo? Are you curious! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the encouragement guys! Your the best!**

* * *

One of the hounds curled up on the other side of the back seat, allowing Sam to lay the unconscious body out on top of him. They both whined in agony at the lack of movement from their master, licking his face and fingers to try and draw some sort of reaction. They got nothing.

Dean was in the drivers seat and turning the key before anyone could stop him, Bobby simply sliding into the passenger side and Sam having to take his chances with the two Hounds in the back seat. He knew that his brother as driving as fast as he could, but nothing seemed as if it was fast enough now, not when they had a kid bleeding to death in the back seat of their car.

"Can't you go any faster!"

Sam was leaning over the other hound, either not noticing or ignoring the red eyes watching his every movement, pressing his hand back to the seeping wound. There was no reaction to his touch which only made him worry more. Dean looked at them both through the rear view mirror, his eyes brows meeting in concern. Bobby turned in his seat to look at them.

"I'm going as fat as the car can go!"

"Well its not fast enough!"

No, it wasn't, it felt as if it was way too slow. Just when Sam didn't think it could get any worse, the kid started coughing. His eyes widened to the point it could have almost been comical in any other situation, as he saw the blood spilling from the side of the kids mouth. The dog underneath him whined loudly, painfully, and laid his large head down on his masters weakly moving chest.

Sam leaned forward quickly, getting a good sized portion of the kids shirt in his hands, and yanked him up. There was a surprised yelp as the kid moved, but from one of the dogs. He coughed more, blood spewing from his lips, gurgling in his throat. The younger Winchester propped the kid up against his chest, patting his back, and trying to ignore the blood he was regurgitating.

"What's going on! What's that noise!"

Dean was back to watching the road, going at speeds that rivaled the cars power, the interior shaking with the effort. Bobby watched with little he could do as their angel spilled his blood all over the front of Sam's shirt.

"He's choking on his own blood!"

The elder Winchester cursed, pounding his foot harder onto the gas pedal as if trying to get one last spurt of speed from the car. It wobbled and creaked, but managed a few more miles. Bobby gave direct orders as to where he was to turn and where he wasn't, switching between watching the road in front of them and the kid still spewing blood on Sam's shirt.

They were losing him before they even had a chance to save him.

* * *

 _"Azrael, open your eyes my Son"_

 _The voice was full of warmth, love, and the spark of all; creation. Slowly, ever so slowly, mismatched eyes opened to gaze up at the figure looming above him. A gentle face, a warm smile, greeting him for the first time. He looked around him slowly, smiling faces was all he saw._

 _"These are your brothers, Azrael, Archangel of Death"_

 _More were swarming him, and he got extremely nervous, until a large warm hand rubbed at the base of his wings gently, calming him._

 _He had WINGS!_

 _Another laughed joyously, picking him up under the arms and lifting him in the air. Blonde hair crowned his head like a bright halo of sunshine. Blue eyes swirling with red shined up at him as he was lifted above their head._

 _"He's so small Father"_

 _"He's merely a child Lucifer, you were as small as him once too"_

 _The one holding him, Lucifer, smiled up at their Father._

 _"Never!"_

 _There was bright laughter from behind him, deep and booming, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Another lifted him from Lucifer's arms, cradling him gently against their breast._

 _"Welcome home, Little One"_

 _They were soft and warm, gentle as they rocked him back and forth in a soothing motion. Somewhere in the back of his head, he had this feeling that although he could not see Father he was still there, silently watching over them all._

 _"My name is Michael, I am your eldest brother, and that is Lucifer, another of your older brothers. And those two are Raphael and Gabriel" He motioned to the younger two, one dark skinned and the other pale, bright green and golden eyes shining down at him as they came closer to the angel baby. "We are indeed your big brothers"_

 _"We will protect you now."_

* * *

Dean slammed on the breaks kicking up dirt and rocks alike as they finally reached the destination Bobby was directing them too. Azrael had gone silent, still, some minutes ago. Sam was searching for a pulse, anything to see if he was still alive. Bobby was the first to leave the car, slamming the door behind him as he ran up the driveway. Dean was second to get out, running around to Sam's door and opening it. His eyes wide as he gazed down at the prone form and his brother trying to feel for a pulse.

"Is he?"

"Alive? For now"

Dean nodded reaching in to pull the kid out of the car, waiting until the two Hounds had jumped out before slamming the door shut.

"What happened!"

Jody Mills was running down the driveway towards them, ignoring the Hound at her left as he growled dangerously at her as she lifted the kids shirt eliciting a slight whine from him. Alex was right behind her, grimacing as she looked over her shoulder and saw the gaping hole in the younger ones chest. Bobby was bringing up the rear.

Sam looked around, pushing them all and ushering them back towards the house. He had no doubts that the two Hounds could protect them should anything or anyone jump out of the shadows at them, but it was not a risk he was willing to take at this point, not when their key player was practically a dead man in his brothers arms.

"Its a long story, one we will tell you, but inside, away from anything and everything"

The Sheriff nodded in understanding, turning on her heel with Alex in tow and leading them all back up her driveway and into her house. Once inside Alex was ushered off to get supplies, if they were going to try and help the angel they needed to act fast. There was no telling how long they had to do anything that would make a lasting impact and it wasn't a chance any of them were willing to take.

Jody looked back at Sam as she cleared her kitchen table of everything that had been covering it and motioned for Dean to lay the pale unmoving figure down on it. He laid Azrael as gently as he could onto the wooden surface, the two Hounds laying down under the table where they knew they would be out of the way but not out of sight, where they could easily watch everything and everyone in the room.

At their masters side.

"So tell em what happened! I thought everything was under control."

"It was.."

Sam took the supplies that Alex had returned with, setting them out around the counters. She stayed in the door way, and either both adults did not care that she remained or did not notice her, but nobody told her to leave. Jody had a feeling that the story she was about to hear was not a happy one.

Leviathan were very much like insects in that they were attracted to bright concentrated light, despite contrary belief, or at least the less advanced Leviathan were. So in the flickering lights of candles Jody went about stitching up the Angel of Death on her kitchen table. Despite all things she could be doing on her Saturday night sewing up a kids chest after having been stabbed clean through was not on that list.

Alex was propped in the corner, an old worn book opened in the crook of her folded legs. The pages were crinkled and fraying at the edges as she gently turned them with her fingers. Unlike everyone else, she was extremely curious about Azael's past, who he was, what he was, what he really was anyway, who the dogs were, why the followed him, what they were.

She was finding exactly what she wanted in the book she had simply found sitting under one of the chairs on the porch whilst the other adults were busy fretting over the kid being stitched up on their kitchen table.

The thought that the Angel of Death had almost _died_ was not something that even crossed their minds (that they would admit to anyway).

Sam and Dean had retreated to one of the spare rooms with Bobby to do even more research, leaving the two women to their own devices.

"Jody, is he gonna be ok?"

Azrael looked even paler then he usually did. His face was beading with sweat, a fever no doubt taking hold. But the weird dogs under the table were sleeping soundly, so she figured he must be.

"I don't know Alex, it's still too early to tell...I hope so though...I really so"

Alex turned back to her book, turning another page. Jody stood up, heading to the sink to wash the blood from her hands. She then draped a light sheet over the angels waist and turned to leave. Alex jumped down from the counter she had been sitting on to follow after. They didn't know what or who the two Hounds were but they trusted that they would not allow anything to touch Azrael.

She turned in the door way to take a final look at her friend (she guessed, they hadn't talked much but when they had it had been nothing but friendly).

At least life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Dean, we have a problem"

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

 **Sooo! Things are gonna start to get hairy!**

 **Will Alex find anything out about Azrael? Has he been keeping secrets? What's happening to him? How are they going to get out of this one? Who and what are the Hounds? What's going on?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Life of Death

 **Summery:** Dean knows what its like to be a big brother, to live and breath for the protection of the younger sibling, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Sam. But, as he's about to learn, Big Brothers come in all sorts of sizes, shapes, and backgrounds. So, just how far will a Big Brother of the Heavenly variety go to protect one of theirs? Especially when their life hangs on the line?

 **Awerry and Robin0203 (chapter 1 cause I was too lazy last chapter lol ;D): Thank you so much you guys! I think I will! I have a couple chapters written out already and wanna see where it can go! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for the comments!**

 **(And now chapter 2 lol ;D)**

 **Ally (guest): Thank you sooooo much for the review! They're sort of like that, I actually had to do a bit of research for them in order to get it right, I actually got the idea for what they are from Teen Wolf! Thank you so much, your kind words mean a lot! Your awesome!**

 **Robin0203: I know right! But after this I'm not so sure...You have to read to find out! Things are going to start to get a bit choppy really soon! They've been out of the game for too long and its their move! Thanks so much for reviewing so much! OMG your amazeballs!**

 **An: I have made it my goal to try and at least update one story a night, what with graduating and no more school, just boring work ;C, but I get off at 7 so its no biggie! Thanks for being so amazing guys, your the reason that I do this!**

 **Reviews, comments, and critiques are always appreciated and accepted, but flames are not, so please don't start a fire!**

* * *

 **" _The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is the duty of the living to do so for them."_**

 ** _~~Lois McMaster Bujold_**

* * *

His hand shifted, a tiny minute movement, but the keen eyes of the one Hound caught it. He whined out lowly, almost silently, but his brother heard it and they both jumped up to lick at his fingers. His pale cold fingers.

* * *

Alex was still wide awake, the same book she had found still splayed open in her lap. There was something about it in that she just couldn't put it down. Her attention and curiosity was peaked. Coming to think of it, she should have probably been freaked out by mysteriously finding a book sitting under one of the chairs on the front porch, but she just couldn't find herself wondering that.

Her mind was already too preoccupied.

 _"Azrael, the Archangel of Death."_

Hmm. Interesting.

 _"His job is to guide the living through the process of Death, guiding the souls to their final destination."_

That was it, there was nothing more in this part of the book, she flipped through white blank pages, absolutely nothing. The ink on the page changed, forming new words right before her eyes, she yelped, throwing the book across her bed.

* * *

"What do you mean! Like we don't have enough to deal with right now!"

Sam nodded completely understanding where his brother was coming from when he stated this. The Universe just seemed to hate them. Bobby was silent as he listened, not commenting on anything yet and on the verge of telling Dean to shut his trap and let his brother finish whatever it was he was trying to say. Dean seemingly got the hint and his mouth closed with an audible whup.

"There have been reports from the next town over, all over the place, about 'strange occurrences'-"

"Leviathans?"

"Spirits"

* * *

Alex inched closer to her book, peering at it from behind the pillow she had grabbed to use a makeshift shield.

 _"The true story of the Life of Death"_

She inched closer.

 _"Long before the creation of the Universe, there was nothing, but Life and Death, and the Darkness. The light, God, created beings in his images, his warriors, his children, The Angels. Death, the destroyer of all, the final End, Death created his reapers, for what must Live must Die. And the Darkness, she bidded her time, watching silently (unknowing her fate in the near future)_

 _And so, Life and Death came together, creating one being with the perfect mixture of both entities. Death gave him his rule over death itself, the power over Souls, the Heir of his domain. Life gave him his Light. His power over the universe given to him, the lock one could say,the Heir to the entire creation._

 _And together, they raised him. Raised him to be bold, independent, strong, loving, and gentle._

 _They named him Azrael."_

Alex inched closer, folding her legs and settling her pillow in her lap, pulling the book up onto the pillow. Turning the delicate page with gentle fingers.

 _"Together, Life, Death, and their child lived in perfect Harmony. God created four other beings, before Azreal, and one day decided to introduce them all. The four Archangel's, Lights truest children, took to the mysterious angel almost immediately. Treating him as their baby brother despite his differences._

 _And so, as they all lived together in The Garden of the Lord, Light decided to create more beings of himself, The Angels._

 _Death agreed to leave them be so long as Azrael remained his, Theirs."_

She leaned back against the wall, the book balanced perfectly.

 _"The other Angels, though, did not take to Azrael as the others had. They despised him, threatened him, cursed him. He was an outcast among his own family, but he was loved. Azrael needed nobody but his older brothers, The Archangels. He lived happily with them in their garden, grew under their care and their watchful eye. He learned from Michael and Lucifer. Played with Gabriel. And watched all with Raphael. However, then came the day that the Archangels were given tasks over the other angels, to watch over them and guide them, teach them the way of the Light._

 _And so Azrael was left alone._

 _Azrael continued to grow in their garden, alone, isolated by his own family."_

* * *

The form on the table twitched again, his fingers moving once more. The two Hounds whined once more, licking at his fingers gently as if trying to raise him from his long slumber. They had been together for as long as they could remember, and they did not want to be separated now.

He moaned out, his hand lifting from the table gently, sluggishly. Something, someone reached out a hand from the shadows and caught his hand before it fell back down, clutching it tightly.

* * *

Sam was pacing the floor, his hands on either side of his head. How had they come to this. They had two angels, one who was AWOL and another who was laying there slowly dying on Jody's kitchen table. Everything had been working out, in their favor, where had it all gone wrong.

"So your saying-"

"Yes Dean, Azrael escorts the souls, he picks them up and takes them where they are meant to go, he told us so, with him out of commission-"

"The dead have no way of getting to where they need to go, they're stuck here."

Bobby understood exactly what he was saying before he could even say it, Dean took a moment to catch up but once he did his face fell in dread. All those souls and no where to go, nor anyway to get where they were supposed to be going. As if Leviathan weren't bad enough now they had multitudes of souls and spirits to deal with. As if life couldn't get any worse!

"And those dogs?"

That had Sam falling onto the bed wiping a hand down his face, "No idea, he didn't tell us anything about them, they just arrived when he did."

Their conversation was cut to a short end when loud barking filled the house, waking all its inhabitants.

* * *

 _"Death saw what was becoming of his son, his only Child, and so he gifted him with two Hounds. The first and only Hellhounds, who like him were made to protect and guide the souls._

 _Dante and Nero, he named them._

 _Mere puppies when they arrived, they and Azrael grew together._

 _The Archangels were alarmed at first, but accepted them, as they made their dear Baby Brother happy. They trained them together, teaching them, something that brought the five brothers together once more. But all good things must come to an end, and soon the four had to return to work, something they despised much rather being in their garden playing with their Baby Brother, but they must do as they were told._

 _Azrael was left on his own once more, with his two new friends, until the day a group of venturous nosy angels decided to break into the garden."_

Alex set her glass of water on the table at her bedside, turning another page with gentle fingers.

 _"They saw the angel whom their siblings had cast from their groups, the outcast of their family, and decided to play a cruel joke on him. They snuck up, taking both pups when his back was turned, hiding them away for centuries._

 _Azrael cried day in and day out for his lost Hounds._

 _The Archangels were beside themselves in finding the lost Hounds, anything to make their Baby Brother smile once more, to stop his cries of distress. The Hounds in the hands of their captors fought back, wishing to return to their masters side at hearing his cries of distress. The angels holding them tried as they might to keep them contained, but they were not creatures of the Light, they were creatures of Death, and when they attacked they attacked viciously._

 _The Hounds fought and bit and jumped and growled._

 _The Angels howled in pain as the sharp teeth of the Hounds closed around their skin. Darkness spreading through their veins at rapid speeds, making them fall to the ground in agony. They writhed on the ground as venom traveled through their veins._

 _The Hounds yowled and howled in the air, calling for their master, as masses started falling upon them. They were beaten down, muzzled, and drug towards the Throne Room. Azrael and the Archangels followed suit._

 _God detested the position he was placed in, having to do away with his youngest son's most favored possessions, but he could not allow any creature to harm his children."_

Her heart ached in her chest, she knew where this was going. She felt bad for her friend. They had merely been trying to protect themselves and him. They hadn't done anything wrong!

Nothing!

 _"God ordered for the Hounds destruction, at the Hands of his eldest two Archangels as he himself could not touch them. Michael and Lucifer detested this order, fighting it and protesting against it, but God's word was law._

 _Azrael begged, pleaded for the life of his two Hounds, but Life was having none of it._

 _The other angels smiled viciously as Michael and Lucifer both raised their swords, making to strike quick and painless, taking joy in the pain they caused the outcast. The other two Archangels tried to comfort their youngest, Raphael trying to draw his attention, and Gabriel trying to distract him from the proceedings, but Azrael would have none of it. Those Hounds were his and his alone, they understood him, they were there when no one else was._

 _And so he struck back._

 _With a power only others had seen Death himself use, gathering souls behind him, and pointing a threatening finger at God, his Father. His eyes were solid black, swirling around in his irises. The gentleness he was known for gone in a mere moment._

 _He threatened God, cursed him and his Angels, cursed those who cursed him, free'd his Hounds from his elder brothers mercy and called them back to his side. God had been furious, shocking the other angels as he stood from his throne, his eyes blazing at such behavior from his youngest child. He yelled, his voice bounding off the walls, making his way down the stairs away from his throne, anger clouding his vision in the moment as he wrought punishment down on his most greatest creation, his true favored Son._

 _He'd banished Azrael from the Heavens, much to the utter shock of the Archangels, banished him from this home, from his title, stripped him of all he was, casting him and his Hounds out of his grace. The eldest angels, the Archangel fought this, protested, begged him to see reason, but he silenced them with a look and a clap of thunder._

 _Azrael watched as his beloved older brothers bowed to his will. Betrayed when God ordered Michael and Lucifer to drag him to the gates, Raphael and Gabriel to muzzle his Hounds and bind them to him for eternity. The searing pain as Raphael placed the sigil on his skin, carving it into his back, sealing him and his grace with his Hounds of Death. The betrayal as Michael and Lucifer bound his wings, breaking away the second and third pair, his screams of mercy and agony falling on deaf ears._

 _Following His orders._

 _And he watched, completely drained, as he fell from his Father's glory, as his betrayers watched him fall from Grace._

 _Forever marked as the first Fallen, The Destroyer."_

Alex gasped, that was not what she had expected at all, she had thought his hounds would surely die, but that even had her wiping tears from her eyes. Someone knocked on her door, Jody's head popping in.

"Alex, are you alright? I heard your cries down the hall!"

She nodded, thrusting the book away from her and breaking into a sob. Her mind still flashing with the images of what had happened, of Azrael's demise, of his life and his 'death'. Jody's eyebrows met in concern as she crossed the floor, coming to sit on the edge of her adopted daughter's bed, picking the book up with shaking hands. She didn't recognize it.

"Alex where did you get this?"

She sniffled, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest tightly, her tears still falling into the fluff.

"Alex!"

"I f..found it! Outside when everyone was fretting over Azrael, it was just sitting under one of the chairs and I was curious so I took it...Jody is horrible..Its so bad! Why would they do that! He hadn't done anything wrong! He was standing up for them! Why would _He_ do that to his own kid!"

Jody looked at her in concern, "What are you talking about? Who? What did he do?"

Alex shook her head, snatching the book back and opening it intending to show Jody the writing on the inside, to show her what had happened.

But when she opened the book this time, she gasped, the words had changed once more, writing out a new sentence slowly over the crinkled old paper.

 _"Azrael laying there fading on the table in the kitchen of the Sheriff, candles flickering a warm glow over his pale body, his Hounds whining at his side, reaching a hand out for anything to grab onto, and a hand reached back, out of the darkness, enclosing his in its grasp, the Hounds barking in the background..."_

They both jumped up from the bed when the loud barks and growls of the Hounds from down in the kitchen reached their ears. Alex threw the book down on her bed as her and Jody ran out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, right on the Winchester's and Bobby's tail.

Someone was down stairs, and it wasn't Azrael.

* * *

They all missed as the title on the front emerged from swirling black ink.

 _"The Life of Death"_

* * *

 **Soo?**

 **Who's down stairs? Michael? Lucifer? Gabriel? Raphael? Another Angel? Maybe Cas? What's happening to the souls? Will Alex tell anyone what she read? Will Azrael wake up? Where's Death in all of this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awerry: Thanks so much for the comment! I do plan on bringing him in, already written his chapter and everything, but its all about the timing! LOL! But I can promise that he is not a happy camper!**

 **Robin0203: Thank you so much! That makes me feel great inside that you like it! I hope that this chapter meets the expectations too!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Your amazing, thanks so much for sticking by me and your words of encouragement! Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it and I hope that this meets your expectations too! I know right, he hadn't done anything wrong! I felt so bad doing that entire thing!**

 **Thank you and big hugs to all the favs and follows! You guys are amazing!**

 **Comments, reviews, and critiques are always welcome, but flames start fires, and its way too hot for that (at least where I live lol).**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _"My Family is my strength and my weakness"_

 ** _~~Aishwarya Rai Bachchan_**

* * *

They froze in the door way, and there, amidst the candle lights stood a man, his face was still hidden by the shadows. He was leaning over the prone form of Azrael, his hand clutching tightly to the younger angel's. The Hounds circled around on the other side of the table, saliva dripping from their fangs as they growled menacingly.

He ignored the Hounds though, leaning over the younger angel, seemingly examining his face.

"What happened to him."

Sam's eyes widened at the voice, recognizing it almost immediately, stilling almost to nothing in his shock. He reaction didn't go unnoticed by the others, gaining him strange concerned looks from Dean and Bobby as well as concerned and curious looks from Jody. Alex was looking ahead at the bent over figure, watching him silently as he pushed back Azrael's sweaty hair with a gentle hand, smoothing it out of his face.

There was a sharp bark from the Hound on the left, he was circling the legs of the table eyeballing the man looming over his master. With out so much as looking up at the Hounds growling and stalking his every move, he snapped at them into silence.

"Dante, Nero, satis, et stare"

The whined lowly, ducking down on their front paws like any dog did after having been scolded for something. The man brushed his fingers through the boys hair softly.

"Since your seemingly hearing impaired, I'll ask once more, what has happened to my Baby Brother."

Alex thought of that strange book she had just read, thinking it over carefully, before gasping and shoving through the adults in front of her. She knew what the man was!

"Your an Archangel!"

The man turned around, the candles casting their light over his blonde hair and illuminating his facial features. She was surprised when his eyes burned red as she had always been told by Jody and Bobby and the Winchesters that an Angels eyes burned blue, she assumed it was an Archangel thing. The man looked at her strangely, clearly not expecting to be recognized and by a human no less. His head tilted to the side just an inch.

"You could say that."

"Lucifer"

Guns were pulled before anything more could be said. Sam was glaring at the Fallen Archangel whilst trying to figure out a way to get Alex behind him. But the teenage girl shook his hand off and stepped forward out of his reach.

"Your Lucifer?"

"..Yes..."

She looked him up and down, not really sure what she was expecting the Devil to look like but this certainly wasn't it. He looked like an ordinary man. Not even red, and he didn't even have horns or hooves. Lucifer groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. He wasn't sure how that rumor had started but when he did find out it wasn't going to end well for them.

"Your Azrael's older brother!"

"I am, now is anyone going to answer my question?"

Dean stepped forward, side by side with Alex, his gun still aimed right at the other mans forehead. He was glaring harshly giving the impression that if looks could kill then Lucifer would be long dead by now. The Hounds were still oddly silent, still kneeling on the floor pitifully.

"How did you get out of time out!"

Dean wasn't wasting time on this one. He cut right to the chase and asked what everyone, Alex sent him a look that clearly said he was pushing it, alright almost everybody. Lucifer rolled his eyes, clearly not caring in the slightest that all these weapons were trained on him, he turned back towards his brother on the table, ignoring the cocking of the gun behind him.

"I will not ask again"

"That's funny, I tend to shoot first and ask later"

Alex turned around, shoving the hunter back a step, shielding the archangel with her body. Sam was giving her looks as if she was crazy but she knew what she was doing. Lucifer sighed heavily, not bothering to look back at the Hunters who thought that their guns would work on him.

"Don't! He's here to help!"

His head turned, looking at the human teenager in curiosity, she finds out he's the devil and yet she jumps in to protect him, or attempt to, because those bullets would have no affect on him besides piss him off. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"He was attack, by a Leviathan, he had a cane thrust through his chest or something! He won't heal so we had to sew him up, or Jody did anyway!"

 _"Alex!"_

Someone behind her hissed her name, but Lucifer shook them away.

"Thank you young Human, I will answer your question Winchester merely because your friend has helped my brother, I do not know what I am doing here. The child said something about the Leviathan, I have a good feeling that has something to do with it. My dad does work in mysterious ways after all"

He turned towards the Sheriff, "He's not healing?"

Jody was mystified, everything she had heard from Sam and Dean about dealing with Lucifer had been all bad, but now he simply sounded concerned about his younger brother. Nothing like she had expected after what she had heard. Shakily she shook her head, her eyes staring at him. He had met her gaze some minutes back, refusing to drop it until something happened or someone said something.

"No..No he wasn't...The hole in his chest won't close so I tried to stitch it"

Lucifer nodded, turning back around to face his brother, reaching out softly to brush his hand over the youths hair.

"I'm sorry Baby Brother but it must be done" And to the others namely Jody he continued "He needs to be flipped over, so I can examine the wound on his back"

She nodded, stepping forward cautiously, sparing a look behind her. Alex was the only one who nodded encouragingly at her. Slowly she ambled her way up to the Devil's side helping to lift the child up off the table, he let out a low whine at the pain, the Hounds growled lowly from their spot laying on the floor but fell silent once more after a glare from Lucifer's direction.

Together they settled him on his stomach, the archangel rubbing his head gently, whispering words of comfort in his ear. The Hounds moved when his hand fell limply from the side of the table, licking at the fingers and nuzzling it with their heads, trying to offer any semblance of comfort they could too.

"Winchester, I mean you no harm, nor the others, not after what the Sheriff has done for my brother, so please lower your weapon. Besides, shooting me would not have the affect you want it to."

He didn't spare them a single look as he gently pulled the kids shirt up and over his head. Alex held in a gasp as she saw the carving in the dead center of his, the sigil she had read about in his story. Lucifer rubbed soft fingers over it, feeling the body shiver under his fingers and the Hounds whine at such an action.

His hands slowly slid down to the many bandages on his back and slowly began peeling each layer back, careful not to disturb him or his Hounds.

"Hush Little Brother, you're alright"

He was able to move the bandages away, examining the hole in his back, frowning lightly at the wound, tracing his fingers around edge of the hole. Alex snuck in closer, curiosity eating at her, and she watched in amazement as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. Lucifer looked over at her, a smile that the others didn't see playing at his lips, he'd always had a soft spot for the children. He turned towards the Hounds in the next moment, his eyes locking with one of them.

"Dantes eius egens, iubet ire et explorare Raphael sumus"

The large Hound stood up, almost looking like he was glaring at the Archangel, but Lucifer met his gaze and returned the glare with one of his own until the large Dog backed down, gave a bark of confirmation, before darting away, exploding into a shadow on the opposing cabinet and completely disappearing. He turned towards Jody once more, completely ignoring the Hunters in the doorway.

"Can I please have a bowl of warm water, he is covered in blood and sweat and that is gross"

She nodded, motioning Alex away to fetch what he had asked for. It was an awkward silent filled moment as they waited for the teenager to return. It didn't take the girl long to get what she was sent for, even returning with a clean shirt she had pilfered from Sam's bag. Dean let out a squawk but Sam shook his head before he could say anything to upset the peace.

Lucifer thanked her, taking the bowl from her arms, setting it gently on the table beside the boys hip, dabbed the rag into the warm water, and gently rubbed a small circle in the center of his back, wiping away blood, sweat, and dirt as he did. He continued in the same fashion until he had cleared away a good portion. With the one Hound gone, Dante Lucifer had called him, the other was more on edge. They had never been separated not since that day they had been bound together. The mark on Azrael's back flashed a gold color, illuminating in a wave pattern. Each and every time it did Lucifer would pause, his eyes closing in a pain that no one else felt, before continuing on like nothing had happened.

Jody had been reluctant, very very reluctant, but she had work early in the morning and could not miss another day. The bills don't pay for themselves so she had to do it. Leaving Alex in the kitchen, the teenager having taken a seat on the counter a little to the right of the table, watching is Lucifer (of all people she had never thought the actual Devil would ever step foot in her kitchen) slowly and gently went about cleaning the younger angel up.

Alex assured them she would be ok, Lucifer raised his head with a raised eyebrow when that statement met his ears but didn't comment on it. Dean threw one last threat at him before he and Sam turned to head back to their room, as they too had things to do in the morning (like find a way to deal with those souls that had no where to go and no way to get there) Bobby not far behind them as he looked Alex over once more before turning up the stairs.

He didn't bother looking up when he spoke next.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed as well? It is late after all, school in the morning and all that?"

Alex shook her head slowly, "Its Friday, and I'm not tired so its ok"

He nodded a bit and they fell into a pool of silence. It didn't last as long as you would think.

"You don't seem as frightened as most teenage girls would be at finding out that the _Devil_ is real"

It was an attempt at small talk, kind of pitiful, but it was the thought that counted. Alex snorted as she picked at the small cotton balls on her flannel pants, missing it when Lucifer looked up once more, that eye brow raised once more.

"I'm...Not new to the Supernatural World...I kind of figured everything else was real too.."

There was a nod, she could see it from her peripheral vision.

"Oh?"

This was not what she had expected, not from what she heard from the stories that Jody had told her at what she had heard from Sam and Dean. Lucifer paused in his work, looking up at the teenager. She licked her lips nervously, it was a bit uncomfortable talking about what had happened, but she could do it.

It happened, no take backsies.

"I...Was kidnapped back in 2006..After running away from home...Got taken by some Vamps to be their 'family' blood slave and lure..."

"That must have sucked"

 _Sucked!_ Well that was one way to put it, sure. She nodded, turning her gaze back to Azrael's prone form, his peaceful face.

"Why'd you run away?"

"That's none of your business!"

Lucifer paused again, raising both hands in the air in defense at her outburst. She frowned, shifting a bit on the counter.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have snapped at you"

Again with the raised eyebrow, what if it froze like that?

"No, it is I who should apologize, I was just being nosy."

This time they lapsed in awkward silence. Lucifer was focusing a bit too hard on the spot above Azrael's left shoulder and Alex was looking around the room at anything and everything. He had somehow gotten his entire back clean, not that Alex tried to look in their direction too much after that little spout of conversation, but she did anyway.

"You know, when he was a mere child, he had once snuck into the part of the Garden Father had still been working on, dyed his wings and hair a bright hue of rainbow colors for the longest time"

Alex's head snapped back up, her gaze met Lucifer's and he smiled softly. She returned the gesture with one of her own. That was hilarious.

"Really, but he has dark hair, how wo-"

The older angel ran a hand through the younger's dark locks, almost fondly.

"He didn't always have such dark hair, back before he was cast from the Light's Grace, he had wings and hair as pale as the moon, as white as snow...It was a sight to see, a walking talking rainbow, we couldn't stop laughing and he would pout for _days!_ "

She laughed lowly, like bells ringing in the wind, and stretched her legs out before tucking them back up crisscross applesauce.

"That's really funny! One time when I was little, one of my mom's boyfriends had fallen asleep on our couch and I got into her makeup and gave him the _best_ makeover he ever had"

Lucifer snorted, "And they call me evil, stealing a mans dignity gives you the giggles, does it?"

He eye'd here cautiously, playfully, before turning back towards his work before him. But she still saw the smile on his lips. He was almost done, rinsing the dust and blood from the younger angel's dark locks now. There was not much he could do now but wait, and hope that Dante could complete his assigned task, he was no healer after all, he was a warrior, trained by the best warrior there is.

They fell into what could be seen as companionable silence after that. Alex watching closely as Lucifer finished up his cleaning and went about cleaning up the bowl he had used. For Satan, he had some nice manners at least. There was a faint snort from the sink and she had the distinct feeling that he could hear her thoughts, if he wanted to anyway. He wandered back over and sat in a chair a little to the left of her, making eye contact and refusing to let it drop.

"He likes you."

" _What!"_

"He see's you as a friend, he trusts you"

Alex blinked unsure as to what she was supposed to say to that. The Angel of Death considered her his friend, and she was being told this by Satan himself. WHat had happened to her life.

"I...I read..."

He waited patiently for her to find the right words, still looking at her.

"I read in a book...That I found...That you guys had really loved him...And.."

"And your wondering that if we loved him so much how we could have let all those things happen? Am I right?"

She nodded hesitantly, thinking she had gone too far, but after a moment of silence he nodded too.

"We were young then, did not think anything our Father could do could be wrong, as far as we saw it he had attacked and disobeyed. Do not think that just because we did as we were told that we had not protested it...After Azrael was gone...Everything changed...Me and my brothers are four completely different extremes but Azrael...He held us together, he was our common ground"

He looked down at the younger angel on the table and Alex could swear she saw a tear gathering in his eye, but it must have been a trick of the light.

"It took Michael and I eons to get Raphael out of his room after he had been forced to carve that binding sigil into Azrael's back, his screams of pain haunted all of us...After he fell, we lost sight of him..If he does not want to be found then he won't be, many misjudge him for his size and looks but don't let the youthful appearance fool you. He had trusted us to always have his back, no matter what, and we betrayed that trust in the worst way possible. One day I hope he can find it in himself to forgive us for what we did."

Alex swallowed hard, "He doesn't hate you"

Lucifer snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm serious! Look, ok your right he probably does hate you and your brothers and your entire freaking extra large family, but...You know...You know family, even when you hate them, you still love them. You can't truly hate someone if you don't love them, right?"

Lucifer stared at her for a moment, "For a human, your rather insightful."

"Thanks?"

They sat in silence from then on out. Azrael's steady breathing filling the room. Alex leaned back on the counter, wiggling around and getting comfortable. It wasn't but half an hour later that Lucifer looked up from examining his nails snorted softly. He stood up, cracking his back as he did, and crossed the room. Sliding one arm under the teenagers knee's and the other around her back he easily lifted her up off the counter.

"Not tired, huh?"

He froze in shock when she twisted around and grabbed at his jacket with her free hand, but shook himself out of it and carried her into the living room. He'd always had a soft spot for the younger ones. He laid her down on the couch, watching as she curled onto her side, and draped a blanket over her. He reached out with his hand, hesitating above her head for a single moment, before gently patting her hair.

"Sleep tight kid."

He took up the spot he'd vacated in the kitchen, as if standing guard over his unconscious brother. His mind still reeling over what she had said.

 _'Even when you hate them, you still love them'_

* * *

Sam turned to Dean on the bed, both still awake waiting for the other shoe to drop downstairs. Bobby was out for the count, the older hunter seeming to trust his gut when it told him that things would be fine.

"Dean, I have an idea!"

* * *

 **So what have we going on between Alex and Lucifer? A bit of a friendship (don't say it in front of him cause _Lucifer_ does not do friends) forming there? Azrael is healed, or appears to be anyway..But why won't he wake up? Where has Lucifer sent Dante? A good question, where's Cas? Where's Death? Does he know where Azrael is and what has happened? What's Sam's idea?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

 **I did use a quote from the season 11 finale, can anyone find it?**

 **And the names Dante and Nero did come from Devil May Cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robin0203: Thanks so much! I'm so happy that it did, I hope I can keep it up! :D**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL right! I find the entire thing hilarious and his many reactions he could have to it! I thought so too,she should have gotten a bit more screen time, she ahd so much potential, but a lot of characters did... LOL! I picture them being like good friends but neither admitting it unless the other does, just because they can be lol! I hope Sam's plan made sense, for taking care of the wandering souls anyway before they can even begin to address the Leviathan problem! Az will, eventually, not telling when tho! Angst is sure to come, once he finally wakes up!**

 **Thank you so much everyone, your amazing!**

 **Comments, reviews, and critiques welcome, flames can cause burns though!**

* * *

 _"You'll have time to rest when your Dead"_

 ** _~~Robert De Niro_**

* * *

Sheriff Jody Mills was up bright and early the next morning, or later that morning anyway, and headed down stairs as fast as she could. She did not expect anyone else to be up briefly wondering if angels even needed to sleep (well besides Azrael but that didn't really count either). She crept into the kitchen and froze at what she saw.

Wide awake and ready to begin whatever it was that _he_ did during his days, Lucifer was standing beside the stove top flipping what she assumed were pancakes. On the counter was a steaming cup of coffee and a pair of car keys.

"Don't think too much of it, idle hands are the devils playthings afterall"

She made no comment as she moved forward. Reaching for the cup of coffee as if waiting for some sort of monster to come out and grab at her. She eye balled the dark drink for a long moment. Poison, maybe?

There was a snort by the stove top, "Please, if I wanted you dead I would have done it by now, and besides, that would leave that girl in there all alone"

She had almost forgotten about Alex. She didn't remember her ever coming up stairs last night. She spun around, her eyes hard as she glared at the back of Satan's head. He either didn't notice or didn't feel threatened enough to turn around for he simply flipped another cake in the pan and watched it sizzle away.

"She's in there," A hand jet out pointing towards the living room, "Sleeping on the couch so do keep down"

She nodded slowly, heading towards the fridge, imagine her surprise at the fruit salad she found there. She pulled out the bowl, not remembering buying all these fruits especially the passion fruit or star fruit. She turned in inquisitive eye towards the blonde man at the stove. Without turning around he knew exactly what she had found.

"The kid likes fruit"

As if that was the explanation for it. Raising an eyebrow slightly she grabbed herself a bowl and sat at the spare table that had magically appeared in her kitchen. Azrael was still out for the count, his Hound laying sleeping in his shadow, but his breathing sounded more relaxed then it had when he had first come to her home.

She sat in silence, watching him work at the stove top, and ate her bowl of fruit. How would he know that Alex liked fruit? There was foot steps stomping down the stairs and she grimaced at it. Alex was a light sleeper and-

"Gee who broke the elephants out of the zoo!"

Alex appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. She glared at anything that moved clearly not in the morning mood yet. Dean paused and choked on laughter as he took in her bedhead and she had to restrain herself from flipping him the bird (the looks she was getting for Jody...And Lucifer? really helped).

"God kid, the rats called, wanna know when they can have their nest back?"

She smiled at him with as much venom as she could muster. Saturdays were her sleep in days and it was obvious as to why it was best to let her do such things, seeing her now.

"Oh wow, good one gramps! Willy Wonka called, wants to know when his Oompa Loompa is coming home"

Jody glared at her until she sat down, took the fruit salad without so much as a word about it and poured herself a heaping portion into a bowl that was slid underneath her. Lucifer placed a large plate of bacon and hotcakes in the center of the table to which Sam and Dean eyed suspiciously. He rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the opposing counter.

"Honestly, I'm _not_ that bad! It was one town guys! One town!"

"One town too many."

He threw his hands up in mock defeat, clearly not remorseful about whatever it was he had done to that town. Neither Jody nor Alex asked. Neither wanted to know to be completely honest. Sam cleared his throat before the awkward silence could take over the room, his eyes locked on the fallen angel casually munching on a piece of bacon leaning against the counter.

"Ok, so, you here to help, thats all, the only reason we haven't kicked you out is because we need you and Azrael needs you"

Lucifer nodded, clearly not disagreeing with that statement in the slightest.

"Speaking of which, we need your help"

"Oh do tell!"

Lucifer leaned forward clearly interested now, Alex snorted around a piece of pineapple and merely shrugged when everyone looked at her, Sam took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"Azrael guides the souls? Right?"

"Yes, it is one of his many jobs, he guides them to where they are meant to go, preparing them for afterlife, and absorbing the ones that have no final destination and are headed to the Empty, why?"

Sam shared a look with Dean, having clearly talked this over already amongst the two of them, and now seeking for a second opinion.

"Well, we have enough on our plates with the Leviathan running around everywhere-"

"And who's to blame for that?" (Dean bristled at the comment clearly aimed at Castiel)

Sam continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "And now we have souls just gathering in places, wandering around, no where to go and no way to get there, but I was thinking, there are other death deities out there, right? Why couldn't we gather them, tell them what's going on, and get them to do the job that was left open when Azrael was taken out of the field?"

Lucifer actually looked surprised for a moment by his suggestion, thinking it over as he stared at the younger hunter. Alex had finished her fruit and leaned back in her chair, the creaking of the legs drawing him out of his reverie.

"Looks like we got to go grocery shopping kid"

Dean jumped up, hand itching for a weapon he could point at the fallen angel, his face red.

"No way! Your not taking her anywhere!"

Alex jumped up at his shout, "Hey! I can make my own decisions! Your not my dad and I'm not a kid!"

She was glaring at Dean as she said this, clearly shooting eye daggers at him.

"Alex"

Jody and Lucifer looked at each other for a moment, both having said her name at the same time. Jody nodded at her, clearly indicating that she trusted her to be able to handle herself and that Lucifer had given her no reason to pop a cap up his ass and he best keep it that way. May not kill him but it would hurt like hell.

The teenager looked at her in thanks before turning her gaze to the fallen Morning Star.

"So what are we looking for?"

* * *

 _Lucifer flew them to an undisclosed location._

Jody had gone to work as planned and The Winchesters had promised to stay with Azrael, and to contact them if anything happened whilst they were gone. She stared in amazement as he had unsheathed his wings in the back yard, large shining white, they were gorgeous. He caught her staring and she turned away blushing, he smiled in amusement.

"Normally they would burn your eyes out, but I'm dimming them. Its faster to travel with them tangible like this"

He opened them wide, beating them against the air, before taking off like a bullet. She tried to watch, looking up at the sky as she tried to spot him, but he was too fast for her to catch. Her scream of surprise was an honest one when arms wrapped around her chest and the ground fell out from below her. She screamed as she was pulled up into the air, her hands grasping at his arms until her knuckles were white.

His laughter was like music in her ears.

"Calm down, I'm not going to drop you"

It took all of maybe five-ten minutes for her to get used to the feeling and settled back into his chest, watching the rolling hills flying passed them as he beat his wings and glided them through the air. His arms tightening just a fraction when she shivered, out of fear or coldness he didn't know. Eventually they landed in a jungle somewhere she had never seen before. He set her down, his hands never leaving her shoulders as Lucifer spread his wings out, threatening any beast who was watching them in the shadows.

Making sure they knew exactly _who_ he was, and that the girl was with him, in his protection.

She stood still, silent, watching as he cast glances to the shadows surrounding them. He let go of her shoulders after another few minutes, but caught her attention a moment later.

"Stay beside me, if you can't hear my breathing then you're too far"

She nodded, moving forward to look around. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved, occasionally checking in as he looked for whatever plant it was they had come for.

They walked for a while, left unbothered by the creatures of the forest, but he knew it was too good to last. About three miles in one decided it was best to try its luck and tested his threat, appearing in the shadows right next to where Alex was standing. She released a scream of fear that had him spinning around so fast that had he not been who he was he would have given himself whiplash. The girl went from being across the clearing to popping up right next to him in a moment, clutching at his arm tightly as he looked around the shadows by where she had been standing.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder's he walked them both over, a wing draped around her protectively, he hissed out at whatever it was that was watching them.

It hissed back, and she moved in closer.

Glaring at the direction of the hiss, his eyes flashed a bright brilliant red and it whined lowly as its footsteps backtracked, his hand rubbing at her outside shoulder lightly, fingers scratching.

"Your alright kiddo, it won't touch you"

Be that as it may, she had refused to leave his proximity for the next few hours they were there.

* * *

They returned about three hours later, took an extra hour to mix the concoctions, and fifteen minutes to light another round of candles.

First they summoned the Egyptians, Anubis and Osiris. Green flames shot up from the candles, Azrael's body illuminated by the light show. Beside him appeared two figures. Alex gasped from behind Lucifer, her eyes wide as the figures cleared into actual people.

An older man with long braided hair stood beside a younger man, maybe appearing around her age, a little older. The other had the head of a dog, that's all that she could focus on at the moment. The large man turned towards his companion, patting him on the shoulder lightly.

"Human form Anubis"

The dog boy nodded, his head flashing gold before changing completely. He was tan, lighter then the other man at his side, and his eyes were the most darkest black she had ever seen. He smiled at her from the mans side, canine teeth glistening at her. She wasn't sure if it was a friendly gesture but she took it as one and returned it with one of her own.

Lucifer raised his head, gaining the attention of Anubis and Osiris as he did, greeting them formally. They bowed their head at him in formal greeting.

"Morning Star, it has been a long time"

Lucifer nodded, the last time he had seen or heard from either of them was back when Father had unleashed the plagues on Egypt. Nero growled at Anubis and he growled back, both baring their teeth at one another, in a gesture that seemed almost playful. Lucifer's lips twitched at the sight; he should have known that Anubis and Azrael would have met at some point.

"Too long, come, sit"

Sam was watching Lucifer carefully, his eyes wide, this was a side of him he hadn't known existed. He was commanding, but not mean about it, demanding the same respect he was willing to give (to certain deities of course, one just doesn't mess with Death's handy men).

"He was once Yahweh's most trusted Lieutenant, well next to The Prince of course"

Sam was startled out of his thoughts as the teenager appeared at his side, long dark hair cascading smoothly over thin shoulders. He looked down at the kid who smiled up at him, his canines flashing. From in front of them someone called his name and his head shot around.

"Anubis, come."

The teen groaned and griped about not actually being a dog, but still walked across the room after the man he had arrived with, taking a seat to his left. The large man placed a hand on the kids head, turning it gently so he was facing Lucifer.

"Say your greeting"

"Sup?"

The man, Osiris by elimination, rolled his eyes in exasperation. Lucifer waved him off, greeting the boy all the same.

"How's it going pup?"

"You know, death's death"

Next the summoned The Aztec's and Incan's; Supay and Mictlantecuhtli, Lucifer pulled Alex further behind him this time. The flames glowing a deep amber as they shot into the air, in their place, as the smoke rolled through the air, two figures appeared. Not as young as Anubis but not as old as Osiris, a happy medium. Both a deep tan, long dark hair braided down their backs, bright color full clothes wrapped around their waists. Nero glared but remained silent.

The old ones deserved respect.

Supay stepped forward, "Greetings Great Star"

Lucifer bowed his head this time, the other two following suit. He motioned them towards the table and they both sat to Anubis's left.

Next was the Greeks', appearing from the shadows stepped a man and another teenager. Both with skin so pale it was almost sickly and dark midnight black hair. The man was in an ancient Greek toga, dark rubies adorning the embroidery. The boy next to him was in a dark pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. Lucifer raised an eye brow at the pair, but Hades elaborated quickly.

"My son has requested to join us, Nico, say your greetings"

"Hi"

The fallen angel nodded his head, he'd thought that Azrael would have known some of the demigods. Welcoming them with a greeting of his own, he motioned towards the table where the others were seated, Nico and Anubis bumped fists while their elders glared at one another. There was a long standing rivalry there.

"And Lastly, Norse, Hel of Helheim, your presence is requested."

There was a bright flash of green and gold lights, a women taking form amidst the light show, long slowing hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a magnificent green silk dress, a slit coming up to her right knee, a golden circlet adorning her light brown hair. She was beautiful. The lights faded and she looked around the room carefully.

"Prince of Morning"

"Queen of Helheim"

They nodded at each other as she took the empty seat to Osiris's right. Lucifer clapped his hands together, gaining all their attention. Alex was still hovering somewhere behind him, not having actually released her from his side yet. Sam and Dean were coming up on his left, some of the deities eyeing them dangerously, clearly having met before this time and not parting on good terms.

"Now that we are all here, I will turn the floor over to my main man Sam"

Motioning for the younger Winchester to step forward, Sam cleared his throat, he hadn't actually thought this far, now that he thinks their plan over.

Now they actually had to get down to business.

* * *

 **So? Sam's plan involves the other Death Deities? Anubis and Azrael as friends, honestly who else is surprised? Why hasn't Azrael awoken yet? Is he healing, or getting silently worse? Where's Dante with his target? Where's Castiel? What's going to happen now? Who doesn't like Alex and Lucifer's forming relationship? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Robin0203: Omg thank you so much! I do actually plan on updating Second Chances, about more the half done with the new chapter, should be up real soon! Thank you, your kind words make me smile!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL right, just like casually doing simple things that would totally be out of his character just because he knows that no one would think he would do them! I had to do a lot of research for the other deities, they'll play a large part a little later! And Nico is always an awesome thing to add! Thank you so much!**

 **You guys are all amazeballs but you all know that already!**

 **Comments, reviews, and critiques are always welcome, flames cause need for fire extinguishers!**

* * *

 _"The stupid neither forgive or forget; The naive forgive and forget; But the wise forgive but do not forget."_

 ** _~~Thomas Szasz_**

* * *

Sam cleared his throat once, twice, maybe a third time. He was nervous having so many death deities in the same room as him, he had never expected this which was his mistake if he truly thought about it. Lucifer had retreated to the back of the room with Alex, there was something going on there that he was deciding to keep an eye on, still an ever threatening presence should anything go wrong.

They deities waited patiently for him to begin.

"So...Um..thank you all for coming"

There was a whisper of 'there was nothin else to do' in the back of the room and the younger generations of death giggled to each other but were quickly hushed by their guardians. Sam nodded nervously, turning to look back at Lucifer for a single moment whom merely rolled his eyes and waved him on. Alex was at his side, leaning against the wall, watching him silently.

At least he had one vote of confidence.

Turning back to the deities with a new found inner strength he was able to get this called for meeting started.

"We called you all here today because we need your help"

That got him a few nods, God this was getting awkward. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his nerves and silence. Encouraging him on. He didn't need to look behind him to know that it was Lucifer who had stepped forward (at Alex's urging) and had backed him up.

"There has been an increase in spiritual activity, ghost are running rampant everywhere-"

"And why is that?"

Hades voice was sickly sweet, dripping with deadly poison. His son had even backed his statement up by quirking his head to the side much like Cas did hen he was trying to understand something.

"Azrael has been taken out"

Now that had everyone's attention. Some sat straighter in their seats, the Incan and Aztec muttered something in their native language but the meaning was understood either way. Anubis's eyes grew wide, looking up at Osiris in confusion and worry. The elder deities looked at Sam though, questions alighting their faces at this point.

What did he mean that Azrael was out?

"What is wrong with him?"

Sam looked over at Osiris, stepping aside so that the death gods could get a look at the unconscious body of their seeming friend. Anubis's eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward. It sounded as if Hades even swallowed a gulp and Supay shifted in his seat.

"Azrael was attacked? By whom? We shall destroy them by the very atom!"

It was then that Lucifer stepped forward, his face hard, almost commanding as his voice echoed around the room.

"He was attacked by a Leviathan, you all know of them, they shall be taken care of accordingly to the actions that they have made, however, your task is to take over Azrael's duties until he is able to fulfill them once more."

That rose arguments. Some people slammed their hands on the table, others stood from their seats. All in all Lucifer was no on the list of their favorite person right at the moment.

"Who are you to tell us what we are to do?"

"If it was not for your kin then he would never have been put in this position!"

"The guardian of death's blood is on your hands, they are stained with it, why should we allow you to remain at his side?"

It was obvious that Azrael had told what had happened, then again the death deities had always been close to one another so it should not come as such a shock that the details of his banishment would have been brought to light.

"But where is his Papa? Should Death not have come when he felt his only child was in pain?"

That question from Anubis sent them all spiraling into their own minds. He should have come and yet he had not.

Thinking about it, when Father had found out what had really happened in accordance with his Hounds, that those few angels had decided it would be funny to take them and hide them from him for so long only to see him suffer their loss, he had been furious at not only those four but at himself. Azrael could have very well tried to tell him what had happened and he had refused to listen, Father had gone to earth in search of his youngest son, but had never returned.

And Death had been missing for as long as Father if not longer.

Something was going on here, something much much worse then simple Leviathan's and it was getting ready to implode right in their faces.

* * *

Anubis was getting restless, having to sit silently waiting for the adults to stop talking through their plan, he didn't know why he was called here too seeing as all he did was ferry souls after Death, the real big man in charge was Osiris. He scrubbed at his hair, messing with his ear, looking around the room once more.

Osiris was chewing the angel out for what they had done to Azrael.

He like Azrael, he was fun and always up for anything. A really good friend when it came down to it. It was upsetting that he was out for the count, he didn't deserve that. In fact, it was strange that he was still down for the count. They had gotten into plenty of things in the past decades, things that had sent them both to the infirmary wing of the Egyptian Pantheon. Never had he ever been out for this long.

It was strange.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard on his new task.

Lucifer watched, now out of the chewing plate as Sam had taken back over, as Anubis stared over at Azrael's prone body. He was thinking something and the fallen angel wasn't sure he was going to like what it was should he ever find out. The kid closed his eyes, concentrating on something.

His chain around his neck began to glow, gaining the attention of the others around the room. Osiris was shouting at the dog boy not to do it, but it was already too late.

 _Anubis looked around, it was dark here, cold even. Actually it was freezing in here where ever he was. There was a seat in front of him, someone with the whitest hair was seated in that chair, watching everything going on through a small portal in front of them. He snuck up behind them peering around the corner of the large old chair._

 _A scythe was placed at the others feet, his eyes gazing outward._

 _"Az?"_

 _"Hey Anu!"_

 _He walked around the front of the throne type thing. He knew something fishy was going on here._

 _"Your not healing."_

 _Azrael nodded his head as if already knew this and Anubis had no doubts that he did know such things._

 _"Or would it proper to say, your not allowing yourself to heal?"_

There was chaos, Anubis's eyes were glowing as were Azrael's. Osiris was trying to draw Anubis out but who ever was on the other end had a stronger hold on the dog boy then the other man could gain. Lucifer was leaning over Azrael his hand on his forehead trying to see what was wrong.

Sam watched as Hades and Nico both agreed to his plan, agreeing to take up the job that Azrael had until he was well again. The Incan and Aztec agreed, honor bound to help Azrael in any way they could, it was best not to get on Azrael's Father's bad side in disagreeing.

All four were gone, for the moment, in a blink. Hel was watching Lucifer struggling with awaking Azrael and Osiris yelling at Anubis to come back. She muttered under her breath, waving a hand and opening a portal of her own. Everyone was so wrapped up in seeing to Azrael and Anubis that they never noticed the man stepping out of her portal.

His eyes drawn to the two angels on the other side.

 _Azrael looked down, turning to look at his friend, his eyes drawn._

 _"Give them a chance Azz"_

 _"They don't deserve it! Not after what they did!"_

 _Anubis threw his hands up in the air in mild defeat. Azrael could be very stubborn if he wanted to be. There was a bit of a disturbance on the other side of the room, both turning to look at it, Azrael's eyes widening when his gaze met the whiskey gaze._

 _"I understand your still angry about that-"_

 _"Angry? I hate them for it! They ruined my life and for what? Daddy's approval? Dads an asshat and they are too in extension!"_

 _Taking a deep calming breath the Angel of Death turned to looked back out their portal. Anubis watched him carefully._

 _"What you being is not angry, is not spiteful, its cruel. Your brother has been here caring for you or at least your body for as long as he's been out of that cage, he could have run for it, but he didn't. He misses you, he feels terrible and if I can see that then surely you can too"_

 _"Why should I care? He didn't feel those emotions when they did what they did, not, they didn't care!"_

 _"How do you know that though? Azrael, your my friend, my best friend, but your being an ass by not allowing yourself to heal and making your brother watch you slowly fade. It takes more strength in a man to forgive for another's wrong doings then to hold it against them."_

 _Azrael looked up at him with watery eyes. He did miss his big brothers, but the problem laid in the fact that he didn't know if he could forgive them._

Lucifer looked up in mild shock as two more hands joined his in trying to rouse the younger angel. Gabriel nodded at his older brother, neither speaking a word to the other. Nero was nervous, pacing back and forth under the table. Lucifer snapped at the Hound to stop but it merely growled back at him dangerously.

"He's not healing! Why isn't he healing!"

The panic in Gabriel's voice was felt by every on in the room. Nero's head shot upwards toward the door, barking out three times before falling into silence. Alex followed his gaze cautiously stepping towards the door. Reaching out for the handle with a shaking hand, she gently pulled it open. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the body in the door, she screamed.

Lucifer's head shot up at the girl's scream, fearing it might be one of the leviathan, not that he thought they would do something as stupid as show up to a house where two known archangels were currently taking residents but then again they were in this problem because one had been stupid enough to jam a cane through the kids chest.

"He's not healing because he is not allowing himself to heal"

Alex stepped aside as the new man in the door way stepped forward, casting her a glance as he passed, following the Hound across the room to the other two panicking archangels and Azrael. Nero sniffed at Dante, yapping at him in familiarity. They watched from under the table as the three archangel gathered around the body on the table.

Gabriel and Lucifer looked up at their brother as he came up beside them, Raphael spared them as much of a glance as he spared Alex as he reached forward and placed a hand on the youth's chest.

"He is merely throwing a temper tantrum, enough is enough."

 _Azrael's eyes widened in sync with Anubis._

 _He felt weird, fuzzy almost, and it took him a moment to realize what exactly he was feeling. They had gotten Raphael!_

 _That was cheating._

 _"Well, my friend, it does not look like you'll have much of choice now"_

 _He glared at the Egyptian, "I always have a choice, they are not in charge of me!"_

 _It was Anubis turn to roll his eyes,"Give them a_ chance _! Honestly, ok, look, sometimes me and Osiris get into a tight spot, bad places, we've been to some very bad places, but at the end of the day I need him and he needs me, we even the other out, They'll always be there for you because that's what older siblings do! Hate does not get rid of Hate, it merely breeds resentment."_

 _Azrael was staring at him, hard, his chest was glowing as the Healer had taken over his healing processes forcibly. He did not have a choice in the matter._

 _"And, Az, they kind of are in charge of you"_

There was a moment of shock filled silence as Anubis's eyes widened and he fell backwards, Osiris caught him up before he could hit the floor.

Azrael's eyes began to fade, Anubis out of his head now, and they fluttered open. He looked up in surprise, mild cautiousness, at the three faces around him.

Gabriel smiled happily down at him, his eyes full of tears but happy tears.

 **He looked over, trying to get his brothers attention, why did he refuse to look at him? Gabriel's grip on his arm was as hard as celestial metal, keeping him grounded to the spot even as he screamed out in agony as his second and third wings were broken in half, three places each, they were merciful as if that word had any meaning now as they broke his wings cleanly, they would heal just fine.**

 **He watched as his brother twitched every time he shouted his name, he flinched at his screams and turned farther away.**

 **He should have felt something at this moment, but all he felt was betrayal.**

Raphael looked agitated but he always looked that way. Only the ones who knew him well enough could see the shining light of thankfulness under the clouding agitation. His lips twitched slightly, a hand reaching up to his hair line, stopping as he flinched away from the contact.

 **He reached forward, running his hand through his hair in a semblance of comfort even as he tore the dagger into his skin, carving the large intricate rune in his back to bind him to his Hounds. The gesture that once offered so much comfort now only served to anger him. They would not get away with this! He swore by it!**

 **They did not have the right to flinch at every scream he released, or every word he begged; no right at all.**

 **This was a betrayal that cut deeper then any knife or dagger could.**

Lucifer looked relieved, letting out a breath he had not known he was holding as he was able to gaze into his brothers eyes once more. He smoothed a hand over the youths hair softly, whispering something down at him in enochian. Azrael licked his lips as if preparing to speak.

 **'It'll be ok'**

 **That's what he had uttered even as he and Michael grabbed a wing each and broke them in half, twice, ensuring that should he use them any time soon it would be a painful reminder of what he had lost. A hand smoothed itself over his hair as they finished their task, right before those same hands grabbed him under the arms and hauled him up.**

 **Life ordered him to the gates and there he was drug, in chains, before he was shoved out of Life's grace.**

 **They would all regret this.**

"No! Get away from me! get away! I hate you! All of you! You ruined my life! You betrayed me! Get away! Abite! Recede a me! Dantes Nero auferenda, ut abstraherent eos de me!"

They all watched from varying positions in the room; Anubis and Osiris from the table in the other corner, Alex by the door, and Sam from the hallway entrance, and The three archangels from their spots above their youngest brother as he screamed out and the Hounds jumped up at their masters voice. They growled and barked, teeth bared and hackles raised as they stalked out from under the table and pushed the three archangel's back.

Dante jumped at Lucifer, aiming to take a chunk from his hand but the fallen angel jumped back just at the right moment. Nero stalked after Gabriel and Raphael, poisonous saliva dripping from his fangs almost as if he was daring them to try and defy him. They did as they were told though, forcing all three elder archangels away from the younger's side.

They watched from their various positions as Azreal slowly sat up, a hand scrubbing at his face, as he slowly turned himself to the side and his legs dangled over the edge of the kitchen table in Jody's kitchen. Anubis watched in part fascination and part dread as his scythe formed before him on the floor and he slowly slid off the table to fetch his weapon.

Azrael had never given Sam a reason to fear him, but as he stood looking into his eyes at this very moment, as his Hounds slowly returned to his side with saliva and poison dripping from their jaws, he knew his opinion on the matter was quickly coming to a turning point.

Out of all of them, Azrael was the one he should fear the most.

* * *

 **So? Will Azrael forgive his brothers? Will he give them a chance to get close again? Raphael and Gabriel are here guys! Where's Death? And Life (God) for that matter? Is Azrael going a bit darkside?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **(Should have another chappie up today, later, but today because of my unexcused absence!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Twisted Lullabies: Your awesome! Thanks for reviewing the entire time! EEEK I have no words! LOL :D I feel as if *When* Azrael does forgive his brothers, him and Anubis (and Alex?) are going to cause nothing but trouble! Thank you so much, sorry it took so long!**

 **Robin0203: OMG Thank you so much! That literally makes my day to see you say that! I'm so thrilled that you love it, you have no idea lol! Second Chances is deff going to be coming back around, I had a bit of a writers block for that one but I now have like three separate chapters half way done and I am so excited!**

 **Comments, reviews, critiques are all loved and accepted, however, Flames are hurtful!**

* * *

 ** _"Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful then the wound we suffered, to forgive the one who inflicted it. And, yet, there is no peace without forgiveness"_**

 **~~Marianne Williamson**

* * *

Azrael reached for his weapon, fingering the fine intricate etchings on the staff, his eyes were hard as he gazed out around the room. The tensity in the air was almost tangible. The Hounds were at his side as they always were, his protectors, his weapons. They gazed up at him as if requesting the order to attack, clearly the pain and memories of the binding ritual was still haunting their minds as well.

Sam took a step back from the doorway as the teenager turned around to gaze out at everyone, his eyes were darker then he'd ever seen them. Azrael turned in his spot, gazing slowly at everyone, his head inclining at Anubis whom nodded back silently, his gaze lingering on Alex whom Sam had almost forgotten was still here and who smiled in return, before he finally rested on Sam himself.

"What happened?"

That sent him for a loop, "You don't remember?"

"No that's not what I meant, what I mean is why is there so many wandering souls, what are my traitorous bastard brothers doing here, and what is going on?"

Sam cleared his throat, then cleared it again, unsure as to what to say. Azrael rolled his eyes in annoyance, dismissing the Hunter without a single word, turning his gaze towards the Archangels in the corner. They had made no moves to try and get any closer now that he had his Hounds at his call once more and it was clear that it aggravated them to no extents, he smiled darkly.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"You were fading, I just appeared here and you were fading! What happened to you Baby Brother?"

Azrael growled much like his Hounds did, his scythe glimmering in the light as he swung it around with a sort of practiced ease coming to hold the edge under Lucifer's neck. The Morning Star gulped as he went cross-eyed staring at the blade. His brothers were pulling at his arms at the same moment they too staring down at the gleaming metal.

" _Don't call me that!_ We are not brothers, we stopped being family the day you betrayed me! We are not _family_!"

He tried to leave but he was still too weak to do much of anything. He tossed the scythe away, into the air, and the rooms occupants watched in mild awe as it slowly shimmered into blue flame and disappeared right before their eyes. He made a face as he massaged at his chest, heading from the kitchen, passed Sam in the doorway, and collapsed on the couch with a low moan of pain.

The Hounds snarled once more at everyone in the room before trotting after their master, silently curling up on the floor in front of him. Anubis followed after a moment, plopping down next to his friend, the room covered in a blanket of eerie silence. Osiris stepped forward, as did the three Archangels, Alex, and Sam. They gathered in the center of the room and everyone pretended not to see the looks that the angels kept sending their (ex?) sibling in the next room.

"I believe it best to leave Anubis here for a little while longer, do not trouble yourself he is well-behaved and very responsible when the need arises."

The others nodded along, the Egyptian clearly had a calming affect and a say in with Azrael. They would take anything at this point.

Anything.

* * *

Alex sighed as she plopped down on the couch on Lucifer's other side. She felt like a messenger and every time she thought it over Gabriel kept sending her looks of amusement. They, minus Lucifer of course, looked over at the _human_ teenager sitting on the opposite side of Lucifer of all people. The fallen angel spared her a look.

"Hey kiddo"

Their attention turned to their brother at his semi friendly greeting. She nodded back, following his gaze in the direction the television that they all knew they weren't really watching.

Azrael and Anubis were on the other couch whispering back and forth to one another, the Hounds sleeping peacefully stretched out in front of the couch.

"Anything?"

Alex looked up at the Archangel in silence for a while. There wasn't much to say, Azrael's resentment for his brothers and what they did ran deep. She shook her head and told him what she had been telling him for the last hour.

"Give him time."

* * *

Anubis argued his point hard, Azrael disagreeing with just as much power, but it was clear he was starting to get through to him at least a bit.

"Az, you don't have to forgive them, yet, just..."

"I know I know, give them a chance"

Anubis elbowed him, following his gaze to the movie that he knew his friend wasn't really watching. His gaze jumping over to the couch his brothers were sitting on.

"How long has it been?"

Azrael looked over at him for a moment, "6 decades, give or take"

"And you don't miss them at least a little?"

He glared at his Egyptian counterpart but made no move to disagree with his question in the slightest. He merely turned his head back around to look at his older brothers once more.

"You know, when I was younger, Gabriel would sneak up behind me and lift me up above his head, let me sit on his shoulders, and together the five of us would go walking through the shopping district, Lucifer and Michael would get me all sorts of sweets and Raphael would always complain about it being unhealthy and how I should be snacking on fruits or veggies even as he was wiping the stuff off my face and offering another spoon full in the next moment..."

He trailed off, but seeing as they were broaching the subject Anubis wasn't about to let it drop.

"So you were basically the baby everyone doted on?"

Another look, _that_ look, " _Oh yah!"_

Anubis fist bumped his best friend, him and Alex had been at this for hours and they may be making a break through here.

"Az, as much as I know it pains you to admit, you need them just as much as they need you"

* * *

"I don't know what to do...We don't know what to do..."

"He'll come around"

The way Alex said it almost made him believe it, but they knew better, if there was one thing Azrael could do it was hold a grudge. Gabriel shook his head in uncharacteristic sadness, gaining Alex's attention at the sudden movement almost immediately.

"I hope your right bucko, we really hope you are, but Azrael...He has a lot to dislike us for..."

Raphael snorted, "That's putting it lightly, We betrayed every ounce of trust he had in us...In Father...We were all naive...Even Father was blinded for a long while, our youngest brother was wronged and in fighting back his wrong doers he was punished most severely...Father found out about the cruel joke Naomi and Zachariah had played on the youngest, taking his Hounds from him just to see him suffer day in and day out, Father had been furious, the only other time I can ever remember Father being that angry was when Lucifer snuck into Eden and seduced Eve."

He spared a look at his youngest brother across the way, Alex peaking out at him from Lucifer's other side. If he felt a small hand lightly touching his arm as she did he never said anything about it.

"He sent us to try and locate Azrael, to bring him home, when we returned empty handed Father himself went in search for our youngest brother, he left shortly after and hasn't returned since, we think he's guilty for what had happened in regards to Azrael. Death had been furious when he found out about their son's banishment, swore revenge for any hair missing on his child's head."

"And if there's one person you don't want to piss off, its Death, never usually ends well."

Alex was silent for a moment as she absorbed this information, so they had realized their wrong doings and went in search of Azrael only to be unable to find him to apologize in time.

"Does he know?"

That question gained their attention, all three Archangel's turned to look at her, she shuffled a bit and swallowed twice before continuing.

"Does he know you looked for him?"

There was silence, and for a moment she was sure she had finally asked one question too much.

"Don't know.."

That was it, "Maybe you should tell him-"

"You saw what happened when we got-"

"No," She cut him off and Gabriel looked over at her in alarm as no human had ever had the nerve to cut him off before (he was starting to like her, she had spunk), "Let him come to you, when he's ready, because I know he'll come because even if he never admits it, he needs you guys just as much as you guys need him."

* * *

"They don't _deserve_ my time! My forgiveness!"

Anubis nodded, still not ready to give up on his argument just yet.

"Maybe not, but-"

"They never even bothered to find out if I was ok after...They never came to find me!"

He was well aware his best friend was staring at him now, but he was not going to give him the satisfaction of looking over.

"How do you know?"

That sent to Death Angel for a loop, his gaze snapping to his friends in confusion, "How do I know what?"

"How do you know that they never looked for you, Az I know you well enough to know that when your angry, if you don't want to be found you won't be...But just because they never found you doesn't mean they never looked for you"

Azrael was silent but Anubis continued on.

"I understand that your angry at them, all of them, and you have every right to be don't get me wrong, but its just...They regret what they had done, why else would they all be here still? As much as you hate admitting it, your still a kid who wants their older brothers, I know you Aztec, its written on your face like scripture in a book, I can see the way you look over at them I'm not blind, you need them just as much as they need you"

The angel looked at his friend, sighed, and looked over at his older brothers. He hated it when Anubis was right.

"I know you were wronged, but do you think that having to do all those things to you was easy for them?"

He turned his gaze towards his brothers on the other couch, watching them carefully, well aware that at this point they had to know that he was watching them.

"Why can't you be the one who makes to first move?"

Azrael was out of his seat after the next moment, crossing the floor lightly. His Hounds huffed slightly but remained where they were as he slowly stepped over them, Anubis looked smug, fist bumping Alex when she plopped down next to him.

* * *

They all looked up in complete shock as Azrael came to a stop in front of them, he kicked at the carpet with his foot.

"Can I...Ummmm...We need to talk..."

There was silence after that, and unknowingly to all four of them, each wished it would swallow them whole.

* * *

 **Eight days of work nonstop** , **8-9 freaking hours! OMG AND I STILL HAVE TO GO IN TODAY TOO! But I finally got this chapter done!**

 **So Anubis is staying with the guys for a while! Him, Alex, and Azrael together, can anyone smell trouble brewing? Azrael's finally confronting his brothers (Minus Michael, I have plans for him!) Will they make up? So God disappeared whilst trying to find Azrael? What are the others going to do to the Leviathans? Where is Michael in all of this? And Death for that matter? What was on that cane that it was able to harm Azrael so much?**

 **Next chapter: We get some inside looks into the inner workings of the Heavenly Family, Azrael gets some things off his chest, tears might be shed, and new alarming information is brought to light. Oh, And Jody returns from work to find Azrael awake and one archangel magically transformed into three!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Robin0203: Hold onto that feeling girly! HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING! LOL! Omg I love that! Thank you so much! It is not wrong, not at all! I know exactly how you feel tho! And there's a reason that Anubis was so persistent on getting them back together again that will be brought to light later on in a future chapter here in the near future! I'd be the same tho, like forget you, I'm out! But no, there's a reason for that! Rant girl! RANT! This is not a rant free zone! Thank you so much, I'm so thrilled that someone likes it!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Right! Someone who understands what it feels like! The bromance with Azrael and Anubis is so much fun to write! Now that certain things are in motion, Anubis is going to be a lot more vocal, and him and Azrael are going to be a lot more vocal! He's like an excited puppy most of the time lol! I hope the conversation is well done and makes sense, I went back and rewrote and rerewrote and rererewrote it multiple times over but I think I like this one... XD and your not rude at all, thanks so much for pointing that out, I wasn't even aware that it was even happening, the spell check on the program I use to type is way wacked up, but I will deff try and pay more attention to it!**

 **Comments, reviews, and critiques are accepted with warm hugs, Flames need to be burned out.**

* * *

 _ **"A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss...That's the trade-off.**_

 _ **But I'll take it."**_

 __ **Brad Pitt**

* * *

There was silence after his admission, clearly neither group was looking forward to this little pow wow, but now that he was here he was going to do this no matter what outcome it might lead to. He nodded towards the door before turning on his heel and leading the way, he thrown the metaphorical ball into their court now.

Alex and Anubis watched as the three Archangels watched as the younger opened the door and walked out into the gravel driveway. Dante and Nero watched him go, huffed quietly at the silent command the others obviously didn't hear, and laid back down on their paws with their gazes locked on the doorway. There was a long pause after Azrael's back disappeared from the shadow of the door frame and they turned together to watch as the other three all shot up from the couch as quickly as they could, clearly having to hold themselves back with as much strength as they could in order to not show just how desperate they were in the form of running across the floor.

Unfortunately for them, the desperation could be read off of them like a book.

They stood at the bottom of the porch stairs, watching silently as Azrael kicked at some of the loose rocks. His shoulders were tense, drawing together as he bent forward. His back cracked as he leaned backwards, echoing around the clearing in the woods loudly. His voice was small, smaller then they ever remembered it being, but the anger behind it was like bomb threatening to explode.

"Why?"

There it was, the first step, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Raphael licked his lips carefully, stepping forward in a way he deemed as nonthreatening as possible, placating even.

"We were or-"

" _Don't_ patronize me! _Why! Why_ did you betray me! _Why_ did you do this to me! _Why_ didn't you think for yourself! _Why_ did you ruin my _Life!"_

 _"_ We didn't know what had happened! All we knew was that your Hounds had attacked another Angel, what were we supposed to do!"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Azrael spun around so fast, his eyes blazing with uncontrollable fury. They were making excuses for what they had done, they knew this and he knew this.

"I _told_ you what happened! They betrayed me first by taking them from me! I TOLD you and you didn't believe me?"

"What were we supposed to believe Azrael! They stole them from you, sure, but they were the ones covered in wounds not your Hounds!"

"You were _supposed_ to believe _ME_! Trust me enough to listen! But you obviously didn't!"

Gabriel had yet to speak, he was paying attention to everything, he'd always been different then his brothers in that regard. He was watching as his older brothers fell for Azrael's baiting like it was nobodies business and he resisted the urge to giggle at it, so much for being wiser! He watched Azrael carefully, he wanted something, he wanted to hear something, but neither of them would ever come out and simply say it.

It was still a pride thing.

They had been following commands, sure they were misplaced commands, but one simply doesn't ignore a direct command from Father. And at the same time they were also betraying the one thing that they all cherished most in this world.

* * *

Alex and Anubis were side by side as they leaned against the back of the couch, peeking out the window at the display outside, they saw the yelling, the arguing, and for a brief moment Anubis was sure maybe he had misguided and had misjudged the situation.

Maybe there wasn't hope for them after all.

"What are you guys doing? Give them some privacy! Come on!"

They waved the elder Winchester away, Anubis because he was an Egyptian _God_ and did not have to bow to the whims of a mortal, and Alex because he was not Jody.

However, Sam came up beside Alex a moment later, his hand pulling the curtain aside slowly so he could watch too.

* * *

He placed a careful hand on his brother's arms, having fallen into Azrael's trap, and pulled them back. This time it was Gabriel who licked his lips as he stepped forward carefully. They all knew that although the Hounds were not out here physically that all they needed was a simple call and they were as good as.

"We're sorry...We are so so so _so_ Sorry!"

"And an apology is meant to fix everything! You admit you were wrong? It does not change the fact that you made me an even bigger outsider among my own family! I was already isolated because of my looks, because of who I was, all I had was you and you couldn't _trust_ me! And now everything that happened after is as good as gone? Because you _apologized!_ "

Power was forming around his hands, balled into fists, but he quickly shook it out. He would not lose it, he wouldn't.

Their eyes narrowed slightly at that statement but they didn't press him on about it too much. There was still much about his time here on Earth that they were not enlightened to, nor that he had ever actually felt like an outcast among his brothers and sisters, but let it not be said that they would not dig in deeper at a later date. Azrael was calm, staring at him with the same brilliant eyes he had once looked up at him with when he had been a small toddling toddler.

Despite what he might say or try to appear as, he could see, he could see what Azrael wanted, what he needed. He was still a kid, barely fourteen, and he still wanted his family, his older brothers, he could see that and he could see that although he wanted this as bad as anything that it was his anger and his feeling of betrayal that would not allow him that simple pleasure in life.

Lucifer seemingly caught on soon enough, stepping forward slowly much as Gabriel had.

"No, but it can be a start...We were wrong Azrael, so wrong to do this to you...There is nothing we can think of that we can do in this universe or the next that can make up for our betrayal, but we are willing to try, tell us what you want us to do and it is done"

Raphael moved this time, everyone finally on the same page. Azrael was breaking at the seams, his entire world collapsing and rebuilding at the same moment and it made every instinct that they had intuned in them want to move forward and embrace the younger angel, hold him until the pain had passed, but Azrael was most dangerous when he was in this state of utter loss.

He didn't know what to do.

"If you want us gone, we will go and not bother you again, just allow us to make sure that you are healed and we are gone"

Azrael shook his head, his hands rocketing upwards when Raphael took another step forward. He had never planned for this moment, for this confrontation, as he had never thought it would come. He didn't know what to do now, he was breaking, about to fall apart by the very essence he was made up of and there was nothing he could do about that.

"No, _no, NO,_ no!"

"Azrael?"

He shook his head, tears of either anger or distress or both filling his brilliant eyes as he returned his gaze to his brothers once more. Raphael froze midstep, not daring to make another movement in the off chance his baby brother was feeling particularly deadly at the moment.

"Ok, ok, ok, it's ok...Just... _What_ do _you_ want Azrael? What is it?"

"I...I don't know! I don't know ok! I don't want you to leave but I do...I just...I don't knoooow!"

He spun around in a circle, clearing close to loosing himself and it broke them to pieces to know that this was their doing.

"You _never_ came to find me!"

It was a last ditch effort and he knew it. They knew it.

" _We_ did!"

Gabriel was moving now and he wished they would stop moving, but then he didn't, his mind was in circles!

"We looked everywhere for you, fought for you, we would have done anything for you, we _looked_ for you!"

He got closer and closer, Azrael sank to the ground in his trace, sinking to his knees, and Gabriel followed him down. Grasping the sides of his face with both hands gently. It was not time for talking now, it was time for action, this was a situation that did not call for words any longer, this was a situation that called for movement. Tears flooded from the angels eyes and he watched them fall for a moment.

 _"We looked everywhere for you Azrael, everywhere",_ He whispered softly, "We looked for you, we did, just because we never found you didn't mean we didn't look for you"

The clouds above them opened up in accordance to Azrael's emotions, always having been somehow connected together and influenced, but they didn't care. Not as the rain soaked their hair and their close, as the drops hid his tears and his dark hair stuck to his face, Gabriel didn't move an inch his hands still cradling the boys head gently.

"We looked for you"

Azrael drew in a breath, and slowly, oh so slowly, he sank forward into his brothers chest. Gabriel's shock was evident as his hands were frozen midair for a long moment before slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy buried in his chest. Hugging him tightly, his cheek sticking to the boys hair as he laid it there. Tears hid in the rain as they fell from his eyes too.

"We looked for you...We did kiddo...We looked..."

Raphael and Lucifer exchanged quick looks, both slowly walking closer to their brothers, kneeling down on the ground beside the younger's and wrapping their arms around his thin shoulders.

* * *

Anubis and Alex both turned to smirk at the hunter next to them. Sam rolled his eyes dramatically at the two.

They exchanged another fist bump.

"Anu why were you so keen on getting them back together?"

"I just knew"

He knew exactly what it felt like, to be missing something in his life, to be utterly alone. That's why he had been the one to go to Osiris, the one who apologized first.

* * *

"This doesn't change anything...Nothing..."

Even as he said it, his fingers digging into the back of Raphael's left shoulder, burying himself deeper into his big brothers embrace. Raphael laughed lowly, a deep rumbling reverberating from deep inside his chest that sounded like thunder rolling across great spans of clouds, his hands gently cradling the sides of his face as he pulled away from him for a mere moment coming to rest their foreheads together.

"This changes everything Little Brother, we have missed you every single day, more then you will ever know"

Azrael sniffed hard, his hands coming up to grasp onto his older brothers hands, this was becoming a common position for them all.

"But can we get out of the rain, we're not as young as we used to be and it isn't as warm as it was"

"Speak for yourself gramps"

Lucifer snorted, shoving Gabriel away in the arm. The messenger let out a sound suspiciously like a squeak and fell over, Azrael watched from where his head was cushioned against Raphael's chest, laughing out with shaky wet giggles as his brother fell over and splashed a puddle at his elder. The Healing Archangel grabbed at his face one more time, lifting his head up to gaze into his eyes once more.

"Come back inside with us?"

He could still see the distrust in his younger brother's eyes, and it would take a while for them to rebuild what they had broken, but it would not be because of their lack of trying. Now that they finally had their youngest back they were bound and determined to keep him. Azrael stared at him for a long moment, all three archangels clearly waiting for his answer.

After a long moment, despite his brothers hands still cradling his head, he nodded.

"Yes...I'll come back with you."

* * *

The phone in his pocket had rang hence the reason for Sam's early departure from the room as the four dripping angels came walking back inside surrounded in companionable silence. Lucifer squeezed the younger shoulder once as he broke off and came to stand in front of the Egyptian and the girl. He gave them each a look, his gaze settling on Alex first.

"Do not get me wrong, I find most humans to be disgusting vile creatures, but you, you I like...And thank you...However if you ever double cross me like that again..."

He left the threat open at the end but she shivered slightly at the things that ran through her mind, and his knowing smirk as her mind did that only made it worse. His gaze turned towards the Egyptian next, meeting his gaze head on, Lucifer could see why Azrael was good friends with Anubis. The Jackal boy smiled at him flashing his canines.

"And we have questions for you, lots and lots of questions! And I guess...Thanks for getting him to talk to us...I don't usually say this but we owe you, I owe you"

Anubis grinned, making a sound and waving his hand in a sign of no big deal. Lucifer chuckled motioning them both over with a wave of his own as he turned to make his way back to the couch his brothers were taking occupancy on.

* * *

"Dean what do you mean? Slow down?"

"..."

"What did you find?"

"...!"

"Are you sure? It can't be anyone else?"

"..."

"Do you think it might be the same stuff that had affected Azrael?"

"..."

"A bigger dose? What? You're confusing me Dean?"

"..."

"But why would they want Chuck? And Death?"

"..."

"What do you mean it smells like blood?"

"..."

* * *

The key in the lock turned, the lock making a popping sound as it slid out of place and the door was able to be opened. Jody stepped in, shaking rain off her head as she did and quickly shut the door behind her. It was raining as if it was the end of the world, Again.

'Seven days and seven nights, right?', she thought ruefully.

Stripping of her coat and hat she hung them on the hooks next to Alex's jacket and slipped out of her boots. She turned towards the light in the living room and walked down the hall.

"Alex I'm ho-"

She froze in the spot at the sight the awaited her.

Three grown men were sitting on her couch.

With three kids.

Two she recognized and one she didn't.

Azrael must have woken up while she was gone as she was wrapped into Lucifer's side, his hed resting lightly on the archangels bicep, his feet stretched out in the short brunettes lap, he lightly massaged them absentmindedly. Alex was on Lucifer's other side curled up in a blanket. Next to her was a dark toned man and a kid wearing clothes she remembered seeing in the museum as a kid, the man was scratching at the kids scalp slightly.

All in all it was a very-

"What the Hell is going on here?"

And as if it couldn't get any worse, Sam chose that moment to return as well.

* * *

 **So Jody is back! And The angels have sort of made up! And Lucifer kind of likes Alex!**

 **BUT!**

 **What is it that Dean has found? What's happened with Death and Chuck? Is Chuck God? We know that but do they? Where is Michael? What is it that the Leviathan are using to bind and harm celestial and primordial beings? What is going to be said between Anubis and The Archangels? How's Jody going to react to the new occupants in her house? Lucifer and Alex, anyone?**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robin0203: Your not the only evil one hehe! I just finished him and another's confrontation and it does get to certain points! I sort of hinted at what was going on with Michael last chapter, but he will be making a rather loud entrance soon! Have no fear! Suspense my friend suspense! Azrael is in fact still sick and that is going to play a huge part in the near future! Anubis has the best intentions but even the best of intentions can have bad results! Omg Thank you so much! That's so awesome you literally put the biggest smile on my face!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL I do plan on writing more for Anubis and Alex, theres something budding there that we are going to explore, as well as Azrael! Thank you so much! Just what I was aiming for! Jody is a spitfire, that much I'll share LOL! OHHHHHHH! And your story with Gabriel and Chuck broke my heart, just thought you'd like to know, my heart is broken and I thank you for that! It was perfect and the feels! THE FEELS!**

 **This is just a bit of a filler actually, the real action begins next chapter which should be up in a few days!**

 **I also have a pool going for my next story please go check it out!**

* * *

 _ **"The Strength of a family, Like the strength of an Army, is in its loyalty to each other"**_

 _ **~~~Mario Puzo**_

* * *

Dean jumped back in surprise when the man appeared next to him. The man was carrying a shield and spear, the clothes he had been wearing before had been exchanged for warriors clothes. His face was painted in what he assumed was ancient warrior markings, but he wasn't and ancient Inca so he wouldn't know.

Supay bowed to the Hunter, greeting him in his native language.

Dean rolled his eyes, why oh why did he get stuck with this one.

"Hey, man, can't you speak english? I don't want to be mean but I don't know what your saying!"

The Death god nodded a moment, taking a deep breath, before continuing on.

"I apologize great Hunter, I fear I must have forgotten the barrier between us. I said greetings and ask that you stay near me, there is a feeling of great power from within and Azrael has requested that you return in one piece, and living."

The hunter raised an eye brow but nodded any way. He spun just in time to shoot a spirit right in the face, it exploded into light and dust. The Incan nodded in understanding to some hidden message he must have sent as he too spun around and threw his spear with precise aim and took out the five spirits in the doorway to the factory Dean had been brought to by the reports of the strange activity. Supay marched forward with a type of confidence that the Winchester had not seen anyone walk with ever in his life.

He groaned in annoyance as he shot another spirit in the face, running to catch up with the Death god before him. Supay lead the way into the main room of the factory, opened his satchel and pulled a beautiful looking stone out, held it up in the flat of his palm, and in the moments that followed Dean watched as it began to glow.

All around them spirits formed, some with faces and others without, swarming slowly towards the stone held in the air.

"There is little to nothing I can do for these poor souls now, they need judgement only Azrael can deliver to them now"

Dean watched as the light emitting from the stone began to die down until it was nothing left but a cool colored stone. He startled when the tall man pulled it away and quickly stuffed it back in his satchel. His nose twitched and he made a face at something that Dean himself could not see nor smell, sparing one look at the human beside him the tall god jogged closer to the door, flung it open, and down a hall. Without a second to spare the Hunter was on his tail, chasing after and cursing him for his speed.

Note to self, do not let age nor looks deceive you.

They came to a stop in front of an old looking door, there was something odd about it, and the hunter watched in blood chilling silence as the Inca god reached out and laid a hand across the cool rock. He hissed as if scalded and pulled his hand away fast. Before he could say anything, the tall mans eyes began to glow a deep amber red and he lifted his spear up from the ground, spun it around in his hand, before lifting it and pounding the end of the shaft against the door. Admittedly Dean half expected the thing to break and when it didn't, breaking the stone door to smithereens instead, he was least to say astounded.

Stepping over thick hunks of stone they slowly entered the room.

And promptly stopped dead in their tracks.

* * *

The sound of a shot gun going off startled everyone out of their reverie. Jody was glaring at them all, not knowing them and somehow they had gotten into her house, a smoking barrel lowered as she glared at them all intensely. Anubis looked down at the smoking hole in his chest, hands patting at it in shock.

"She shot me! She freaking shot me! What is it with you hunter types and your stupid guns! Alex your mom's freaking crazy!"

Many things happened in the next moment, Azrael stood up snorting in laughter at his friend even as the hole started closing up. Alex glared at Anubis for referring to the sheriff as her mom, she may be taking care of her but she was not her mom. Raphael frowned slightly as he turned to look over the youth's chest, letting out a hum as he noticed the wound clearing itself away rather nicely.

Alex kicked him in the shin, hard, he just wasn't winning today.

Lucifer grunted behind her, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at her, was that sternness that Sam was seeing?

"There's more buckshot where that came from, someone better start talking and better start talking soon!"

Anubis held up his hands whining like a kicked puppy, ducking down behind the archangel in front of him, Raphael snorted in amusement. Sam stepped forward lowering her gun with a hand whilst wondering at the same moment where she had even gotten it from so fast. It really wouldn't surprise him as much as it probably should have if she did walk around packed and loaded.

"Jody, look, we don't have a lot of time to explain everything to you, but here it goes, that kid you shot is Anubis, those two are archangels too; Raphael and Gabriel, you know Azrael, now guy we have a problem!"

Jody was left speechless as they all turned to face the hunter beside her, ignore the lady with the shot gun why don't you? She sighed heavily, putting the gun away just as quickly as she had pulled it out but continued throwing threatening glances at everyone in the room. Sam shook his head at her, it was not in her interest at the moment.

He turned back towards the gathered angels and cleared his throat.

"Dean, as you know, went over to the town over to take care of the spirits there that had gathered because Azrael was still out for the count"

Lucifer nodded, having been there when he had summoned and acquired the aid of the council of the Dead and therefore knew of the plan he was talking about. The others shrugged clearly not caring and simply agreeing to go along with what ever had happened.

"Yes, and he still is not well, he _should_ be resting"

Cue a pointed look at the aforementioned angel of Death, and a glare from said aforementioned angel in return. It was obvious that they were interested in what Sam had to say by were also having conflicting emotions because of the involvement of their younger brother. It was an admirable trait, but something they did not have the time to deal with right now and it seemed only Azrael got the gist of that notion.

"Any, as promised, Supay had made it to him, to help like it was agreed upon, and they...Well they found something..."

"What is it exactly they found?"

"Death, and Chuck."

All eyes were on him now and he was immediately made aware of the fact that he was surrounded by very powerful beings.

"Sam, I think it would be best if you tell us where your brother is exactly."

* * *

There had been much yelling and arguing about it, but Azrael was not a spirit to be tied down somewhere and therefore at the end of that two and a half hour discussion as to why he was not permitted to go, he had grabbed Alex and Anubis and had taken them to where Supay was on his own. Raphael and Lucifer both turned to Gabriel and uttered that this was somehow his fault before disappearing too.

Gabriel sighed heavily as he grabbed Sam's arm and snapped out, leaving Jody and Bobby standing there in the door way.

Dante and Nero ran ahead, as if scouting out the area before their master could walk there. Yapping and growling back and forth to one another before they froze to the spot and whined sorrowfully. Azrael was quick to reach their sides, ignoring his brothers as the appeared, Anubis was quick on his verses with Alex in tow. He knelt down to the Hounds level and whispered to them; asking what it was that was bothering them.

Sam ran ahead of the group, meeting up with Dean in the door way of the factory while shaking his head as he saw his brother open his mouth to make a comment about all the angels that were now a part of their little circle. Motioning for his brother to follow, Sam motioned to the others from over his should as he took off to stay with his brother.

Gabriel, Lucifer, and Raphael were quick in jogging after, frowning as they entered the building and something familiar hit them in the face full force. They ushered the teenagers and the dogs with them until they brought up the end. Dean led them down a hall and through a large room then down another hall until they came to a stop in front of what must have been the factory safe. A stench hit the elder archangels full force and they were forced to stop, but Azrael kept on going into the room.

Supay noticed him and knelt on the ground before him, but Azrael paid him no mind, his attention focused solely on the two chained to the wall and unconscious.

Focused on his Fathers.

* * *

 **Soo? Chuck and Death have been found! Why were the captured? How? Why is there blood on the floor? Whose blood is it? And Where _is_ Michael? He's the only one not there! Is this Dick Roman making his move? Is Chuck God? What are they going to do now? Is Azrael as ok as he tries to make himself seem? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Robin0203: LOL I know right! And I am so sorry for scaring you lol! I didn't mean to! ^...^ Supay in an Inca deity! LOL yep but totally cool and I should update more frequently from now on too!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL Right! I feel like that's something Jody would do! And Anubis is practically your average teenager and it is so fun to write out! He's a sly dog, keep an eye on him! The Possibilities are endless but hopefully this cleared some of it up! I actually feel pretty bad for what I'm about to do! Thank you so much that means a lot to me!**

 **Big thanks to those people who support my fics and have my back, your all awesome amaze-balls, but you already know that.**

 **Comments, critiques, and reviews are always welcome, but flames are for camp fires!**

* * *

 _ **"Life and Death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides"**_

 _ **~~Lao Tzu**_

* * *

Silence rang loudly around the room as the group stared up at the two people.

Chuck, well his situation was kind of poetic if one thought about it (even to the Winchesters in the near future to come) He was crucified. All out crucified as in there was no expenses left undone, fine oak wood was nailed to the wall he was chained to, a chain of spikes up under his neck, keeping him from moving too much, the chain wrapped around the oak posts sealing his wrists stretched out, his shoulders looked as if they might be out of socket but in the position he was in it was hard to tell. His fingers were splayed out limply, large carpenter nails driven into each palm, his feet crossed at the end of the large cross. a nail sticking out from the top of the left and out through the bottom of the right.

Blood was painted all around him in intricate sigils.

His jeans and shirt stained with blood, dripping little droplets onto the floor. His curly hair matted down by the blood produced by a halo of thorns. All in all it was a pretty accurate picture of the most famous story in the bible, not including the Birth of course.

Death was next to him, just as vividly injured as the first. He too was enraptured to the wall by a coil of spiked chains. A cloak of darkness was hanging from his limp shoulders, blood dripping down the finest fabric either humans had ever seen. His finger nails had been removed and put back in forcefully the other way around. There must have been a pretty gnarly wound on his back, blood painted out into three sets of wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. A blood stain that looked suspiciously like a scythe was carved into his chest.

Death looked like _Death._

He to was adorning a crown of sharp thorns, blood sigils painted intricately around them.

The sigils themselves were painted all around the room, what they said nobody could really decipher, or at least nobody but Gabriel who was slowly deciphering them, being the Messenger seemingly had its perks.

Alex was back at Lucifer's side, when she had moved there no one was exactly sure, but he didn't move a muscle as her small slim fingers wrapped around his bicep tightly. Raphael bent at the knee, dipping a finger into the blood and rubbing it between two of his fingers, humming under his breath in mild horror and fascination.

Sam and Dean had somewhat retreated to the door once more, still maintaining a clear line of sight on all the occupants of the room. Whispering amongst themselves.

Anubis looked uncomfortable, sniffing the air and leaning forward to latch onto the back of Raphael's jacket.

There was a tang in the blood, something was different in it, something that he recognized but at the same time didn't. His mind reeled to remember where exactly he had smelt this stench before. Him and Raphael came to the came conclusion at the same moment. The Archangel stood minding not to dislodge the young Egyptian's hand at the same time the Dog God let out a low whine and shrunk back, eyes wide and panicked.

He knew where he remembered this smell.

It had soaked the room Azrael had been laying in when him and Osiris had first been summoned.

Gabriel quickly caught up with his brother and Anubis's revelation, his eyes widening in horror as it dawned on him just what they were looking at.

"This is...This is bad..."

"Gabriel, is it what I assume it is?"

The Messenger nodded, it was indeed what he had assumed it was. A blood binding spell, only certain people knew of these and even fewer knew how to cast them properly. The spell called for blood to bind; that of the victims own or a next of kin, this was too much blood to be simply theirs.

Azrael was stuck where he had landed, his Hounds whining softly next to him, butting his hands with their heads to try and get a reaction from him, anything really. His eyes were staring first at Chuck, and then at Death, rotating back and forth between the two men. His brothers were aware of his silence, his stillness, but were a bit preoccupied at the moment to deal with it at this time.

"I know where I've smelt this, its angel blood, Jody's kitchen reeked of it when you guys first summoned me. Its stronger though...Like stronger then Azrael's.."

Raphael nodded his head at the god beside him, ruffling his hair gently, "That is because the angel to whom the blood belongs to is stronger then him."

Gabriel's heart dropped, Lucifer looked between the three clearly not on the same page as his brothers were at the moment, moving forward and cringing at the stench as it hit him in the face like a ton of bricks, Alex moving with him in step still seemingly refusing to release his arm from her grasp, he either ignored it or didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Who's is it?"

Raphael opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could answer, "It's Michael's..Someone has dared to bleed my brother..That's how the have Dad chained here like a powerless doll."

They both turned to look at the one who had spoken, Azrael was glowing with rage, his Hounds responding with howls of anger, hackles raised and fur on ends. There was a concentrated light that had formed in his hand, taking shape into a scythe of his own design. Sam and Dean rejoined the group as an unknown wind made itself present to them, blowing the items loose on the floor into a vortex.

Anubis responded to The Son of Death's call, flashing briefly into an actual jackal headed creature. His nails grew faster, ending in sharp curves, canines making themselves sharper, glistening when he too howled with what was assumed to be poison. Azrael was loosing his temper, and he had grown since the last time the Archangels had seen him, they had a feeling that it would be more then little puffs of smoke and tiny little flashes of fireworks.

His eyes warped, sinking in, expanding like the eyes of a demon. Sometimes because of his natural disposition and his soft spoken ways it was easy to forget that next to the Archangels, he was the most powerful being in the room. His hounds growled, foam forming at the sides of their mouths as they grew in size, rivaling that of a Hell Hound who looked like a mere pup compared to what stood before them all now.

The room itself warped, the visage twisting and turning. Lucifer twisted Alex around, burying her into his chest, manifesting his own wings as a secondary precaution, the girl was shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. She felt softness wrap around her, opening her eyes only briefly from her spot smooshed into the mans chest to look out at the rose colored feathers rubbing at her shoulders.

Raphael was trying to calm Anubis, finding it useless in his currant endeavors he rolled his eyes in slight fondness and touched two fingers to his forehead, helping to guide the boy down when his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Shit had hit the fan fast.

Supay was kneeling on the ground, previously silent until now, waiting for his commands to do something, anything. Azrael had his back to them, dark lightning filling the room, illuminating a premature set of wings in its wake. It was kind of amusing in a morbid sort of way how one little thing could make so much happen as result.

A burst of energy shot from the Angel of Death. Shooting out and engulfing the room in its bright light. It was beautiful, one being of both life and death, dark and light, he was yin and yang in one body.

Glowing blue eyes and obsidian black eyes shot open at the same time, engulfed in brilliant white flames, their eyes slowly faded into that of a normal mortal hue. A force unseen pulled the nails from Chuck's hands, from his feet. The chains keeping them in place slithering effortlessly from their shoulders like a snake slithering off a tree limb. They both fell forwards as the thing keeping them hanging up. Azrael's eyes turned shifting once more.

Glowing dark, with a white pupil pushing through, his eyes like nothing Sam nor Dean had ever seen before.

The room was like a vacuum, oxygen sucking towards him, taking the breath away from the three humans. Chuck rubbed at his face, spreading blood, before lifting his chin and looking out at his youngest Son. Death was massaging his chest, looking at the gathered hunters, angels, and deities. But as it happened, both primordial beings turned to look at their Son before them. Power gathered around the young teenager. Screaming in silence, building and building, his face was blank.

His head slammed upwards, arms spreading at his sides and his mouth opening in a silent scream. Releasing a power that was more ancient then any of them, more potent then anything they had seen before.

Something that was never meant to be unleashed into this world or the next.

A fury so great it had even the two primordials struggling to stop him.

Their eyes widened.

 _ **"Azrael! No!"**_

* * *

There was a resounding thump as a body hit the floor of the demolished room.

The last thing heard was the frantic calling of their name and the whines of two concerned beasts.

Then blissful darkness.

* * *

 **OKIE! SO since it took so long to update I tried to make in actiony! So, Sam and Dean have reunited and have found Chuck and Death... Bound by the blood of an Archangel...**

 **What happened there? Who is out for the count? What is Azrael doing? Releasing? Is there things that even his brothers don't know about him? Who is using Michael's blood to seal Chuck and Death? What is so important about those two? Why capture them? Where _is_ Michael? What's happened to him? And the Leviathon? Is there going to be a new enemy on top of Dick? An alliance of sorts? Is Anubis going to be ok? Is Lucifer sort of maybe kind of beginning to warm up to the thought of Alex? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robin0203:LOL well hello buddy! Thank you so much! I am happy you liked it! I am back indeed!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Right! I thought it would be cool! It was a tad difficult to describe but I'm happy that I did well! I plan on including Michael more now, I feel slightly bad for what I am about to do to him! I sort of took the story of Loki being bound by his son's entrails and inserted it as best as I could for Chuck and Michael! I intend to use more of their true forms too! I'm so happy you liked them!**

* * *

 ** _"Only the dead have seen the end of the war"_**

 _~~George Santayana_

* * *

There was a bright flash of light, electricity made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. The air in the room felt tingly, almost as if a bomb had gone off inside with them. When the light had all but faded they all looked around the room in awe, everything was completely destroyed. The room was in ruins, it almost didn't even look like a room any more.

A thud interrupted them before anything could be said.

Everyone turned in slow motion.

Chuck and Death were struggling to cross the floor to make it to the fallen boys side. Their struggles were well pronounced as they were still suffering from injuries, Azrael not yet strong enough to heal the two of them. Blood smeared from their own hands and mixed with Michael's blood on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?"

"This is bad, very very bad"

The question was ignored as the two most powerful beings in the room fretted over the boy. Chuck shoved is hand up under his shirt, laying it flat against his chest. Death turned, facing the Hounds, Nero and Dante were whining at his head laying on their stomachs.

"He will be alright"

It seemingly did nothing to calm them though. Raphael pushed through his gathered brothers to get to his beloved younger brother, Father, and Uncle. He knelt down next to him, trying to halt his father's actions. Chuck shrugged him off though, still pushing weak power into the boys chest.

"He won't wake up! What happened, he is weak! Too weak, much too weak!"

"Father, please, you yourself are still attempting to heal what was done to you, please."

He was stopped short by a glare from his Father, "No, I lost him once, I _can't_ loose him again!"

Raphael nodded, shell shocked at his Fathers admission. He took a step back, bumping into Lucifer as he did. The Morningstar had yet to release Alex from his hold, but his eyes were locked onto his youngest brother. Gabriel held a hand to his mouth in silent concern, Anubis was still out for the count, true form slowly fading back to his human form, Sam and Dean were looking around cautiously.

With that sort of energy boost it was bound to attract something.

Supay had vanished once he was sure his boss was well, not wanting to get caught in Azrael's backlash.

Sam put his hand down on Dean's shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid in the midst of Death, the Archangels, and whatever it was Chuck really was. Something they would get to the bottom of at a later time. He stepped forward with raised hands trying to maintain the somewhat calm atmosphere.

"We need to get out of here, worry about this at a later time, in a safer place, we don't know who felt that, whatever it was"

They all nodded in understanding, clearly seeing what he was talking about. Death, having regained more strength at a faster pace, stood from his spot on the floor. He tried rubbing at the blood on his suit, attempting to clean him self up and straighten his suit at the same time. When he was good enough, he bent down and lifted the boy from the floor.

Sam stepped back as Death stood to his full height, there was something almost threatening as he carried his only son protectively out of the crowd. Chuck stood, taking a moment and Gabriel's offered shoulder as support to move forward. Raphael watched them carefully before deducing that they were stable enough as he too bent down to lift the unconscious pup boy off the floor.

* * *

The three archangels exchanged looks and in mixing their graces together they were able to teleport all of them from the strange room in the warehouse and back to Jody's house. Death set Azrael on the couch, Raphael set Anubis on the floor next to him (he would wind up there in the long run so he figured he would cut out the middle man) Chuck moved to sit in the vacant chair next to the couch running a finger over the small cuts and watching as they healed themselves up.

Jody and Bobby were gone and they seemingly forgot to leave a note.

Alex sat with Lucifer, smooshed between the arm and his legs, on the recliner.

Gabriel was stretched on the arm of the couch Azrael was laying on.

Sam and Dean were standing in the background observing the entire situation silently.

They were silent, worry rolling from the adults in waves, Azrael had yet to waken once more. Slowly but surely Chuck healed all of his cuts and bruises, much to the Hunters amazement.

"Father?"

His head snapped up, turning to face Lucifer, an eyebrow raised at being addressed by his wayward son. The blonde archangel rubbed at the back of his neck not having actually expected his Father to acknowledge him.

"I know what your going to ask Son, and no I did not release you from your cage, but now that this has happened I do not intend to send you back just yet."

Lucifer was frozen for a moment and Alex elbowed him hard in the ribs, "I...I'm sorry"

"What?"

Now it was Chuck's turn to be surprised. He turned back around to look at his son.

"I'm sorry, for...For what I did...I'm sorry dad...Please forgive me"

"You were always forgiven Son, all you needed to do was ask"

Now they were quiet. Azrael and Anubis's soft breathing the only sounds in the room. Death had since fully healed and had begun pacing back and forth. Muttering under his breath about something that none could decipher. Chuck watched him for a long while, leaned over onto his knees. At what seemed like random intervals Death would look over at Chuck and seemingly say something with his eyes.

"My son has been poisoned."

Death's voice was...Well it was Deathly calm. It was almost scary. Chuck looked up at him, his eyes seemingly sparking.

"Do you think I am happy about this? He is my son as well!"

"He would not have been in this position had you not banished him from his home! Azrael does not lie, we had raised him better then that!"

"What else was I to do, my children were frightened and he was as right as rain"

It was something else watching the two most powerful beings in existence argue. It was also very frightening.

"You should have believed him Life"

"I am not a perfect being Death"

"No Life, for a perfect person would have believed him."

"I made a mistake Death, do you not think I had not tried to rectify it? I have been looking for our child for eons upon eons, but you know him as well as I, if he does not wish to be found, he won't be"

Death and Chuck had moved in sync, at each others throats practically, four sets of powerful eyes sparking threateningly. Storms were gathering outside, the windows shadowing over in response to their darkening tempers. It would do them no good being at one another's throats though. Azrael knew who he was, what he was, and therefore what he had actually done could make their issues with the Leviathan look like a mere walk around the park.

"This will do us no good. We need to be one in this"

"The boundaries need to be checked and enforced"

Death nodded at Chuck, he was still unable to leave however it was not like he wanted to leave his son's side either. He could do as he needed from where he was. Eyes turned back to Azrael and in extension Anubis.

All they had to do now was wait for them to awaken.

Deja vu? Anyone?

* * *

 _Bobby and Jody struggled forward, forced into a dark damp room. The door was slammed shut behind them. The sheriff was quick in turning back, banging into the door. She was happy at the moment that Alex was not with her; not only so she wasn't a captive, but so she also didn't hear the words that had come out of her mouth when she realized rather quickly that the door was locked._

 _Bobby had turned the other way, something having caught his eye._

 _A stutter broke Jody from her reverie._

 _On the wall behind them, nailed up like an extreme version of the latest addition to ones butterfly collection, was undoubtedly an angel. Six pairs of brilliant white wings were nailed to the wall, blood dripping down the stunning white feathers. Streams of little tubes were jutting out from his body, a golden red substance was being sucked from him (they both suspected it to be his blood) bruises were under his eyes, his feet limp as he hung to the fall._

 _He wore a warriors skirt that looked as if someone had pulled it from a history book, particularly the Roman sections, an under shirt that one would wear with armor, and a golden band around each arm._

 _They'd seen him before, in a painting somewhere, in a church._

 _It was the Archangel Michael._

* * *

 **So, Michael has been found? Bobby and Jody have been taken, but by who? Who has taken Michael, and in extension Bobby and Jody? Will they notice the absence? What is it that Azrael has done? What boundaries must be checked? What is it that Death and Chuck haven't told them? Will Azrael and Anubis wake up? What will Sam and Dean think of having Chuck and Death with them now? How will Alex be involved in all of this? Lucifer and Alex?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Robin0203: LOL I completely get it! I love it! I love my version of Chuck, even if it is ooc! Thanks dude! I love that you love it!**

 **(Guest): Thank you so much! There is definitely not going to be romance between them cause I don't write that well! Like at all! More along the lines of good friends, maybe even sort of brother-sister, but as much as Lucifer would allow that to be! Thank you so much that's so kind of you!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Can I just say that you are an evil evil person! Your fics always hit right in the feels! Ugh I hate you but I love you for doing that to me! THEY'RE SO SAD! anyway... LOL! It does make it more interesting! I feel so bad for Mike! I'm a bad person ;)! Thank you so much! Someones about to get their butts kicked, but who will it be? They will! I promise!...Or will they? Hehehe! AND I KNOW! THEY WERE SO NICE! ROB WAS LIKE 'COME HERE' AND NEXT THING I KNOW WE WERE HUGGING! EEEEEEEK! THEY ARE SOOOOO NICE!**

 **So! I hope this chapter is as good as the others!**

 **Reviews, critiques, and comments are always welcome but Flames are for camp outs!**

* * *

 _"Wisdom is found only in truth"_

 ** _~~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**

* * *

Death had retreated to a vacant room in the house, a guest room of sorts, to do what only Chuck seemed to know. Anubis was moved from the floor and onto the recently cleared coffee table. Him and Azrael had yet to awaken and it was becoming worrisome. Chuck was too interested in any of the angels then any normal man should be. but Sam and Dean backed off when they knew it was not a good time to bring it up.

Sam had always had his suspicions anyway.

Lucifer had retreated to the kitchen after Alex had gone back upstairs, her phone in hand, her attention on whomever it was she was texting back and forth with. Chuck had watched them go their separate ways silently, observing the strange little relationship that was forming there and had the situation not been as dire as it was he would have smiled at it. The girl was good for his son.

Sam watched Lucifer's retreating back, and for as long as he had known him he had never seen the man look so _defeated;_ his shoulders slumped and his head tilted downwards. Despite everything that had happened between them, every insult and injury, the cage, everything, Sam couldn't help but feel bad for him. Something was weighing heavily on him and Lucifer was not the kind of man to openly talk about his feelings.

Gabriel and Raphael had retreated to the other side of the room, Castiel in tow, all three seated on the worn out couch whispering back and forth to one another. What it was they were saying was left unknown to those in the room who did not have super hearing powers. Nothing must have been in bad taste, seeing as Cas had this small semi smile on his lips as he ducked down into himself between the two as they said something in unison to him. The elder archangel touched a few fingers to the younger seraph's forehead, muttering under his breath and Gabriel ducked down with a smile to look at the younger angel as whatever it was Raphael was actually doing took affect.

They looked like actual brothers, and Sam briefly wondered if this is what it was like up in Heaven before everything had gone wrong. Well, that, and minus the entire Azrael and Anubis thing of course.

"It was peaceful"

Sam turned, burning a slight red at having been caught staring, by Chuck. He was watching the seen with a nostalgic sort of expression adorning his face. Chuck smiled at him briefly before returning to the angels. His eyes bright, filled with a love that was older then time itself.

"Time is a fairly new concept, yes, one of many."

"You know what Heaven was like? You can read my mind? I thought you said you were a prophet."

There was a chuckle from next to him; soft and rumbling; it reminded him vaguely of a calm thunderstorm over rolling lands.

"I think you know the truth, but, you are permitted to believe what you wish, it is your right"

"So your him? The _man_? Where were you? Didn't you hear everyone calling for you?"

Chuck grimaced, Sam inwardly applauding himself for hitting the nail right on the head. But then the recent gruesome memories of how they actually found him came to mind and he felt bad for railing on him.

"It's alright, but, yes, I did hear every single prayer, every beg, every cry, everything. It broke me in more ways then one Sam, think of me what you would like, but I _do_ care for my children, all of them. Do not think that had I not had the power I would not have come for them, even Lucifer."

"But why? Why didn't you? Why even Lucifer? After every-"

This time, something snapped. Chuck's head snapped around to look at him, and in the minute moment he had actually met the man's gaze, Sam felt the same fury that could enable one to unleash plagues upon the world. The ground shook only vaguely, some turned to look around at the action, even the man in question looked up from his hands from where he sat in the kitchen, but finding nothing they returned to what it was they were doing.

Chuck took a calming breath to pull his rage back in check.

"After everything he had done? Sam, despite _everything_ Lucifer is not a villain. There is many things about this universe, existence, creation, that humans as a species do not know and could never understand. But after everything that has happened, Lucifer is _not_ a villain."

"Try me?"

Chuck heaved a sigh again, rubbing a hand down his face, and when he turned to look back up at the hunter he looked as old as age itself, worn and tired.

"Alright, I will try and tone it down for you, but since you want to know such things.. Before life as you know it, before light, there was Darkness. Nothing but Darkness. Together there was three, Darkness; destruction, Life; light, and Death; end. Life and Death live in balance of each other, as Life, Death and Darkness did. There was peace among them, as they were all of equal standing and power, until one day Life and Death wanted to create."

Another interrupted him when Chuck made to take a breath, obviously striking too close to home. They turned to face Death, looking as grim as ever, but at the same moment unnaturally lively.

"The Darkness grew jealous of their creations, twisting them into hellish figures and savage beasts. Death left them both, to do its own business, for Death is, and Death was. Life turned their back on the Darkness out of spite and anger. Creating four powerful beings, His Son's, those Archangels. His first, Mikhail, or as you know him Michael, was alone and whilst Life's back was turned, The Darkness crept in to destroy the young Archangel in revenge for being forsaken, the screams of agony alerted Life whom returned to save their child fighting back The Darkness. In fear for what might happen whilst Life continued creating, they gave the child away to Death to watch over until they were able to create the next, Lucifer, The Light Bringer, The Morning Star."

Chuck nodded at Death in greeting, turning back towards Sam, "After Lucifer, Life created Israfil, Raphael as you would come to know him, to help fix what the Darkness was breaking, and after Raphael, Life created Jib'ril, Gabriel to spread word of the need to defeat the Darkness. Four Son's made of Life. Of Light."

"And Death"

"But the Darkness could not and cannot be truly destroyed, for the balance must still be maintained, one cannot truly live without the other. And so they plotted to lock the Darkness away in an unbreakable prison, but to lock the prison one needed a lock and a key. Life gave the key to Lucifer, the brightest among the angels, the most trusted Lieutenant."

Death nodded, continuing, "But Life and Death did not want to give the lock to just one being, and so they created another, the perfect mixture of both of them, Azrael. They created him just so, he was neither truly living nor dead, he just _was."_

"And because of this truth, they gave him the Lock."

"All was good, the Darkness gone and creation was just beginning to unfold, but, unbeknownst to the two primeval beings the Mark, the Key, the Lock, was a curse, and so it began to corrupt Lucifer. Lucifer became jealous of mankind, and God banished Lucifer"

Sam was stunned, to say the least, his mind trying to and failing on multiple accounts to comprehend what he had just been told. If the mark, the key thing he was told about, was able to corrupt Lucifer, why didn't it corrupt Azrael?

"It did not corrupt Azrael because he is both parts Light and Dark, you cannot corrupt something that is already technically corrupted."

Death nodded in agreement with Chuck, patting him on the shoulder, "I must check on the other boundaries, I will return"

He was gone before anyone could say anything else, leaving Chuck cursing him in his wake 'yeah I know you can hear me you insane bat!' he turned back to Sam a moment later, rubbing at his face once more with the same hand.

"So you see Sam, Lucifer is not a villain, he may be many things, but he is no villain"

He tapped him on the shoulder as he walked passed. Sam watched as he entered the kitchen, Lucifer looking up at the sounds of his foot falls, standing from his seat in a hurry and Chuck raised a hand. He said something to the fallen angel and Lucifer responded, looking down at the floor once more. Chuck uttered something back reaching forward to pull him into an embrace. Lucifer practically melted into him, wrapping his arms around him, allowing himself to break in thinking that he was out of sight from everyone else.

He wasn't.

"He misses Michael"

* * *

 _Bobby got closer to the angel nailed to the wall. His heart leaping to his throat at the mere image of him. He may have had it out for him trying to get Dean to say yes and all, but even then, he would have never wished for this._

 _"We have to help him."_

 _He may not like him, but this was wrong and the archangel may be their only way of getting out of here and getting free'd. Jody was at his side, already reached up with a pocket knife she had pulled from somewhere to rip the nails out._

 _She spared him a glance._

 _"Help me"_

 _He nodded, indicating that he would catch him when she pulled the final nail free. It didn't take long, the holes going straight through his hands looking mighty painful. As soon as he was free from the wall, they went about pulling the tubes free. Jody sat with him, his head resting on her thigh, as they waited to see if he would wake up. It took a while but his eyes began to flutter._

 _However that didn't mean he woke though._

 _A door on the other wall opened with a loud slam, a snarl coming from outside. Something large jumped in the room before whomever it was behind them stepped in after._

 _"Hello Singer"_

 _"Who are you! What do you want?"_

 _"How do you know me?"_

 _The mysterious man smiled eerily, "You don't know me, but you will, so very very soon, for now however, have at them Khorne, but do not kill them, yet"_

 _Before the thing, the beast, could do anything they were surrounded by feathery appendages, an arm ducking them down into another's sides._

 _"You will not touch them Chaos"_

* * *

A knock at the door at this time of night? Lucifer groaned as he thrust himself up from the couch Chuck had poofed up before he turned in to bed upstairs.

It was almost 3 in the morning!

He walked slowly, his back and legs cracking as he moved after laying so long in that position. He reached for the handle at the same time Alex descended the stairs, freezing in mild horror as he pulled it open.

A teenage boy was standing in the shine of the porch light.

He twitched his jaw, turning only slightly to look back at Alex, an eyebrow raised in a silent command to explain. Alex was silent for a moment, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words at having actually been caught after all this time.

"I _swear_ I can _explain_!"

* * *

 **So! Michael's awake! Sort of... Chaos? Who is Chaos? And why has he taken Jody and Bobby? How does he have Michael? Why? Is he the one who trapped Chuck and Death? Is he on his own, or working for something else? What is khorne? Also, a bit of a backstory to Azrael and the others! Anyone have a feeling that something bad is going to happen? What's Alex's explanation going to be? How is Lucifer going to react? Who is the boy?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Twisted Lullabies: Dude I love your stuff! You make me wanna hurt you and hug you at the same time because of all the feels you give me! LOL! And, aren't they! Gah, they were so nice! My uncle had gotten into an accident whilst I was there and Rob saw me upset and stuff and he was like 'What's wrong?' and when I told him he was like *hugs* and stuff, and he was sooo nice! And Rich too! Gosh they were awesome!**

 **I really love that you liked it! I was a bit nervous about that chapter! I remembered Chuck telling Metatron (Spoilers but I assume your there) that Lucifer was _*not*_ a villain, and then he acknowledged that it was the mark that did that to him too, the feels in that scene alone man! I don't wanne seem sympathetic towards him, but, well, I do kind of feel bad for Lucifer. His only fault was that he loved his family the most over everything else and when he refused to love something over them he was punished for it (don't get me wrong, he had done some pretty nasty stuff, but that aside!) and now I'm ranting and I apologize!**

 **He does miss his big brother! Something that gets talked about in depth in the chapter! No it will not end pretty, but I'm not gonna tell you why or how! LOL! I'm still working out the kinks for Chaos, but I think I got him down!**

 **Thanks for the review! AHH! And I can't wait for you to post the sequel to 'Why'd you Leave' I know its gonna be so good!**

 **Robin0203: LOL Thank you! Something is going to happen! Something big! But its a surprise!**

* * *

 _"Its rather easy to shine in the light..but to glow in the dark...That's mastery."_

 _~~Rick Beneteau_

* * *

"I can explain!"

It hung in the air for everyone to see, Lucifer turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh please! Please explain this one to me! Please do! I beg you!"

The door was still hanging open, the kid looking between the man at the door and Alex. She gave him a sympathetic smile as she allowed her backpack to fall from her shoulder. Lucifer followed it as it fell to the floor, turning back a certain look he had remembered receiving from his own father and brother.

"You were sneaking out!"

"I can still explain!"

He nodded, the boy let out a loud yelp as a hand closed around the front of his jacket and yanked him closer. He would swear later that the man's eyes were glowing when he glared down at him. Alex rushed forward, grasping at his arm as she tried to yank him off. He wasn't budging and she was seriously regretting getting caught now.

"Luci, let him go! Stop it! Let him go!"

"I don't know who 'him' even is!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

He spun back around to face her, his face taking on an incredulous expression he quickly shoved the kid back out the door and spun around to face her completely, his hands on his hips.

"Your _boyfriend_! You're too young to have one of those!"

"I'm sixteen!"

He shook his head, slamming the door in the boys face. Alex let out a wail of agitation and surprise as the fallen angel bent down and threw her over his shoulder. She let out an irritated groan as he turned and walked back up the stairs relinquishing her efforts to her fate, falling limp and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are completely over reacting!"

"I'm _under_ reacting missy, trying to sneak out of here with a guy! Your still a kid! My Dad! If you absolutely have to see the kid then do it during day time hours!

She nodded in agreement, "Just.. Don't tell anyone"

"Sweet Heart, they already know!"

He sounded way too happy about that, "And I wanna meet him!"

"But...But..How do I explain a random man and all the others crowding around him!"

These dang stairs were longer then she remembered them being, "Tell the kid you have brothers."

* * *

"You will not touch them Chaos"

He smiled sweetly sick at them all, leaning forward and running a sharp finger nail over the Archangel's pale cheek, scratching at his chin roughly.

"And what will you do about it little Archangel? You are powerless! I could defeat you with a mere flick of my wrist!"

"I will not allow you to touch them Chaos."

The large man laughed darkly, standing back to his full height, dark shadows swirling behind him menacingly.

"I don't want to fight you, as fun as it would be for me, you are of no use to me now. I need a way to get a hold of my dear uncle"

* * *

Anubis sucked in a breath from where he was lain on the floor, his eyes flashing open in alarm as his form shifted. He saw something, like a dream but not. He wasn't sure what it was but it had the teenage death god jumping from the floor and growling. Anger took hold of him a moment later and he began morphing once more. He had mastered control over his two forms some time back, but at moments of true distress was something that even eons of practice could override.

He howled in rage, turning around breathing heavily and flipped the entire couch over and across the room, it hit the wall with a loud crash that had undoubtedly woken everyone in the house. If it hadn't, it had sure done the trick on Azrael, he slammed his hand out and the couch went flying into the air, slamming into the ceiling and exploded into tiny little bits.

Rubbing at his head as he sat up, the angel looked around at his best friend.

Anubis was seething.

"Anu? Buddy? What happened?"

The dog god howled, canines bared, "He's back!"

"Who?"

"He's back Az!"

" _Who?"_

"You know _Who_! And he's back!"

The dog boy howled again.

Alex came running down the stairs, hair in twin braids (courtesy of Lucifer-he claimed he learned from Raphael-The healer said otherwise) to see what the commotion was about. Lucifer right on her trail, Gabriel behind him. Raphael came from the kitchen with Sam and Dean. They all just sort of came out of the wood work.

Chuck and Death even, from the side office that Alex was told not to go into.

Azrael ignored them though, facing his best friend, taking his shoulders in hand and shaking him hard.

"Who Anubis? _Who!_ "

"Apophis!"

Azrael reeled back as if he had been burnt. Chuck's brows furrowed, clearly indicating that he was not as familiar with such a name as his youngest son was. Gabriel and Lucifer exchanged glances secretively.

Looks like baby brother and friend had made an enemy.

"That's impossible!"

"Is it? Technically _we're_ impossible! You're half dead and half alive! That's impossible! But," His eyes shifted, "It gets worse!"

"How is his appearance not the worst of it!"

"I think he has your brother."

It was like the two were the only ones in the room, the others out of sight out of mind. Frantic at the return of this new character. Anubis was somewhere between the phases of his human form and his true form. Canines flashing in the air whenever he opened his mouth to respond to the true son. Azrael ran a hand through his hair nervously, taking a moment to fully comprehend what he had just been told.

"What?"

"I believe that Uncle has your brother, the one who was missing, whose blood we had found your Dad and my Papa trapped in!"

* * *

"I understand why your here...But what about them?"

"What about them?"

"Why do they have to be here?"

Alex motioned towards the other two archangels sitting casually on the couch returning her stare just as she gaze it out. Gabriel was munching on a lollipop he'd snapped up, Raphael was tapping his fingers on his crossed knee, both waiting patiently, something that she was worried about. Lucifer seemed all too calm too.

"Well I wanted to meet the boy, and we talked it over, and they want to meet him too, is that going to be a problem?"

She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "No."

Lucifer smiled down at her, patting her on the head, "Good Girl."

She turned to take a seat between the two on the couch, ignoring them as they tried to talk to her. This was bad enough with the one here, and now he was gonna have to meet all three!

"Oh just wait until Mike gets here, you think we're bad! You haven't seen bad!"

Nobody said anything about the statement he made, not having the heart to tell him it was more of an 'if' statement. Alex watched Lucifer carefully as his back turned towards her, messing with something around his neck that he never let anyone see. Recalling the conversation that Gabriel and Sam had had. It was almost sad.

 _"He misses Michael."_

 _Sam turned to face Gabriel in mild surprise, not having heard him move across the floor, the Messenger spared him a smirk at the clear knowledge that he had made him jump in alarm. The smirk was short lived though as he turned back towards his Father and Brother, face pale as they silently watched Lucifer practically collapse over top of Chuck, near silent sobs wracking his body._

 _Despite his size to the Archangel who seemingly stood taller then him when not hunched over in tears, Chuck held him up, swaying back and forth, hand cradling the back of his head softly, scratching at the scalp lightly in comfort. It as almost heart breaking._

 _"He misses...Don't they hate each other?"_

 _Gabriel gave him a side glance, "You'd think that wouldn't you? They love each other, so so much, the bond they have is like none other."_

 _"If he loved him so much why did he kick him out? Why banish him?"  
_

 _"You think Michael got any enjoyment in that? It broke him, in so many ways, I have been around for a long time Sam and never had I ever seen my eldest brother cry, not until that day. He cast Lucifer out because he loved him so, he knew what might happen should he not do so and leave the matter up to my Father. Dad wanted to strip him of his grace, take away what made him him, but Michael talked him down, talked him and convinced him to allow him to take care of it."_

 _He took in a breath, remembering something that Sam was not privy to, "Michael was never the same after that day, and neither was Lucifer, this entire thing was never about a grand fight, nor a revenge plot for a wrong doing, it was about two brothers who loved each other to death and back, and betrayed each other in the worst possible way. Being the Messenger I am privy to a lot of things, I have seen a lot of things; Jesus, Sodom and Gomorrah, The Flood, Muhammad...But never have I seen the two most powerful beings in creation break at the seem."_

 _Sam returned his gaze back to the kitchen, as did Gabriel, and they watched as Chuck slowly lowered them to the floor, holding onto the archangel as tightly as he could. It was so sad that he almost had to look away._

 _"So when I say he misses Michael, he misses him much much more then you think...You and your brother aren't much different, you know? To them? Despite what one might do to the other, they will always love each other, cherish each other, live for each other, forgive each other, as that is what brothers do. Lucifer may claim that he seeks forgiveness and acknowledgement from Dad, and sure he probably does, but mostly, he wants it from Michael. He wants to tell him he's sorry but he doesn't know how.."_

 _Sam looked at the Archangel next to him strangely, Gabriel met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, "Hello? Archangel of Communication? I sort of know these things."_

 _Alex looked away before they could notice her staring, turning back towards the book she had taken up again, the same one she had found on the porch, it was still writing itself and a new chapter was getting ready to form, she could feel it, could see it._

 ** _And Chaos reigned, aiming to destroy all those who had wronged the Darkness, and release her from her imprisonment..._**

The door bell rang tearing her from her thoughts. She jumped up just as Lucifer was about to answer the door, ignoring the snickering from the other two behind her as she shoved the Morning Star away and made it to the door before he did. She opened it quickly, looking into their surprised faces as she stepped out and shut it behind her, the last thing being seen was the three of them getting to their feet.

"Babe?"

She kissed him on the lips once, "Listen Jack, we can ge-"

The door was torn from her grip and opened, someone cleared their throat and she groaned, taking his hand in her own and turning around. Jack stepped up closer behind her. He looked at the large blonde man in the door way, grinning at him. And the two behind him, hovering precariously.

"I don't think we've met..Jack? Is it? I'm Alex's brother...Lucifer"

Jack stiffened, "Like the devil?"

"Wooow, we've got a genius here guys! The same, come on in, we wanna meet the guy courting our baby sister."

Alex mouthed 'courting' to herself as she shook her head and walked them both forward into the living room. Gabriel had taken his spot back on the couch, Raphael leaning over the back of it. She let out a noise at the same time he did as hands closed over his shoulders, walking him out of her grasp and plopping him down beside Gabriel and under Raphael.

"These are my brothers, Gabriel and Raphael."

The two waved silently, and Alex resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, "We just wanna get to know you a little bit, ask a few questions, you know, the whole 'shot gun and shovel talk' that sort of thing, nothing to worry about."

"Unless you have ill intentions that is, we don't take kindly to that."

Lucifer nodded, seated in the chair that just appeared in the room, in front of her boyfriend.

"So lets start easy, shall we? Tell me Jack, why are you dating Alex?"

They ignored the sound she made, staring intently at the teenage boy in their presence. Jack looked over the blonde man's shoulder, locking gazes with Alex for a mere moment, he was torn from their gaze by a hand, gentle as it was, on top of his head turning him back to face the blonde man.

"Now Jack, you're not doing a very good first impression, look at me kiddo, not her, me. I'll ask again? Why are you dating Alex?"

"She..Ahh...She's nice...And smart...And pr...And funny..I guess..."

They were enjoying this, "So it has nothing to do with the fact that she is a teenage girl, who, if I am to be completely honest with you, is not so bad to look at?"

"No?"

"Tell me, kid, what are your plans for tonight?"

He licked his lips, nervous, good, "Uhmm...Dinner and a movie..."

Lucifer nodded, "Just a movie, you're _just_ going to watch this movie?"

"Yes.."

"Good good, now lets get serious here kiddo, I care about Alex, a lot, and I want to be sure that you're the best thing for her, got me?"

Gabriel leaned forward, "If you act in a manner unbecoming towards our little sister, the authorities won't be able to find your body."

Raphael hummed above him, "Not that we would leave much for them to find, we are much much more powerful then you can even imagine, do not test us little one."

He gulped, nodding his head slowly, Lucifer smiled, clapping his hands together, "Well then, now that we understand each other I give you our consent to date, have fun, don't do anything crazy, and have her back by nine."

Jack nodded, his eyes wide as the chair he had been sitting on disappeared out of thin air. He walked slowly passed the looming grinning man. Taking Alex's hand they walked back towards the door. Alex spared them a look as she turned to close it behind her, she smiled and waved.

They returned the gesture, waving back.

* * *

Anubis was nervous, that much was clear, he looked around the room at random moments uttering to himself in ancient Egyptian. Chuck had eventually sighed, gotten up from where he sat silently with Death to sit by the boys side. They sat in silence for a while, the little Egyptian curled around himself on the couch muttering in ancient language, and Chuck would mutter back, scratching at this one spot behind the jackal ear, as he had yet to transform holey to or back.

Death watched them both carefully, having been 'Papa' to many deities, he was particularly fond of Anubis.

Azrael was somewhere else in the house, the running shower any indication.

Alex returned from her date with Jack, bid him a good night, and under the looks from the oldest things in existence, kissed on the cheek as he too bid her farewell.

She'd settle with it she guessed.

Chuck and Death excused themselves as Azrael joined them both, ruffling his wet hair as he passed, the living room was strangely void of Archangels.

They sat together on the couch, "So who is Apophis?"

Anubis shivered but looked over at his human friend all the same.

"He goes by many names, Apep, Aapep, but under any personification he is what he will always be, he is Chaos, divine enemy of Ma'at. He is evil, destruction, and Darkness. He was one of the few creations between Death and the Darkness, they had fought long and hard, Ma'at defending the plains of Creation, but even he was unstoppable. If the Darkness ever had a true son, as Azrael is to Death, it would be Apep."

Alex nodded and they fell into silence, "Why are you so frightened of him?"

Anubis paled, if that was possible, and he shivered again, "Apophis, his one goal in life is to wrong those who have wronged him, and to allow his Mother reign. He could use me, and Azrael, to unlock the seals keeping The Darkness locked away, he had tried once before..."

"Michael found me...Bound to a large rock...Stripped bare and my wings naked...I was weak...Apparently I almost died, I was too young to weld such power at the time...He fought Apophis, beat him down sending him running back to Set with his invisible tail between his legs, broken and bloody...Michael wrapped me in his cloak...Took my back to Heaven...Took them all weeks to finally get me well enough that I could talk..."

Anubis nodded, "He took advantage of the relationship between me and Osiris...We used to fight..All the time...And Apophis would always be there, comforting, gentle, until he sewed my mouth shut and attempted to bleed me dry. Osiris had found me...He'd gotten Ra...It was a very dark moment in our time..."

"So this...what he's doing to your brother, is about revenge?"

"Partially. He's getting his revenge in while Michael is weakened because despite everything, Apep is a coward, and he needs our Fathers to release his Mother, his Creator, what better way then to torture the first born?"

They sat in silence after that, for a long moment. Alex played with her fingers, Anubis the charm around his neck, and Azrael with a bracelet around his wrist. She looked up a moment later, her eyes fierce with a fire they had never seen before.

"Lets get him back!"

"What?"

"Michael! Lets get him back!"

The two death deities exchanged looks, they hadn't heard much talk about any plans to save them, Bobby and Jody were still somehow out of the picture, and they had reason to believe that any and all talk about rescuing their eldest Archangel was purposely being discussed without them present.

"It'd be too dangerous."

"Life is dangerous, someone has to do something, he clearly wants to seek you guys out, and your Dad's, but what if we sought him out? He would never suspect that!"

Azrael looked at his friend, "She has a point, we would have the art of surprise on our side."

"Guys.."

"Come on Anubis, you are one of the strongest deities I know, you can do it!"

"Fine!"

They smiled at each other, bumping knuckles as they talked, whispered, out their plan. They'd get Michael back, or die trying.

At least, they would try to avoid the latter.

* * *

The group of adults came down the stairs at the same time, not liking the long silence that had spanned over it. Eyes widened at the circle of candles in the middle of the room, Anubis stood center, full jackal form, chanting in Egyptian so ancient only two beings understood what they were saying. Alex had a back pack over her shoulder and Azrael had his two hounds dutifully at his feet, teeth long and dripping, threatening everything that moved with dark growls.

A dark mist overcame them, swirling sands surrounded them.

Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel rushed forward, shouting.

Chuck and Death were sprinting as quick as they could down the stairs, trying to contain them with all their powers, singular and combined, to no avail.

Sam and Dean were rushing forward as well.

"NO!"

 **"STOP!"**

At the last moment, just as they began to fade away in a mist of warm sand, Sam's hand clasped around Anubis's arm. There was a loud popping sound and a crash of static lightning, bright light illuminating the room, causing them all to look away for a moment. When it faded, that was when panic began to set in.

They were gone.

* * *

 **So? Sorry about the late update! I'm gonna be gone for a while and wanted to add as much as I could!**

 **Anywho! SO, background between Michael and Lucifer! The Archangels playing big brother to Alex and giving her boyfriend the shot gun talk, their version anyway! And Apophis/Chaos! Lots of things!**

 **Who is Apophis? What's his end game? Where have the others gone? What's Anubis thinking? Alex? Azrael? Is Sam with them? How's Dean gonna react? Death? Chuck? Will they face Apophis? Will they find Michael? Bobby and Jody? Who is Ma'at? Have we already met him? Will they have the element of surprise on their side? Or is it all a larger trap? What about The Darkness?**

 **Stay tuned guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Robin0203: LOL you are most very welcome! Sorry it took so long but I am definitely back now!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies:LOL Thank you so very much! I hope that this meets the expectations set! Its a bit of a filler so I'm not sure...I went back and redid it so many times and I think I finally got it down! Lucifer and Alex are definitely going to play a large part in the up coming chapters!**

 **I'm so happy that it made sense! I noticed throughout the series that although they do it in different ways, when it really gets down to it, neither are that different from the other. Personally I felt really bad for Lucifer (and that may sound weird but oh well!) especially when he said that he had an older brother whom he idolized and that he HAD to do this, he HAD to and that was really what made me look at the similarities between the two sets of brothers! And when he got pissed when Cas Molotov'd Michael! The possibilities for them were endless and GAHHH I'M GUSHING! I already have their meeting in the works and the feels-its making me tear up every time I go through it!**

 **LOL Oh yah-Apophis is really a bad guy and you'll soon find out! I kind of mangled with Egyptian Mythology here a bit but its a piece of Fiction so oh well! I'm still working out the kinks in Anubis's background and stuff which will be playing a roll in the coming up chapters but its coming along!**

 **Thank you so much buddy! *HUGS ENTHUSIASTICALLY** I could say the same for you! When you let me have a few sneak peaks to Not an Archangel 2 I was like-this is going to be so good and there is no way she can make it any better then it is- but as always you have proven me wrong every single way! Every work you put out is amazingly done and always passes all expectations!**

 **Danielle Ciascenti (Guest): Lol thank you so much for the review! I am sorry that it cut off you name, if there was a way for me to fix that you know I totally would! Between you and me I love his Jackal form too! And I will totally see what I can do with it!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing and I am so sorry to hear about that! Your in my prayers! I'm super thrilled that you like my Fic and hope that everything gets better for you soon-I'm only 18 so I have no idea what that must be like, but you are not alone! We can get through this together!**

 **AN: So sorry it took me so long to finally get this updated! I have now just gotten to a point where I am somewhat happy about the flow of things and am still a bit nervous (so please go easy on me) and I promise to update more often now that everything here at home is calmed down!**

 **YOU KNOW THE DRILL! THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE PRACTICED FOR PEOPLES! :D**

* * *

 _ **"War doesn't determine who is right-only who is left."**_

 _ **~~Bertrand Russel**_

* * *

They all landed roughly in a darkened room sliding across the floor and groaning. The air was hot and dry with the taste of sand and dust in it that would take some time getting used to for the two Human tag-a-longs.

Azrael groaned as he twisted around onto Dante. Nero was whining across from him.

Alex slowly pushed herself up to her elbows and shook her head to clear it of the mind rattling impact.

Sam bit back a groan as his back cracked when he moved after such a landing. Rolling over onto his back slowly.

Anubis let out a low sound of pain as he pushed himself up only to fall back down weakly. It took a lot out of a young egyptain god to transport so many people from one place to another. Osiris made it look so easy.

He was going to be so pissed.

* * *

Slowly but surely they pushed themselves up, checking themselves over to make sure that they were still all together. Azrael was whispering to his hounds, lightly holding Nero's left paw in one hand as he slowly helped heal the wound. Alex unzipped her backpack to ensure all her belongings were still salvageable should their landing have damaged any of it.

Sam was rubbing at his head and looking around at the new surroundings to gain a sense of direction.

Anubis was sniffing the air walking further away from them for a moment to observe something they could not see.

"What were you guys thinking! Where even are we!"

Sam was hushed by a hand around his mouth, he wasn't sure when Anubis returned to his side but had had and now he was silencing him.

"We are in Egypt, but you must be silent. We are not alone."

Azrael was on high alert, keeping his hounds still with a simple raised hand.

"I am sorry for such a bumpy ride, but the last minute addition did us no favors. Come we must seek Thoth, he will know what to do."

He removed his hand from the Hunter's mouth as he turned in the other direction. Azrael was following right after him with his hounds on his heels and Alex was behind him. Sam rolled his eyes, looking around carefully before making to follow.

Egypt?

* * *

The smoke cleared almost instantly with the sand. The flames from the candles faded into nothing. Wicks completely used up. Dean looked around for his brother and when he failed to spot him he could feel panic begin to fill in. He never had a change to act though, Chuck breathing out a breath of rage and throwing his hands up making the house shake in its foundation.

God was pissed-not good.

Death looked at the markings on the floor carefully.

The three archangels, although worried for their brother and his friends back up behind their father. Not knowing what to do at this point.

They were gone, they were all gone.

Humming under his breath Death stood back up, bringing a hand up to rub at his chin thoughtfully. This was not good. Boundaries were being broken and things were taking a turn for the worse. Dean had made a comment the other night about things being unusually quiet recently and now he was beginning to under stand why. He turned to face Life as his face went grim.

"This is not good Life, he is attempting to unleash her and I fear that the children may have walked into his trap."

Chuck took the news and his mood turned darker. Thunder clapped out the window as lightning lit up the sky.

"We need an inside, we must get them back."

Death nodded, "Osiris, we have need of you."

There was a bright flash of light and a man stood before them, light forming the silhouette of their body. The light faded into stark white robes, golden ornaments, and long drawn back dark hair. His eyes flashed as he took in the markings painted across the floor.

"What has that mutt done now? He causes nothing but trouble."

They motioned the older Egyptian to an empty seat, having a feeling that telling him that his dear charge was running head first into what was to be assumed as a trap. Osiris made a face at the motion but followed none the less. Taking a seat he turned towards the older deities.

"Osiris, what has been happening in Egypt as of late?"

That brought the Egyptian out of his shell. His eyes widening at the question asked of him and he sighed heavily, bringing his hands up to rub at his face. Admittedly, things could have been better for them all. War was breaking out, a war that had been fought once before and had left them all as victims. It was the fight between good and evil and everyone was taking their sides.

"Things are...As they once were...He is trying to break the seals and even as we fight him he is gaining more and more allies."

"Apep, how far has he gotten?"

"Farther then he should ever get."

Death looked over at Chuck and they both shared a frown. Releasing her on the world would be dangerous. They both knew who they had given their keys to her prison to.

And both of them had just walked right into his hands.

* * *

Sam followed them silently.

He'd get his word in and when he did, oh, it would be an earful.

Anubis took a deep breath as he caught sight of his home. Things were scattered and destroyed, blood was spewed along the walls and linens were ruined. He growled lowly as he spotted something familiar. Running ahead of the others much to Sam's protest he kneeled down to gingerly pick up the red linen shaw that was laying haphazardly on the floor.

He pulled it up to his face with shaking hands, holding it to his nose as he inhaled the scent within it. He growled as he clenched his fists tightly. Azrael bent his head lowly in a sign of respect as Sam and Alex looked at him strangely. He shook his head before they could say anything, moving to stand next to them as to not interrupt his best friend.

"It belonged to Isis, she treated him as a son, she is gone."

Sam turned to look back at the Egyptian sadly, he knew what that was like, to lose a parental figure.

"He will pay a thousand times for his betrayal."

Anubis stood slowly. Allowing his hand to fall to his side. Without so much as looking back at the others he motioned for them to follow and began running again. They moved quickly to keep with him. They had to get to Thoth. Along the way of whatever path it was they were taking they met resistance. But before any of them could even consider laying a hand upon something that might be used as a weapon Anubis jumped in for them. Snarling like a jackal and kicking out in a fighting style they had never seen before. He was angry.

The path cleared rather easily for them as the god left no survivors to warn of their coming.

Rounding a corner Anubis promptly ran face first into someones chest. The others were able to catch themselves fast enough and Sam scrambled forward to catch the jackal god before he could fall to the ground. Before them stood a tall man, taller then any human they had ever met, with bright white hair. Wings sprouted from his back arched over his head in alarm and a poise to attack should he need to. Around his waist was a long dress and cuffs of silk draped down and over his arms. Eyes were drawn to the golden headdress he wore.

Gold eyes watched their movements, matching them carefully.

Anubis rubbed at his forehead as he turned to gaze up at the man.

They made eye contact and both smiled.

"Thoth!"

"Anpu!"

The skinny teen god launched himself from Sam's grip at the large man. He was caught in mid jump and swung up in the air. The man laughed hearty as he swung the smaller god up into the air both overcome with excitement at seeing one another again. Anubis smiled, canines flashing, his excitement palpable.

Him and Thoth went way back.

"I am happy to see you're safe! In one piece as you should be!"

"The same could be said for you!"

They smiled together as the large man set Anubis back down on his own two feet, rubbing his hair fondly. Alex exchanged looks with Azrael and they shared a small smile. Sam cleared his throat. Anubis ducked under the others arm as he reached back out to tug at his ear turning back to face the needy hunter.

"What now?"

Sam made a motion and he seemingly got it, nodding he turned and smacked a flat hand against the larger gods midriff. Thoth seemed unbothered by it even as he reached up and rubbed at the spot with his hand.

"Watch yourself mutt."

Anubis grinned a smile of sharp teeth and the other rolled his eyes.

"This is Thoth, god of wisdom, among other things. He will know how to get us where we seek to go. He is...An arbitrator between the light and the dark, a mediator. He knows what we will need to know."

Sam was surprised when the large god nodded his head at what the younger was saying, reaching a hand out to the hunter to shake. He seems almost surprised by the sign of silent respect from the god that Thoth raises an eyebrow when he hesitates. Reaching out cautiously with his hand Sam takes it in grasp and shakes it softly as if waiting for his better judgement to be proven right.

"Despite what you and yours might think, we are not all monsters."

Thoth grips his hand tightly and shakes it with vigor. Its said that you can know more about a man by the way he shakes your hand then by actually speaking at first appearances. Sam nods in agreement slow as if still a bit on edge.

Honestly, he wanted to be raving at the three for bringing them here. At Anubis for being so reckless. But he also had a feeling that if he didn't get the chance to do so that their Fathers would do so for him. Anubis watched them both with a raised eyebrow and varying amounts of amusement. Shaking his head the hound turned back to face his fellow god to begin their mission once more.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Apep."

Thoth's face fell completely.

* * *

Chaos excused himself when another man ran in to alert him of something that had happened whilst he was messing with their prisoners. He kicked Michael harshly in the shoulder as he passed. Bobby and Jody watched silently as the Archangel grunted but did not move from their side. When their prison door was slammed shut once more, only then did he finally move.

Bobby turned as he followed the angel with his eyes as he fell backwards onto his butt. His back landing against the wall with a thump and a grimace as he gently began massaging his wrists. He hissed as he prodded at the holes through his wrists. Jody was staring at his massive wings in awe, even in the state they were they were still a sight to see.

When he felt eyes on him the Archangel looked up. Bobby refused to look down and Michael was an archangel, seemingly not intimidated by Chaos and therefore a mere human had no affect on his flight of fight either.

"So you're the one who wanted to destroy Earth and Humanity?"

Michael shook his head, grimacing as he reached a hand up to rub at his sore neck.

"Why would I destroy Humanity? We are to love them, are we not?"

"That's not what it seemed like when you were tryin' to get Dean to give you the magic 'Yes'."

Michael nodded this time, "I understand, but you do not. Earth and Humanity...While I do not favor you over my little brothers and sisters I do not wish destruction upon you. You have been fed an image that I wish you all death but you could not be farther from the truth."

"Enlighten me then Boy."

Sighing the Archangel crossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees softly, "Robert Singer, you do not like me and mine, yes? But would you wish total devastation on all of us simply because we do not share your favor? I do not favor Humans, that much is true, but it is not mine to choose whether you thrive or not, should that not be up to you, decisions concerning your own life? I am the Commander and the Sword but I am not an executioner, please remember the difference. As much as I can bleed my enemy, I can also protect those in my charge. I do not favor Humanity but I will offer protection when it is asked for.

Humans are slobs, gluttonous, greedy, dirty, and dark."

Jody looked mildly offended and she made to tell him just that but he silenced her with a single raised hand.

"But in all of that, you do shine brighter then any angel ever could, even my dear Halel. For even though you are all of those things, you are also kind, understanding, giving, and most of all you have the ability to see your mistake and grow upon it. If I were to have any opinion on Humanity that you would want to place in words, it is not hatred Robert, it is intrigue. I have been around for a long time, before time was even a concept. I have raised many angels and aided in the raising of many others, but never before have I seen one being that could be so disobedient but so loyal all in the same breath. You can allow yourself to harm another, but when someone else comes in to do as such, you do not allow it."

He leaned back gingerly, "So, no, I do not hate Humanity. My wanting to get Dean's approval had nothing, and everything, to do with Humanity as a whole. You are a young species, barely an adolescent on the timeline, why would I wish to destroy you when you have barely began to even tap into your full potential?"

Bobby shut his mouth after that, watching as the Archangel leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Despite his position he had a feeling that should the need arise, he was full and ready to jump at anything that came there way.

"And even if he will not agree to the same to the face of another, Lucifer does not hate Humanity either."

"Right, next you're gonna tell me that he really loves everyone! Jus' wants to be buddy buddy, right?"

Michael's lips twitched, "If you were ever to say that in his presence he would be more likely to run you through, no that is not what I meant either. Just trust me Robert, when the time comes he can truly surprise you with his loyalties."

He relaxed against the wall tiredly.

"Sam and Dean know each other well, no? And they have only known one another for a measly 30 odd years give or take a few. Me and My brother have known each other for centuries, longer then the word has been around, we were the first two, before the creation of anything, playing together under our Father's light at his feet as he created and sculpted, I know my brother like the back of my hand, so trust me when I tell you that Lucifer is not your enemy. Not for the reason you see him as."

In the way he spoke it was clear to both humans that his adoration for his brother remained as strong as it ever was. He loved his brother deeply and the sorrow in his voice that he attempted so hard to hide simply showed how much he missed him.

More then anything.

* * *

"Why would you ever want to know about him?"

Anubis looked back to share an exchange with his best friend. Azrael shrugged from where he stood, honestly they were already dead should they be turned around here and now so they really had nothing left to lose. The younger Egyptian looked back at his kin and rubbed a hand over his forehead. The angel of death leaned over on his other foot.

"He has my brother."

Thoth looked over Anubis's head at his companions and his eyes promptly widened. A mortal, a hunter, and an angel marked by death. He had started war among the Pyramid but to start war with Amun and his children that was practically suicide. And kidnapping one of his angels? That was a death wish in writing. What an occasion. Nodding the wisdom god turned slightly and motioned for them to follow. Obediently they were right on his heels.

"He is amassing an army, planning on releasing Amun's sister from her bindings."

"Wait but I thought-"

Without so much as looking back at the hunter Thoth answered his question before he had even finished it.

"Your God has many names hunter; Yahweh, Amun, Allah, Elohim. It does not matter which he goes by nor which is the real one. There is no saying that any of us know his true name other than him, but he is the same everywhere. He creates everything."

They turned a sharp corner and Sam nodded, not knowing that certain beings had different names in other religions. He figured it would be as such but he was not a religion expert either. Azrael bumped him in the shoulder to gain his attention.

"According to different beliefs and the many many religions you humans have come up with we all have different roles. In some Lucifer is a fallen Archangel, others a cherub, and in many he is simply The Fallen. Just as Gabriel is the Messenger in some and the Angel of Final Judgement in others, both in most cases. We all have different names but when it comes down to it we all have the same job."

Thoth continued on as if he had not been interrupted.

"But as I was saying, he is gathering an army for battle. The Pyramid as it is has been split. Some are siding with him and others with Amun. To unleash that beast upon the world, as far as I have ever heard it would be much worse then can be allowed. No one has ever met Her in person other then those who were there; the original Three, but everyone knows of Her and Her prison."

The ground shook hard. Thoth reacted fast in pulling Anubis and Alex down to the floor with him. Sam followed his lead as he practically tackled Azrael to the floor. Dante and Nero whined lowly as they crawled down onto their soft belly's. Dust fell from the roof above them and something crumbled out the large window they were near as a large dark shadow fell over it slithering passed.

"What was that!"

The elder god peered up silently before turning back and whispering, "Like I said, he has gathered allies, releasing Ammit from her chains in the Underworld he has the demons at his command for as long as he wishes."

They waited a good ten more minutes before carrying on. Crawling along the wall on the floor down the large hallway. The ran across the courtyard hidden as best as they could by the shadows. Alex was panting behind him, not from tiredness but from fear as she swore the large snake made eye contact with her. It made no moves to come after her so she focused in that moment to calm her breathing down.

"This way! Some of the others have gathered, the ones on Amun's side, and after that we can search for your brother."

Azrael nodded at his off hand assurance as he made hand movements to his Hounds to scope out the next unusually clear courtyard. He would get Michael, take the scolding awaiting with his eldest brother, and head back to Dad's side of safety. Apophis would not dare harm them in Dad and Papa's presence. He was not that stupid and he was too much of a coward.

Thoth pushed a set of doors open and inside waiting for them was a small mass of other deities. Azrael recognized a few of them from the time he had spent with Anubis and Osiris. His Egyptian counterpart examined those in front of them carefully before nodding along at those who had taken their side. Most of these made sense in very specific ways. Sam and Alex stood behind them still not sure as to how to respond to so many unknown deities in one place.

The wisdom god waved a hand around the assorted kin, "Anput, Isis, Ma'at, Ptah, Ra, and myself are aligned with Amun. Apophis must not succeed in freeing his Creator. As far as we know he has allies on his council that will challenge us in every fight. What we have gathered is that Set and Sobek had aided him in freeing himself from Ra's bindings. Sekhmet and Serqet have sworn to aid him in all his doings. Kuk is all but ready to begin the unraveling. He has the demon Ammit on his side as well Anubis, I know this to be a personal offence to you and your realm."

His jackal ears twitched in concealed rage. It was indeed an insult to him for Ammit to do as she was. But it was one he was choosing to ignore this detail at the moment for his dearest friend to get his brother back. He had had the chance to witness them begin to build upon the ruined relationship before being convinced to bring them here and he really wanted to give them all that chance to continue including the Eldest of them all.

"They have the Lion and we need to get him back."

Thoth nodded, leading them to a table in the center of the room. They followed close behind and the planning was begun.

* * *

They all looked up at the cell door was thrown open and one a guard with the head of a crocodile threw a small figure inside before slamming the door shut behind him. The small child jumped to their feet quickly as they ran at the stone door slamming his hands flat against the solid granite.

"No! Let me out! I want my daddy! Daddy will get you cousin and when he does he's gonna destroy you!"

The child's voice cracked softly but it was audible. When it was clear that no one was taking the bait of the boys father coming he stopped and his little hands fell to his sides. He turned slowly to look a the other occupants of the cell. Jody was drawn almost instantly to the torn skin around his little wrists and her rage boiled at the thought of anyone harming a child of his age. Although from his attire he appeared to be one of the egyptian gods they weren't sure which one and his physical form only looked to be the age of six.

Bobby watched him carefully but made no movements otherwise.

His eyes were immediately drawn to Michael's wings that although injured were still a sight to see. He smiled at the sight of them startling the three of them.

"You have wings! Me too!"

Michael smiled at the child, despite his position and title he always had a soft spot within his grace for little ones. He flexed his right wing gently, flicking it out to the child in front of them. Although they were imprisoned he was still happy to be able to draw a few giggles from the child as his wing tips brushed against his little belly. Soft sounds of leather on rock filled their cell as the boy ran across the floor to plop himself down next to the larger person.

His young mind seemingly ignored the predicament they were in at the moment as he made himself a new friend.

The angel smiled down at him softly.

"My names Horus, what's yours?"

"Mine is Michael little one, its a pleasure to meet you."

The boy giggled at him, scrunching up on himself, "You talk funny!"

He smiled again at the boy chuckling despite himself.

"I could say the same for you."

Horus smiled at him, quieting down a bit as his hand absentmindedly came up to scratch at his wrist. Jody looked as if she was about to make a move to stop him from doing such an action as she was half way pushed up from the wall, but she froze at the Archangel's movement before she was able to get there herself. Horus let out a sound of confusion when a large hand closed over his little ones.

"Don't scratch at your wounds little one, it will do more harm then good."

It amazed the older hunter to no end when, despite his weakened state, the Archangel pressed two fingers to the boys wrists gently and they all watched in fascination as the wounds closed up on themselves and the blood dried itself up. Horus's face was one of shock as he twisted his little hands around to look for the chaffing wounds that had been there only moments ago. While the boy was distracted they watched as the angel pressed a free hand to his temple and he took a near silent breath. The smile was back in place when the boy looked back up at him.

"You fixed me! Thank you mister! I wish there was a way for me to aid you as well.."

Michael smiled at him, lifting him up under the arms randomly and pulled him up into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the child's front he pulled him back into his chest. Horus was still at such a motion unsure as to how to respond.

"You seem to be rather warm, and as it would be I seem to be rather cold, I think I know of a way you could aid me little one."

Horus smiled at him as he leaned backwards into the large chest behind him. Happy that he was able to help the nice man after he had helped him with his own wounds. Michael vowed to protect the child he held near his grace, he had failed his youngest dearest brother but he would make up for it.

Now.

With Horus.

* * *

Osiris buried his head in his hands not willing to look up at the other men.

"They came to me...Seeing as to my connections to the underworld and Anubis...Tried to get me to fight on their side in the war that Apophis is creating and when I denied them they did not take kind to it..."

Chuck set a hand on the distraught egyptian's shoulder rubbing it gently. Out of the two of them (not including their sister for obvious reasons) he had always been the best when it came to emotions, therefore it was a wise choice for him to be the one to have all the children.

"What happened?"

"The came after My Love, she fought valiantly but she was no match and they knew this well, they cut her down trying to reach our son. Horus will now know the pain of growing up without a mother. I choose to remain neutral for all the wars that have been fought and in my doing so it has cost me my wife and my son."

Gabriel frowned, "They took your child too?"

He had always had a soft spot for the young ones as that was the reason that he had been chosen to watch the Christ Child while he was on the Earth. Osiris nodded and if it was possible at this point he seemed to crumble to pieces at the very mention of his boy.

"Yes...He has Horus...I have been told that if I side with him I may have my child back...But..."

He did not want to betray his conscience and in the same breath he was willing to do anything to get his son back.

Anything.

* * *

 **Alrighty! So Apophis and his have been busy! They've killed and kidnapped! Who is Horus? Will he get to see his dad again? Will Thoth be able to help them find Michael? Anubis is at an edge, what will he do? Who will Apophis want? Azrael knows Michael is there, but where? They have allies? And an apparent War? Chuck is well known? Does Michael know what has been going on? What's is yet to come? Will Osiris get to see his son again?  
**

 **And what happened to those Leviathan? Now that you think about it, haven't they all been sort of quiet?**

 **What is exactly going down here as we reach our climax?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Robin0203: LOL they will! I already have that chapter written and everything! I have a few more to upload before I'm done! Thanks so much for sticking with me! Isn't he just the cutest! Horus is a cutie!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Thank you! I put a lot of research into that chapter particularly! I don't know a lot about religion let alone others that I don't follow (I'm a Christian lol) but I found it interesting that most religions usually have a singular creation entity and that being said I thought it would be cool to have Chuck be that sort of God/Entity. Seeing as he is Creation! Anywho lol!**

 **Thank you! Sometimes I get nervous about people not liking that I do that but it's good to hear that it actually makes it interesting!**

 **Horus and Michael are cute! Aren't they! I have a few more interactions between the two of them before their 'rescued'! I'm not gonna give away anything ;D but it would be pretty cool to see Michael and Osiris give Apophis a beat down for scaring little Horus!**

 **Thank you so much! I'm so happy that it wasn't a confusing pile of dialogue! Michael and Lucifer do get to see each other again and their first meeting after so long is...Well it's a bit awkward...I have this thing where they do genuinely care for each other and stuff but they don't really know how to show it around others...May be pride or something..But when their alone..Dude! Anyway! Thank you so much for so many kind words! Your so awesome! I lvoe you so much!**

 **AN: thank you so much for everyone who has stuck by me! I have a few chapters already written up so updates should be pretty regular! I also have a few new fics coming out! So yeah! Of course!**

* * *

 _"If its stupid, but it works, then it isn't stupid."_

 _~~~Murphy's Laws of Combat~~~_

* * *

"So you seem to be at a crossroads here, My friend."

Osiris looked over at Death and nodded sadly. He knew what sort of pickle he was forced into at the moment and it was not something he needed to be reminded of. He knew the fear running through the other men in the moment and he couldn't find it in himself to do just as Apophis had asked of him.

Even if it meant his own child's demise.

Isis would never have allowed him to do such things only to go home and raise their child.

"Do not worry. My allegiance has not changed in the slightest. My Love would never allow me to live with the decision and I will not raise my son with the knowledge that I put another's at risk."

That seemed to alleviate some of the tension on the room.

But not all of it.

* * *

Anubis swtiched from talking in English for his other friends to understand what it was they were talking about to Egyptian fluidly. It seemed to be no problem for Azriel as he was an Archangel and therefore could easily follow along. The same could not be said for the humans who had tagged along and it was not long before Sam was tapping the Jackal Boy's shoulder to get his attention.

He looked up at the tall hunter and growled at him.

Sam wasn't phased in the slightest in fact he narrowed his eyes at the reaction.

"Watch it flea boy."

That seemed to pull the boy out of whatever reverie he was stuck in and held a hand to his chest in playful offense.

"I take offense to that! I've been flea free for my entire life!"

Thoth snorted and muttered something under his breath in Egyptian that Sam couldn't understand. Anubis' eyes widened as he spun around and smacked his friend in the arm harshly responding in kind.

"He is usually active at the night hours, it would be wise to wait until day breaks over the Nile before reaching his fortress."

It was true so there was no room to argue about it. Anubis turned to his angelic counterpart suddenly with a question on his lips.

"It would be easier if we knew where he was. Can you locate your brother?"

Azrael nodded his head slightly looking up from where he had been patting Nero's head. The Hound butted at his palm and licked at his fingers as his attention was drawn away.

"I will need a bowl to do so but there is a spell I know that I can use to track him using my blood. It will only take a minute."

* * *

Michael adjusted the boy in his arms just a bit before settling back into the cool wall behind him. Horus was a lightweight and it was one he was happy to handle.

He was unsure if the two humans were sleeping like the small Egyptian was but he maintained the stand to remain awake until salvation came for them.

There was a moment in time that he felt a slight pull from within that startled him.

As far as he knew there was nothing that Chaos could do to him physically.

A mist fell from the ceiling cascading over top of him lightly.

 _"Mi...Michael?...Can...Can you hear...me?..."_

He blinked in confusion and alarm at someone calling his name. It was a voice that he recognized but had not heard for the longest time.

 _"Azrael?"_

 _"Yes...Can you...hear me?"_

 _"Just a bit baby brother. What are you doing? It has been fore-"_

 _"Yeah Yeah! Forever since you've heard from me! I know! Look I need to know where you are!"_

His eyes narrowed slightly.

 _"Why would you need to know where to find me? How are you contacting me?"_

There was a rustling over the line that was made when someone rubbed at the back of their heads.

 _"There is little time for the third degree Michael! I need to know where you are so I can come get you!"_

 _"No! Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous! I forbade it little one!"_

A chuckle was his response and he felt the urge to sigh in exasperation.

 _"Since when have I ever actually listened to your orders?"_

 _"Azrael I am not playing games. I do not want you to come here."_

 _"Don't be such a mother hen!"_

He stiffened, _"I'm your big brother and I will 'mother hen' as you put it until I deem fit. I have not heard your voice in the longest time. Where have you been?"_

 _"Please brother! Just tell me where to find you!"_

Michael shook his head.

 _"No baby brother. You will return to our Father's side and stay there until it is safe again. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yep! No! Already found you blood brother! Hang tight! Me and the guys are coming for you!"_

 _"No! Azrael! Do not-"_

Michael shook his head lightly to clear it. Horus stirred in his arms and he looked down quickly to hush the child before he could wake.

He knew that the troublesome little angel and his little pups would come for him despite his orders to stay away.

But when he did, oh, it was not going to be a pretty reunion!

* * *

"My youngest son and his friends have gone on a half cocked plan to rescue his older brother. I cannot allow this to happen so I need you to help us get there and get them back."

Osiris shook his head sadly at Chuck's statement. Lucifer stiffened behind the couch at the notion that he could not get his brothers and Alex back safely. Raphael seemed to be concerned over the welfare of the Jackal boy and he moved from one foot to another.

Gabriel remained neutral outwardly but they could see the nerves twisting behind his calm looked eyes.

"I am sorry Friend but Apep has locked all entrances between the outside world and the Ancient city. "

"What does that mean?"

"That means that there is no way for us to get within the walls. He has an impenetrable fortress that our loved ones are locked inside of. Our only hope is to maintain faith and wait for them to return."

This caused them all to exchange looks in mild concern. Chuck and Death seemingly did not like the answer they had been given but when it came down to it they were very limited in actions here considering just what was at stake.

Dean looked torn between frowning in worry over his brother or anger that they were not trying anything to get him back.

Osiris looked over at him the room siezing under his temper, "Do not think that if there was something to do about this I would not share it with you. Anubis means much to me, yes, but he has my son! He has killed my Wife and has taken my kingdom from me. It is not just your brother at stake here Mortal so do not claim that he is."

Chuck laid a calming hand on his shoulder and for once Death shook his head in agreement with his other half. Life and Death agreeing on something would have been humorous on any other occasion. Dean looked away blushing from the gods heated glare wondering it he could read minds.

"All we can do is wait for them to return."

 _If they return._

* * *

 **So? Apophis has locked the ancient city from intruders? He can do that? Michael and Azrael have made contact and it does not appear that Michael is a happy camper because of it! What will Osiris do? Can they trust his word not to harm them? Will he do what he must to get his son back? Will Azrael do as he's told and stay away? Will Michael and the others be freed? Will The Leviathan and Apophis get together for the ultimate team up?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Robin0203: OMG thank you so much! Your words make me blush so much and smile so hard! AHH! Yes I did see what you did there you sneaky sneaky person you! I have just written Michael and Azrael's confrontation and I really hope you like it when I post it! Hint:its totally coming soon. I did see the new episodes and I have no words-love it so much and cant wait to see where they take it!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Yeah! Thank you so much! Lots of people portray Michael as being heartless but I disagree with that (as you can see in all my stories lol!) I feel like he does really care but the situations he gets put in really puts a strain on how he can express it without it showing as his weakness. Michael and Azrael? OMG I have written their meeting and though I don't want to give anything away (Im just gonna say AAAAAHHHHHHH) and Anubis is easily one of my favorite characters to write! Things are definitely about to get interesting! The final chapters are in the works and its pretty outrageous!**

 **Thank you so much! The same could be said for you! I always enjoy seeing my phone light up alerting me that you've recently uploaded something!**

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who has commented and supported this piece of work! You are all awesome and are getting all the gold stars!**

 **ALL THE GOLD STARS!**

* * *

 _"Sometimes being a big brother is even better then being a super hero"_

 _~~Marc Brown_

* * *

Michael shook his head to clear it as the connection was broken. His temper boiled at the thought that his baby brother he had not seen in so long was coming into this man's hands simply to come to his rescue. Had he any strength he would try and reach him once more to tell him that under no circumstances was he to do something as stupid as that.

But he also knew that Azrael had a tendency to do the complete opposite as to what he is told to do.

Horus stirred in his arms making him feel bad for upsetting him with his wild emotions and took a moment to get them back into check before hushing the child and making sure he returned back to slumber. He had little grace but just enough to ensure that his sleep remained dreamless.

Bobby stretched from where he had been leaning against the farther wall to look over at the Archangel in question.

"What's wrong feathers?"

He could tell that the other was refraining from tilting his head at the name he'd been given and in a way it reminded him a lot about Castiel.

"I am...Angels are able to connect with one another through our minds and I have just received a message from one of my youngest brothers that they are on their way to help us."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I have not decided yet."

* * *

Azrael broke the connection and took a step back. His Hounds whined at him as he reached up a hand to rub at his head soothingly. The others watched in concern for him and Baas even twitched as if she wanted to move over to help him.

Anubis held up a hand to keep her in place for the time being as he looked down at his best friend.

"Az?"

He shook his head lightly, "I think it's safe to say that Mike is not a happy camper."

Sometimes it was dificult to remember that Azrael was in fact the weakest when it came to the four Archangels. Anubis smiled snorting as he helped his friend up from the ground. Thoth raised an eyebrow at the pair but made no comment.

Not many of the Egyptian Pyramid got along with the Angels of Yahweh but as it would seem Anubis could get along with practically anyone.

Azrael grinned at his friend and lowered a hand for the whining Hounds of his to sniff and lick at to calm themselves from a mild panic attack. Together the two turned back to their captive audience as one ready to jump head long into the next big thing.

Sam resisted the urge to groan at the pair.

They could be worse then Dean when they wanted to be.

* * *

"We need a plan."

"We have a plan!"

"Sneaking in and stealing 'the goods' is not a plan no matter how many times you write it down!"

Azrael and Anubis versus Sam was one of the best things that Alex had ever seen. She snorted and leaned back over the map with Thoth trying to place a map of where they could go and how they could get in.

Something caught her eye and she pointed it out to Thoth.

Now normally the god of knowledge did not work well with the humans and he had lists upon lists of reasons why. But something was different about this one in ways that he had never seen before. Where others were close minded she was clever. It amazed him.

"These are the catacombs. They run under the entire city."

"But it looks as if its connected to where they have Azrael's brother. Unless that's a flaw on the map?"

He grinned at the small tunnel she pointed out reaching a large hand up to place upon her head.

"No small one. I should be offended that you would think my work so shotty but that tunnel is there and usable. You giant friend may not fit but you three might be able to get through. Very good eye. If in the future you would ever want to come back around I would be honored to host you."

She grinned, that'd be cool.

There was a noticeable silence behind them and a shadow loomed over her. Sam was looking at the same thing they were and shook his head in the same moment that Azrael and Anubis nodded theirs.

"No."

She turned indignant.

"It's a good idea!"

"One that your not taking. Find something else."

Now Anubis and Azrael looked annoyed at the hunter.

"Your not the boss of us!"

It was a childish comeback but give them a break. Sam raised an eyebrow at the pair eyeballing the hounds behind Azrael as they growled lowly at him for upsetting their master. He played it out like they didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Sure. But I know your daddies. I don't know how Chuck would react if he were to learn that you three wanted to split up from everyone else to go on a half cocked plan."

Azrael glowered at him, "Are you threatening to tell my Father on me?"

"What do you think he'd do Azrael? Surely you remember something he must have done when you did something unnecessarily dangerous."

He got a glare and some half grumbles as the little angel turned away blushing.

"Oh ho! Spare the rod spoil the child type of parent?"

Dante yapped at him and he jumped back deciding it was best to leave the angel alone now that his Hounds were covering for him in his wake. Instead he turned to Anubis.

"And Osiris?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you his kid too?"

"Dude not everything written as history is true!"

"So he's not-"

"No but good try!"

"Death then?"

That got the reaction he was waiting for. Anubis whined and turned away looking much like a kicked puppy. Alex glared at the hunter as he turned a steady look upon her this time. She held her ground though fearlessly.

"And Jody."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Are you sure?"

She resisted the urge to punch the hunter in the nose.

"Positive. She's not my mom."

He thought fast to recover. He knew that they got along but this was not a turn he could be taking after the success he'd had in having stopped the other two. Alex would not break his streak. He thought hard until it came to the forefront of his mind.

Her and Lucifer had been getting pretty close.

Not that he was sure what sort of relationship was forming there but after that episode the other week with her boyfriend she had been staying in through the night more than she had been.

Alex had been taken under the wing of Satan.

Everything about that sounded all sorts of wrong.

But he would take whatever he could at this point.

Turning he looked over at the still blushing Azrael from over his shoulder.

"What would your big brothers do whenever you did something bad?"

This got him a groan as the young angel threw his hands up over his face as he turned away from them all.

"Oh my dad! Stop!"

That's what he thought.

"How do you think Lucifer would react?"

That had her paling as she tried to think of just what that man would do. He grinned triumphantly at them all.

"So let's find another route."

He looked back over the map that Thoth had made not noticing the three teenagers glaring at his back nor the god of knowledge passing Anubis a scroll secretively. They were much more silent then he gave them credit for, as he is now acknowledging, and therefore did not notice when they slipped down a tunnel on the far wall hidden well behind a few silken curtains and a few well placed goddesses.

Thoth grinned as the hatch clicked shut near silently before turning back to face the hunter in his part to add the distraction.

* * *

 **So? Sam's pulling the parent card! Michael's not a happy camper! And Azrael has found his brother! What kind of trouble will the kids get into without Sam? Will he notice their gone? Will they find Michael before Apophis finds them? Will Osiris get to see Horus again?**

 **Stay tuned buddies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cutecookielove: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! It's gonna be good, not to give anything away, but it's gonna be good! I hope it meets the expectations!**

 **Robin0203: LOL I'm sorry...Although it makes me happy that you read the lame questions! LOL I will definitely try, I have a few chapters written now and plan on updating regularly! And Second Chances! I have some things in the works that I hope to get out before I leave for basic but you will definitely know when I get computer privileges back as I will update like it's nobody's business! Anyway, I'm gushing now! Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Right! It felt oddly right! I feel like they would get along; Alex and Lucifer. Oh you can bet that the meeting with the others does not go over as well as they hope it does, least to say they are not gonna be happy campers! Anubis and Azrael are super fun to write! With all the power that they have I really wanted to highlight the fact that they were still kids!**

 **Thoth is such a sassy character and I love that about him! No one listens to Sam and I feel so bad for him! He tries! He really truly does!**

 **And I totally agree with you! Honestly I don't think Michael's as bad a guy as they made him out to be. Basing him off of Zachariah's actions isn't really viable considering it was his word against someone who was not there to say anything otherwise! Honestly, seeing as to how Lucifer treated Sam in trying to obtain him as his vessel (before Hallucifer) I don't think Michael would stoop so low!**

 **LOL I hope that I can give the justice and meet the expectations for it! I have just finished writing it and feel pretty good about it but I'm still a bit iffy!**

 _ **AN: Thank you so much for all your patients! I am going to try and finish this in the next couple weeks but if not I will definitely do so when I get the time! I hope this chapter meets the expectations!**_

* * *

 _"Teenagers want to be able to fight for what's right—but finding out what's right is now 90 percent of the battle."_

 _~~Maggie Stiefvater_

* * *

It was a cramped fit but one that they were able to move with. Crawling on hands and knees the three teenagers and two hounds slowly made their way to the catacombs. Anubis assured them that there was no way for anyone to get down there without Thoth's permission as he owned most of them.

Alex was happy she packed a flashlight and duct tape.

She peered back at Azrael.

"So what would your brothers do?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm curious!"

Anubis snorted behind them and Azrael swore that the dog better be counting his blessings that he could not reach his wing back and smack him in the face.

"Yeah Azzy-poo do tell! What did your brothers do when you were a bad boy?"

"I will kick you!"

"I'll bite you!"

"I'll sic Dante and Nero on you!"

"Bite them too!"

Alex giggled as she plowed on. Azrael grabbed her ankle at the same time Anubis grabbed his stopping them all in their tracks. She took a deep breath when she gazed down into a straight shot tunnel. It was a clear drop off. Azrael squeezed her ankle in assurance.

"I wouldn't reap you."

She turned difficulty to lean back against one side of the tunnel and look over at the angel of death. She ahd heard the hunters tell Jody what happened to spirits that didn't pass over. He'd let her become like that?

Azrael and Anubis met her gaze at the same time and both shook their heads.

"You wouldn't go bad if that's what you thought. No, to be turned down by Hand's of Death is a blessing. Your soul is returned to your body and you live. What your friends see are those who are not meant to return but manage to do so. A soul can only return to its body with the blessing of a Hand's of Death. I would not reap you but I would return you to your body."

Anubis reached around the angel to smack her arm, "Thoth would be pissed if we didn't too."

"And Luci. He likes you. A lot."

They waited a few more minutes before the angel grabbed the human around the waist and let her dangle over the edge to get a better look at just what kind of fall they were looking at. Anubis latched onto his best friends ankles and felt the two Hounds latch onto the back of his lungi and pull him backwards.

"Azzie I swear on my step dad and our shared parent that if your mutts rip my skirt I will kill you!"

All that got him was a laugh from his supposed friends.

They pulled their human friend up over the edge and she explained the type of drop off it was. It was at this point in time that Anubis remembered the scroll that Thoth had handed to him. Both smacked him over the head for such an oversight and he whined about animal abuse as he unraveled the papyrus.

Thoth was such an old man.

It was a map that he had handed them.

"Guys I have great news and not so great news."

Alex and Azrael exchanged looks.

"Bad first."

Anubis nodded, "Where he speculates that they have your brother is merely a few feet passed this little cliff jump."

"Good?"

"He disabled the traps! And I have a map!"

He smiled flashing his canines at them. Laughing at him the two pulled the rope from Alex's pack and made quick work in tying each other together before passing the Egyptian a length and waiting for him to complete their chain of people.

They would free slide down the shaft but should things go haywire; Azrael was an angel and Anubis could grow claws that would catch on the rock and stop his decent. Alex was human. She would continue to fall to her untimely death.

Even if it was assured that it would be only for a short amount of time it was not a chance that they were willing to take.

"If I make peace with my maker, he'll find me and I really don't want that to happen just yet."

Anubis nodded in agreement and Alex rolled her eyes.

They slid in a line to the edge of the shaft, leaned back into the one behind them, and pushed off.

* * *

Bobby furrowed his brow.

"Why would it not been a good thing if they're sending a rescue party?"

Michael looked down at him from where he stood pacing the floor of their cell. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the Egyptian child in his arms. He'd adjusted his hold on the boy, carrying him in a cradle as one does a small babe. Horus had not awoken at the movement and it made the celestial smile.

"Hey! Blue eyes! I asked a question!"

Bobby stood his ground as the distraught Archangel turned to face him suddenly. Not once did it cross his mind that this was a creature who could smite him where he stood.

"Robert-"

"Bobby."

"Bobby Singer. It is not that I do not want to be rescued. I have been here for a long time and long to see my family. But the one who contacted me. He has not been seen for many many eons. He is the youngest of my brothers. It is the same feeling you would surely have if Sam and Dean Winchester would come for you."

That threw him. Bobby realized that he didn't really know the Archangel before him but from what he's heard in the stories by the boys and indirectly from their angel. He watched Michael smile down at the boy he had yet to actually set down since his arrival.

"You really care for the kid."

"Of course, he's my brother-"

"No, that kid, Horus?"

Michael nodded again smiling down at the boy shyly.

"He's a fledgling. A babe. Despite what picture you have me painted as in your head Ro—Bobby Singer—I am not heartless. I have gotten to hold every single one of my brothers and sisters when they have first been created by our Father. I love them all deeply with all my grace."

His eyes shined in a way that only happened when they were recalling a memory.

"Even young Castiel. He was a cute hatchling. All blue eyes and dark fluff that was meant to be feathers. He was a mischievous little fledgling, always getting into things he wasn't meant to be in. He'd try and play with the tip of my wings every time I would lift him up to my shoulders."

Bobby nodded feeling like he was meeting this angel for the first time.

"How did you know about my feeling for the boys?"

Michael looked over at him with a knowing smile.

"Bobby, did you know that while my Father created us, he did not raise us all personally? A few batches here and there and he made sure to spend time with us as individuals, sure. But he did not raise us. I know how you feel because it is a feeling I share. I raised my brothers and together we raised the others. You raised the Winchester Brothers. They are your sons in all but blood. You should be proud to call them your sons."

"I am!"

He got a nod in return to his exclamation and Michael leaned down to look him in the eyes. It was like a giant kneeling to look an ant in the face. Michael stood at least four heads taller then them at his full height.

"Family does not start with blood Bobby Singer."

He turned away from the elder hunter and rocked his arms with little Horus in them.

"So you see, I do not wish for Azrael to come because he is my youngest brother. I do not want to see him hurt."

* * *

"Where did they go?"

Thoth laughed as a gun was point in his direction and it put Sam off. That was not the usual reaction he received when putting a gun to someones face. The Egyptian god pushed the barrel away with his finger.

"Peace Hunter. They are fine. They look like children, yes, but they are not to be underestimated."

"Alex is human!"

"I was not excluding her. She has a power about that amazes me."

"What?"

"She has suffered but persevere through it. The girl shines in a way that not most Humans do in this age. She is destined for great things."

Sam shook his head clearing it and forcing himself back on topic. Be that as it may that left them no reason to ditch him like that and run into a battle that they were not prepared for. Screw Thoth! They were kids!

Also, while his coming with them on their half wit plan to rescue Azrael's brother had not been voluntary he fears with what might happen if he returns to Chuck and Death empty handed. Azrael was Chuck's kid, and Chuck was God. Self explanatory. Anubis was favored by Death.

He did not have a death wish.

And while Lucifer had once promised to never harm him, if he did not return with Alex (at all or in one piece) he did not want to see how far that promise would extend. He liked her more then he liked him at this point.

"That was not your call to make!"

Thoth eyeballed the Hunter with disinterest.

"And it was yours?"

"I am-"

"Nothing Hunter. You are nothing. Your are so concerned for the children because they are fixing the mess that you and your brother made. None of this would have happened had you not let the First Ones out of their prison. We have not told you this but there is reason to believe that they have allied themselves with Apep. The destruction that their alliance could reign down is not enough that you should be concerned for you and your brother, but for everything as it is."

He took a step forward throwing the hunter off point.

"If the children do not succeed then the entire world is at stake. They are our only hope now."

Sam swallowed nervously. He had not thought that things could get this bad.

"Is there...Is there a way I can get a message out of here?"

Thoth raised his eyebrow but nodded all the same. A dark skinned man walked forward towards his comrades. Brightly colored fabric hung around his waist and his chest was painted with different assorted dyes. He bowed at Thoth and then turned to Sam to do the same.

"This is Eshu, his trickery and slyness will be enough to get whatever message you wish out of Egypt."

Eshu nodded holding a hand out to the hunter.

"Greetings."

Sam sighed through his nose. Now he just had to figure out what he was supposed to tell the others.

 _Chuck and Death, I lost your kids. Sorry._

Yeah. No.

* * *

 **So Sam figured out that Thoth was the one who helped the kids escape and got put in his place! Thoth isn't taking anyone's shit! But what's he gonna tell Chuck and Death? How does one tell the two most powerful beings in existence that he lost their kids? What will their reactions be? Will the trio get to the others before they get caught themselves?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Robin0203: LOL I would not want to be the one to tell God and Death that I lost their kid(s)! Michael and Horus are absolutely adorable! Michael is such a big brother and it's awesome! I haven't lost them yet, but I definitely will be back on as soon as I get them back (I don't leave until November 29 so I plan on uploading as much as I can until then!) That is so awesome! Thank you so much! About 22ish! Might be a sequel in the works but that'll be later down the road!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL Its great cause they're these great cosmic beings with the personalities of teenagers! I love the trio together! They're so fun to write! Michael's just a big brother, that just how his life rolls, it's a fun direction to explore! Him and Horus have so much time together—it's adorable and I always smile writing them! LOL Bobby's just an awesome guy!**

 **Thoth and the others have been in the background for a while and are completely done with all the Winchester shenanigans. They have no fear whatsoever! Thank you so much! Making me smile so much right now! I'm not going to give anything away but their meeting is most definitely coming up!**

 **Yes! I did see Kings of Con! I leave in 10 days for basic unfortunately so I'm gonna have to binge when I can but I love it so far!**

 _ **AN: I could go on and on about how awesome all you readers are, but you know that already! 3**_

* * *

 ** _"Stupidity is also a gift of God, but one mustn't misuse it."_**

 ** _~~~Pope John Paul II_**

* * *

The fall had been an exciting one. Thrilling a more apt description actually, it was close to the end that the fear crept into Alex's being and she latched onto Azrael's legs on either side of her. It was comforting when he closed his own hands around hers.

"Anu! Anytime would be great!"

The wind was like a thunderstorm in their ears so they had to shout to be heard over the rush.

Azrael grinned when he felt his friend lean up close to his back skin on skin. Anubis wrapped his arms around his best friends shoulders and pulled him back.

"I'm enjoying the ride though!"

Azrael turned slightly to peer over at him, "Sure _you_ are. But Alex is shaking."

Anubis liked the human girl though and he sighed before stretching his fingers and jamming his claws into the stone beneath him. A jarring motion had him gritting his teeth and wrapping his legs around his friends waist to keep him from continuing on. Alex yelped as she was stopped abruptly but his claws were not steady enough and therefore they were sent flying forwards when they were torn free from the stone.

Azreal let out a yell as him and Alex were sent flying forwards and tried to wrap around the human to soften the inevitable impact. Groaning as he wrapped his wings around her and they impacted into the wall hard enough to leave a crater. Anubis flipped head over heels slamming into the side of a pillar hard enough to shake it.

It was at times like these that he really loved the fact that he was a god.

The three teenagers groaned as they slowly unraveled themselves from the various fetal positions they landed in. Azrael withdrew from his human friend and moaned as his left wing cracked when he tried to conceal it once more.

"Raph's gonna kill me."

Anubis grinned, chuckled, and groaned. Alex was virtually okay. A few scratches here and there but her friends were precise in ensuring her return in one piece. They took a few moments to gather their surroundings and their nerves before moving on.

The Egyptian pulled the map free from Alex's pack and spread it open on the floor. They peered down at it silently. Anubis had said that no one could get into the Catacombs but they weren't willing to take the risk either.

"We could go this way."

Alex shook her head, "That part after isn't mapped off yet."

Anubis shrugged in indifference. Azrael looked down at the other end and turned to gaze over his shoulder.

"That way."

* * *

Gabriel twitched as something tapped his shoulder again. He was aware of Raphael watching him concernedly as he turned to peer over his shoulder.

Nothing.

Turning back he stood at attention as Death and his Father continued trying to come up with a way to get into Egypt. Death was concerned for Anubis, and as an extra surprise, so was Raphael. Dad was worried for Azzy for obvious reasons.

Lucifer was oddly silent in the corner behind dad's left shoulder but he saw the way he acted around the human girl.

Something tugged at his ear and he let out a yelp as he swiped at the air. Chuck turned to look at him at the same time his brothers did. Death sighed through his nose and Osiris snorted.

"Gabriel is everything okay?"

The Messenger shrugged his shoulder and rubbed at his arms.

"Yes, sure, I think."

Chuck nodded at him, "Do you think you can control yourself son?"

Gabriel blushed when Dean snorted (Raphael reached over and smacked the hunter over the head when Chuck turned back around and Gabriel smirked) something pulled at his ear again and he jumped forward flaring his three wings out in irritation. Lucifer stepped forward menacingly as Raphael straightened up.

Chuck and Death sighed at the same time and turned to look at the Archangel with raised eyebrows. Dean had a gun in hand and no one was really sure where he had grabbed it from but didn't honestly care enough to ask about it either.

He spun around and grabbed at something that the others couldn't see but he could. Pulling something downward he yanked a man out of thin air. The others looked startled at the sight of the dark toned man that their brother had simply made appear and stood up a bit straighter.

Gabriel stared at the man for a long while before breaking out into a grin and clapping the him on the shoulder.

"Eshu! Long time no see buddy!"

The man laughed and held a hand out towards the Archangel to which he took in kind, their arms smacking together with a loud clap.

"It has been ore mi!"

The two smiled at each other like they were old friends and Chuck cleared his throat. Gabriel's eyes widened comically and he spun to face his family. Oh. Right. Eshu peered around his golden wings at the other men in the room, saluted the Creator and Death, and grinned at everyone else.

The Archangel next to him threw an arm around the man's shoulders and pulled him forward.

"This is Eshu!"

Raphael smiled indulgently, "Well that clears it all up baby brother."

It took a moment.

"Oh! Right! Eshu is a Yoruda Trickster god! We've met a few times! Fun guy to hang out with! The things we've done..."

He trailed off when he noticed his Father raise his eyebrows and tried to pass off the most innocent look ever seen.

Eshu smiled brightly at the others bowing respectfully, "Greetings Olodumare and kin."

Chuck smiled back at the Yoruda deity and bowed in return. He may not particularly like false idols but he was respectful when it was given to him too. Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Olo...what? His names Chuck."

The man in question chuckled under his breath turning to peer at the hunter warmly.

"That is my name, yes, but I go by many."

Lucifer crossed his arms and smirked, "Oh yeah the list goes on and on! Starting with the first; Ba-"

"Thank you Lucifer!"

The blonde nodded and bowed cheekily. Osiris looked up at the name and shot to his feet. They began conversing in a tongue that they both knew quickly. Eshu nodded at whatever it was he said, Osiris looked like he felt lightheaded, and Death reached a hand out to steady the other deity.

"I come with a message for...Dean Winchester?"

The hunter nodded while he put his gun away to where ever it was he had gotten it from.

"That's me."

Eshu nodded, "Your brother wishes for me to pass on to you a message; 'Houston there seems to be a problem, the convicts have escaped.'"

"What?"

It was not Dean Winchester who answered his message.

* * *

The three occupants of the cell looked up at the loud thud from the other side of the cell door. While Bobby and Jody looked more the capable of being able to take care of themselves it did nothing to stop Michael from thrusting his small charge into the woman's arms and pushing all three behind him.

Eight brilliant wings flaring out protectively.

* * *

 **Everything's coming down to the line here now! Are the trio going to get to Michael unscathed? Will Michael be a happy camper? Will they get caught? Whose at the door? Are they there to cause more trouble?**

 **Stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Robin0203: I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DO LOVE YOU! It was Baba! I have this headcanon that all the angels refer to him as 'father' or 'dad' but like use different languages to call him such things! Dean does know he's God, though he doesn't show it, it's kind of like an unspoken thing. LOL You find out here! Let's just say that making God angry is not a healthy lifestyle choice.**

 **JadePixie6565: Thank you so much! That really makes my day! I don't really know as much about the Kane Chronicles as I do about the Percy Jackson books so unfortunately I did not really include them, Hades and his son might make one last appearance but it's really just a cameo. Me too though! I really hope he does! Thank you! I hope this meets expectations!**

 _ **AN: You're all awesome, and you know that, but I will tell you again.**_

* * *

 _"The important things are always simple; the simple are always hard."_

 _~~~Murphy's Laws_

* * *

"What? What does that mean?"

Dean looked over as Chuck moved his way to stand in front of Eshu. The Yoruba trickster looked nervously back at his comrade moving from foot to foot in a nervous tick. Gabriel gave him the same curious look and nodded encouragingly to explain himself further.

The man took a deep breath, "I assume it must have something to do with the Man and Children being separated. "

"What do you mean that they were separated?"

"They were once together. And now they are not."

Something in the other room exploded and others were quick in jumping to stop the other man before Chuck could actually do anything else. Raphael and Lucifer exchanged looks as Death raised a hand to rub at his temple.

Only those three.

"Of all the dangerous, idiotic, foolish things that he could have done! When I get my hands on him-He won't-Oh he better hope he does not come back here injured!"

Gabriel pulled his friend away because although he knew that his dad would not purposefully hurt him in any way in the state he was in now it would not come as a surprise. Dean—thought happy that his brother was seemingly okay—he was now concerned that he could not say the same for his new angel friend.

Taking a step forward Death met his friend where he stood. Placing his hand on the others shoulder he waited only a mere moment for him to turn and look. Death met his gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Do not fear. Anubis is not a mere pup any more, he knows that foolish choices have consequences. Your child will not be the only one to meet the other side of his poor decisions that I can promise you."

Oddly enough Lucifer also agreed with his father and uncle.

* * *

Honestly. They had known that it was much to peaceful considering the situation they had run head first into. Azrael had known of his enemy he had been warring against before all of this but the need to get to his brother had overshadowed everything that Michael was not involved in.

Anubis was uncomfortable, looking over his shoulders in every shadow as they walked through the catacombs. Even Dante and Nero were on edge growling lowly under their breath at anything that seeming moved. Alex was on edge because the other three were too, holding onto the Egyptian's hand as tightly as she could.

All but Azrael.

He wanted his oldest brother dammit and he was going to get him.

But the tension on the others was palpable to the point he actually had to try and ignore it. His shoulder's would twitch every few minutes as if trying to roll the tension off of him physically.

There was a crack to the left in the darkness of the shadows and they all froze in alarm. All was silent as they waited on baited breath-

"RUN!?"

Seven Leviathan came running out of the shadows at them. Anubis was ahead in little under a second dragging Alex along with him. Dante and Nero barked lowly but followed after as Azrael took off running behind his two so called friends. They were chased down two halls, cut around a corner when the angel among them reached out quickly and drug them around the other way.

Had his wing not been as soar as it was he would have fought back with his most dangerous (second to his Hounds of course) weapon.

But as it was...His brother's were going to kill him.

They were going to kill him dead.

If the Leviathan didn't kill him first.

* * *

"How did you run into the door! You have the map! You knew it was there!"

Anubis was whining about his head hurting. There was a sound from behind them and though they had lost the three Leviathan it was becoming ever clear that they were making quick work in catching up.

"That's not as important as getting this door open!"

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!"

Azrael was struggling. They were being hunted down fast and his Hounds were going crazy at his side. Throwing caution to the wind he allowed his inner angel reflex to take hold. With his eyes glowing he took a step back and raised his hand.

It took Michael a moment to realize what was happening to the door, and when that moment was up he was shoving the two humans back and sheilding them all with his wings. Little Horus's head tucked into his chest he ducked down for his own safety.

The door incinerated.

Dust flowed around them as three bodies rushed forward and two achingly familiar Hounds circled them protectively. Despite his hold on Horus another body slammed into him like a speeding rocket and the inertia forced him to take a step back.

"Michael!"

He'd recognize that voice anywhere! Three more figures appeared in the settling dust that was the doorway and their eyes widened in sync. The Leviathan did not seem too excited now that their little angel target and his friends had found their way to the eldest's side.

Even in his weakened state he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Flaring his wings out threateningly the enemy turned tail and ran. Simpletons.

"Alex?"

"Jody?"

And just like that they were together again.

"Anubis!"

"Horus!"

The small falcon god jumped from his arms before he could so much as catch his thoughts and made a dash for the other Egyptian deity in the room. That left both angels semi-alone for the first time in forever.

Michael looked down at the angel wrapped around his stomach and smiled placing a hand a top the boy's head.

"Do not think that because you are being cute now that it means you are out of trouble. You deliberately disobeyed me Azrael, I told you not to come."

"But-"

"No", He pulled the boy back gently reeling inside about the fact that he was getting to hold his brother again even if it was at arms length, "I told you to return to Father. To wait. You did not listen."

The tone in the room darkened as Azrael's mood dropped at the reprimand.

"Stop talking to me like I'm-"

"A naughty fledgling who is in dire need for a trip over someone's knee?"

Hounds growled at him but he silenced them with a mere look.

"Azrael-"

"No! None of this would have even happened if you had only believed me and ha-"

Michael shook his head whispering, "I did."

* * *

 **So rescue team has arrived! Chuck knows that his kid has left Sam's side, as well as Anubis and Alex. Michael and Azrael have finally met again! Are things going to get better? Go down hill? How much has Michael actually kept to himself? Michael knew the entire time? Will the Leviathan report their break out? Will Dick or Apophis make an appearance? Horus and Anubis know each other?**

 **Stay tuned guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Child of Music and Dreams: Right! It was kind of inspired by that!**

 **Robin0203:LOL I got that, no worries at all! I got you buddy! Michael did know, it gets kind of sappy here on, Michael is such a big brother its humorous! And cute! LOL Anubis did totally run into the door! That's so cool, I only speak a little bit of spanish because of my grandma, but Arabic is totally cool (I speak english as my native language and I think its boring haha) I love writing protective Michael! Azrael is injured tho! Being on his own he's gotten quite adept in hiding his injuries but now he's under the supervision of his four oldest brothers and his father, nothing stays hidden for long! Not to give details away, but Chuck is not happy with his little angel at the moment and finding that he injured himself is not going to help him in any ways! Thank you so much!**

 _ **AN: Thank you so much for all the love guys! Means so much! I have a week until I ship out and will be away for a little while (8.5 weeks plus some) until I can get back on, no fears I will be on as long as I am able until then!**_

 _ **Anyway, nervous wreck talking about it so lets get back to Azrael and his adventures! LOL!**_

* * *

 _"Presence is more than just being there"_

 _ **~~Malcolm Forbes**_

* * *

The three Leviathan that managed to get away from the damned Hounds (who we are now calling Pam, Stan, and Jan) ran as quickly as they could to their boss.

Dick Roman sat next to Apophis on a throne of his own. They had taken ownership of Set's temple and in doing so had taken ownership of the Underworld from Anubis.

Apophis was seemingly resting, for something that Dick was not privy to and so he heard it when the doors opened and his three underlings ran in. He rose an eyebrow at the sight of them and they cowered from his intense look.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to ensure that our prisoners remained secured."

They all each exchanged looks in trepidation each seemingly having this silent competition as to who got to tell him what had happened. Dick Roman was no idiot however and so with their obvious terrified silence he knew something had happened that they knew he would not like.

"Pam what has happened?"

He left them no choice but to tell him of their folly.

She looked at her siblings.

"Sir...We..We were doing our rounds as you ordered...And we spotted..."

"Spotted who Pam?"

She swallowed nervously.

"...We spotted three intruders roaming through the catacombs..."

"And? Did you dispose of them?"

"They...Sort of free'd the prisoners..."

He jumped from his throne and glowered at the three cowering before him.

"You allowed our leverage to taken from us?"

Apophis sighed in deeply before opening his eyes. They were black washed for a mere moment before fading out to normal.

"They are still here."

* * *

Azrael looked at his older brother as if he had just grown a second head. _He did!_ Dante and Nero quieted down at the tension rolling from their master in waves. Anubis and Horus had settled behind them and he peered over his shoulder quickly to ensure that they were still whole.

Horus was clutching at the side of the elder Egyptian's skirt.

"You did?"

Michael turned back around looking down at his little baby brother.

"Of course I did."

His fists clenched tightly at his sides, something that did not go unnoticed by his older brother.

"Then why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you stop dad?"

"Azrael-"

"No! You left me! You _abandoned_ me! You knew that I was right and you left me! You never came for me! You promised to always be there and then you weren't anymore! You didn't _do_ anything!"

Michael knelt down before his brother catching his gaze and refusing to allow him to break the connection.

"Who do you think was the one who alerted Death? Osiris?"

Silence reigned over the room. Jody and Bobby looked decidedly uncomfortable being a part of the family reunion. Alex was fiddling with her thumbs waiting for someone to tell them all what their next course of action would be. Azrael stared at his oldest brother for a long time.

Longer then they probably could afford but they would make due.

"You..."

Michael smiled at his youngest brother, "You did not think I would allow my youngest brother to wander around on his own, did you?"

This reunion, as Anubis and Alex were observing from the sidelines, was much different from the one he had with the other three back at Jody's house. This one was much more quieter than the other one had been. In fact, had Alex not been so close and Anubis part dog, they would have assumed that they were even talking to each other.

"But you...You..."

"There has never been a day that I have not regretted what I had done to you little brother. Did you really think I would allow you to be on your own? You are young Azrael? If I could not personally watch over you I would do everything in my power to ensure that someone I trusted would."

What they had, it wasn't completely fixed, that would take a long time and lots of work. But this was a start in the right direction. Michael reached a hand out to brush dark locks from his eyes.

"I have always looked out for you baby brother and I always will."

Azrael looked at him with wide eyes reaching up tentatively to cup his hand around his brothers. Michael smiled at him rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"Come here."

His hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck pulling him forward despite the dangerous Hounds waiting calmly at his side. Azrael was frozen for a moment as he was pressed to his brother's shoulder. They stood like that for a moment before the younger melted into his brother. Anubis reached over Horus's head to fist bump Alex.

Bobby and Jody exchanged looks.

They embraced for a long moment before separating and though they were no longer embraced Azrael had yet to separate himself from his brother's side. Michael peered down at the Hounds with a smile.

"Do they still enjoy having their belly's rubbed?"

His younger brother nodded and he knelt down. Nero sniffed his hand, licked his fingers, and rolled over. Michael grinned as he rubbed at the Hound's belly. Dante whined at being neglected and nudged at his arm with his head.

"Later pup, later."

He stood making sure to keep his youngest brother in sight as he stood to his full height once more. While he was elated to have him back in his keeping once more—they were going to have a long talk about following orders. And that would be after Father was through with him.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

* * *

"They should have been back by now!"

Thoth was pacing the length of the room wringing his hands. Sam stood by with a small gathering of Goddesses watching him in the state he was getting himself into.

"This is why they should not have been sent off on their own!"

This caused the panicking deity to freeze in his tracks turning a glare on the hunter. He had once made a vow never to harm a human, but he was coming to the point that he was willing to break this vow just for the hunter.

One of the Goddesses stepped forward to stand in front of the hunter; to gain Thoth's attention and protect the hunter should he attack.

"Thoth he has a point. They are strong, yes, but they are children."

"Come off it Ma'at."

Her expression darkened, "Thoth."

There was an intense moment that he swore the two deities would lunge at each other. Thoth deflated first though and Ma'at most definitely looked smug about it too.

"Do you think they have reached the angel's brother?"

"I'm not sure."

She nodded, not liking the sound of his answer.

"Perhaps...We should attempt to find them?"

Thoth shook his head. They could not spare the resources nor the manpower at the moment. He trust Anubis to come back in one piece, as well as Azrael, and he knew that they would ensure Alex's safety at all costs.

"We can't just leave them on their own devices! I agree with her! We need to find them!"

Thoth glared at the hunter, but, before he could say anything otherwise another interrupted him. Another goddess stepped forward. Sam had to do a double take at the resemblance between her and Anubis.

"Thoth, I fear that things may have gotten worse."

"How could things be worse?"

"We have reason to believe that Apophis has gained control of the underworld."

That stalled everyone in their tracks. All movement ceased and all talking silenced. This was not a development that they had wanted to hear. Sam stood when they began conversing quickly in Egyptian.

"What? What's wrong with that? What's in the Underworld? What is the Underworld?"

This gained the attention of the surrounding gods and goddesses. Thoth and the unnamed goddess exchanged looks before the keeper of knowledge nodded in her direction. She turned to face him, holding a hand out to shake.

Her grip rivaled his.

"I am Anput. The Underworld is what you would call the gateway to the Afterlife. It is where Judgment is passed among our People, Anubis owns the Underworld, we are the judges. It contains the gates to The Afterlife and Complete Death. If Apophis has control of the Underworld-he has control of everything."

Well that was just great. Could things get any worse?

(One would think with the track record that the Winchester Family in general had he would know better than to ask say such things.)

* * *

 **Anubis is gonna be pissed! Michael and Azrael's little talk anyone? Touching right? What's Apophis going to do with the Underworld? And what's Dick got to gain? How's Chuck going to react when he see's Azrael? Or Death in accordance with Anubis? Lucifer and Alex? Jody in accordance to Lucifer and Alex? SO MANY THINGS!**

 **The next chapter is on the way!**


	21. Chapter 21

Eshu went on his way after the little meltdown, Gabriel had sworn that they would get together again soon, and the tension in teh room seemingly dug itself deeper into the atmosphere. Chuck was fuming silently to himself on the couch and next to him, though he hid it better than the man next to him, Death was rubbing at his temple silently.

"Well this is a new development."

All eyes spun to him at his outburst. Death met all their gazes with one of his own.

"What is new?"

His lips quirked at the feeling in the back of his head. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"It is not often that Anubis is so clumsy as to let me feel his emotions."

Raphael stepped forward cautiously, "Is he alright?"

Gabriel smirked at his brother, he was such a softy and no amounts of stoic and toughness would ever hide that. Death turned an eye on the Healer and raised a calculating eyebrow. Whether he had anything to say about this attachment or not he never said anything on the matter.

It was endearing.

Anubis did not have many people.

"He is fine. His temper could be reigned in. I trust you can remedy that?"

If anything it caused the Archangel to blush and his brothers to smirk. Death smiled knowingly at him though. Chuck shook his head.

"The same cannot be said for your brother once I'm through with him."

He turned to look at his friend by his side.

"What has the pup so heated?"

"Someone has taken the Underworld out from under his control."

Osiris perked up at the mention of the place. He came to stand next to Lucifer and folded his hands in front of him.

"That is most definitely a viable reason to be angered. Anput will be searching for him. Demons will begin to get restless without his control."

* * *

"If they are still here we should attack them before they get out."

Apophis silenced Dick with a wave of his hand. The Head Leviathan pursed his lips at being silenced like some underfoot vermin but held his tongue, he did not get this far by making tactical errors.

"No. Let them if they wish. I have what I need."

"So that's it! All our hard work and you're letting them go?"

He got a glare, "Mind your place. But, yes, they may leave. I have no need for the angel any longer. So long as I have that little bird I have all I need."

Dick knew when one was becoming too cocky, feeding into their own media. He'd strike but not now, when the time was right.

* * *

"How did you three manage to get down here?"

They walked in a large group, Dante and Nero circling around them protectively, Alex and Michael's meeting had been comical (for her two friends anyway) she'd fumbled with her words and shook his hand a tad bit harder then she normally would. He took it as anyone who had as many brothers and sisters as he had would.

Azrael and Anubis were walking ahead of them whispering back and forth to one another, he was sure it was nothing good.

Jody talked to Alex a bit. She was happy to have her back and Bobby continued to ask about Sam and Dean. She told them what she could.

Horus was hanging onto Michael's back, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders talking away happily at being freed from his prison.

Admittedly, it was too easy, as they were practically walking down the halls scotch free and it was something that they should be worrying about, and it would be, when he had all his charges returned to where they belonged safely.

Azrael choked about something his friend had said, shoving him in the arm, "Come off it Fleabag! Let it go!"

"But Azzie I'm curious! You went all red in the face there buddy!"

"Duuude!"

He cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. Michael raised an eyebrow looking between the both of them.

"What is the problem?"

Anubis grinned at his friend as Azrael shook his head.

"So Sammy said that you guys were spare the rod types of guys and I'm curious!"

"As to what we did when he misbehaved? When he would, let's say, disobey orders?"

Azrael blushed and gave his brother an incredulous look. This was not about to happen.

"Come on! Seriously!"

"Perhaps you will merely have to wait until he is returned to Father."

If anything that made the entire situation worse. Azrael grimaced at the thought of facing his father now. He was not going to be a happy camper, not with this stunt, and then he'd been turned over to his brothers.

They came to the ledge that they fell from and the new additions to their group looked at the crash sight. Even Michael looked up at the ledge and down at the clear collision spot. He turned slowly to face his youngest brother. Brilliant eyes narrowed at something that caught his attention. Were those feathers?

"What happened here?"

"Anubis was being an airhead."

"Are you injured?"

There was a brief moment of silence that some might call stalling.

"...No..."

Michael hummed, nodding his head once, "Of course you aren't."

Was that sarcasm? It sounded like sarcasm.

* * *

Thoth looked over as the portrait on the wall slid over and a body climbed out from behind.

Another followed, and another, an entire group of people.

Sam looked up as they came in the room. Thoth rushed forward looking for his little friend. Anubis perked up at the call of his name and rushed to meet the other god.

"Anu! You're back! What took you so long?"

The younger deity shoved his friend lightly in the stomach.

"You idiot! You left off the drop on the map!"

He laughed at the younger's facial expression. Anput moved from the hunter's side and Thoth stepped aside so her counterpart could see her approach. Anubis knew that her presence meant only one thing. Anput stayed within the confines of the Underworld unless something happens.

She nodded at his silent inquiry and he growled deep in his throat. Golden eyes flashed and his form began to flicker again. He was enraged and everyone in the room knew it.

Michael watched the young jackal growl in anger, looked through the crowd, and quickly crossed to meet Sam. The hunter watched his approach apprehensively and was promptly floored at the sight of the small boy hanging on his back.

Thoth was staring at the child.

"Sam Winchester. I do not believe we have had a chance to meet. I am Michael-"

"I know."

"Sam!"

"Horus!"

A lot was happening at once. Ma'at pushed her way through the gathering crowd as Egypt's prince was recognized. Horus looked them over nervously and buried his face into his angel friend's shoulder. She shoved her way to the front and pulled both Archangel and hunter forward.

"You need to get out of Egypt. War is breaking out among us. No place for children. And take him with you."

She motioned at Anubis over her shoulder with her thumb. They followed her gesture and Michael felt more then saw Horus whine into his shoulder, he nodded at her. That would indeed be wise. Thoth ushered them away from the others, dragging Anubis behind him by the back of his collar.

* * *

There was a growl.

Deep and dangerous.

Anubis swung on the one holding him fast, a swing that was easily deflected in his well trained state, his rage was almost palpable.

"Anubis."

His name was not yelled. The tone was calm, powerful, but calm. He took one glance at the person who spoke his name and growled back baring his fangs. Horus looked up from his friend's shoulder peering cautiously around the room.

Little eyes widened as he shoved his way through the surprised crowd and the boy began to squirm to be let down.

"Papa!"

"My son!"


	22. Chapter 22

Silence fell upon the room as both Egyptians ran for each other. As soon as Horus hit the floor he was off running. Osiris fell to his knees before his child and enclosed around him when he felt the small body make impact against his own. Horus buried himself into his father's chest and clung on as if his life depended on it.

They stayed like that for a long time.

The father cradling the back of his son's head as tightly as he could bent over the small person in his arms.

It's a long moment before he pulls away only slightly.

Horus sniffles as he gazes up at his father but returns the smile when one is offered over to him first.

"I thought I would never see you again, my child."

"I was scared daddy, but Angel Michael protected me!"

Osiris smiled as he pulled the boy back into his embrace, looking over his shoulder at the aforementioned angel and smiled mouthing a silent thank-you.

Eyes spun around when Anubis threw a punch into the wall, splintering it in a spiderweb pattern and he growled darkly. Anger radiated from him in dangerous waves of warning. He was like a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off.

With the shock of Anubis exhibiting his rage struck the others they finally set into motion. Chuck and the other angels converged on Michael and Azrael. Dean made his way to his brothers side quickly. Death made to grab at Anubis and Osiris and his child moved themselves out of the way of the other families.

They paid no mind to the lack of Dick Roman's underlings nor the threat of Apophis and his grand goals for the moment.

* * *

Chuck pulled Michael, and indirectly Azrael (oh they were going to have a very long talk), aside as soon as his reverie was broken. He reached a hand up to cup his eldest Son's cheek tenderly as he took the time to look over the angel in front of him.

Much too pale for his liking.

He could use some much needed rest as well, the bags under his eyes looked more like bruises at this point.

"It may be a moot question, but are you alright?"

He wanted nothing more than to find the ones responsible for his son's state and take his rage out upon them himself.

Michael nodded softly taking comfort in the feeling of his father's thumb rubbing over his cheek softly and his brothers so close to him once more.

He felt protected.

"I am fine father, tired, but fine."

Chuck surveyed him closely and shook his head sternly.

"Do not lie to me child, let me see your hands."

Michael sucked in a breath at his father's tone as he brought his hands up for examination. Chuck pat his cheek softly turning to gather both hands into his grip, turning them over as gently as he could.

The holes within the palms were evident, light shone through them.

Chuck grit his teeth at the sight touching a single finger to both wounds and watching closely as they healed over on themselves. Michael sucked in a breath at the quick burning sensation but trusted his father enough not to attempt to pull away in what would be a vain attempt.

"I will see to your wings later."

He nodded, the hand returned to his cheek folding around the back of his neck and pulling him into his father's shoulder. Michael was not one to show such weakness as to succumb to something as trivial as a hug. But in this instance he sank into his parent folding over him in their height difference and clung to the back of his jacket.

Chuck took hold of him though, scratching at the back of his head and whispering into his ear words of comfort. His son has been hung like some prize and bled as if he was a blood farm, he'd be damned if he let him out of his sight anytime soon.

Gabriel and Raphael were silent behind their older brother, the only time they had seen him like this had been right after he had sealed their brother in his cage-speaking of Lucifer. Gabriel turned to look for his brother whom had been at his side only a moment ago. A frown graced his features when he saw his brother retreating silently in the commotion. Gabriel elbowed his brother in the arm and Raphael followed his gaze sadly.

Death was having no luck in getting Anubis calmed enough to switch back to his complete human form, despite the recruited help he had in the form of Osiris and Horus. Sure they had him on the couch at least, but he was in a state now that not even Dante and Nero dared go near him.

Thinking quickly but thoroughly Death turned his attention to the archangel.

Raphael felt eyes on him from the other side of the room and looked up to meet his uncle's gaze. Death made a minute motion with his chin, he followed his motion and frowned.

He laid a hand on his brothers should in a sign of strength and comfort as he crosses the floor to meet at the Egyptian's side. Anubis glares at him in warning as he sits next to him unphased. Raphael leans back against the back of the couch not bothered by the threat next to him. Silently, much to the amusement of the others, he reached a hand out for those jackal ears and scratches a few fingers at this spot behind them. Anubis growls but this time it does not hold the same threat the others of the kind had, and then it happens.

The young god hums in contentment and folds into his side as he nudges into his hand even more.

Azrael snorts at his best friend acting like such a puppy and just barely holds back a finch at the ferocious glare his father sends his way over the shoulder of his older brother.

Oh ho ho.

* * *

Lucifer looks up at the sound of the door creaking open.

He stands when a familiar head of dark hair pokes through the crack. The fluttering in his grace at the sight of his sickly looking beloved older brother halts itself at the sight of the one human he finds himself growing attached to.

Alex looks up at him apprehensively as he stands and crosses his arms.

"..Heeeyy..."

"Here to enthrall me with tales from your adventures?"

She rubbed at the back of her neck stepping into the room reaching back to close the door behind her softly.

"Look, I know you're mad-"

" _Mad_? What do I have to be mad about?"

Her mouth shut with an audible snap. They stared at one another for a long time not daring to be the first to break the silence between them. Lucifer drew his brows together and lowered his chin, his ice blue eyes took on that glint that usually meant no good.

She took a breath.

"Are we still friend-"

"What in _Heaven and Earth_ were you thinking!"

It was a natural instinct to duck under such an exclamation. Her cheeks took on a tint that she was not used to and the slight heat was a new sensation she had only felt a few times before. Only once did Alex dare to look up and in that single moment she regretted it immediately. Lucifer was not happy and his every emotion shone in his eyes like a different colored glint.

"Do you realize how much danger you placed yourself in! What could have happened to you!"

Alex looked down gazing at the carpet and shuffled her feet softly.

"But we got your brother back. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not at your expense!"

This prompted her to look up at him finally. Her eyes met his and she just barely held back a flinch at the sudden chill that spread down her spine. Lucifer gave her a look clearly expecting her to say something in accordance.

But the only problem was the fact that she didn't have anything to say.

"What? Why would you care? I'm only human."

"That's exactly why I care!"

She stood her ground even though her heart fluttered dangerously when he suddenly unfolded his arms and crossed the floor with a purpose in his step. She looked up at him when he stood chest to chest (although, considering, it was more like forehead to chest) and held a breath when he cradled a hand to her cheek.

"That is _exactly_ why I care Alex! I don't get attached, especially not to Humans, but your different. Alex you're like a sister to me. Of course I would care if something happened to you, why do you think I was so angered when you were sneaking out to meet that boy? When you got suspended for those three days for punching that girl in the face? I care about you."

He rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb, "And so I want to know, why on earth you would do something so reckless!"

"I just wanted you to be happy. I heard Gabriel talking about you and Michael to Sam and I just wanted to get him back for you. I mean, Azrael wanted him back too and Anubis swears that where we go, he goes."

Alex looked up at him apologetically, "We're still friends though, right?"

Lucifer stared at her for a while, both gazing into the others eyes, before sighing heavily and draping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into a slow but comforting hug as they both swayed in step where they stood.

"Of course we're still friends."

She smiled into his shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook either."

* * *

Azrael had known that it was only a matter of time before his Father came to him.

Chuck had not been a happy camper when they left and he sure wasn't one just yet either.

"You."

A finger was pointing at him sternly, his brothers attention turning from Father to him quickly.

"Come."

He had no choice but to follow. One does not not listen to what God tells them to do. You just don't do it. Dante and Nero whine as he leaves them, but he shakes his hand for silence, and Dante yaps at him as he turns himself back over in Michael's lap indicating that yes, he still would very much want a belly rub (please and thank you).

Azrael follows his father in that sort of forced silence that usually follows a prisoner on their way to their sentence of death with all eyes on his back as he passes them. Anubis looks up from the living room, stretched out on the couch and Raphael still scratching at his scalp and playing with his long ears (as he has yet to fade them away and admittedly it's a funny sight to witness).

Chuck leads him to what he can only assume is Jody's study and steps aside waiting expectantly for him to enter before closing the door and railing on him for his yet to be admired actions in going ahead to retrieve Michael without his expressed consent.

The click the door makes as it locks into place is the loudest sound he has ever heard.

Father rounds on him quickly.

"What in _my name_ were you _thinking!_ "

"I-"

"This better be one heck of an explanation son! It better rock my socks and for your own well being you better make it a good one!"

"Dad I wanted to get Michael back!"

Chuck goes silent for a moment and he can't figure out in the moment that follows if it's a good thing or not. He hopes it is, for he likes being able to sit comfortably with his siblings.

"And that is a very noble decision but it was not yours to make. Turn."

Azrael shakes his head stepping back a pace. Chuck halts him with a look that clearly is not something that appears on a mere humans face because its enough to make the angel of death quiver and do as he's told despite his initial resistance.

"Michael mentioned to me that you may have hurt a wing?"

Damn his older brother and his eagle eye in picking out injuries even when they are so well hidden from anyone else who might be looking. Michael always called it his special power as he was the oldest brother.

Special power his ass, it was down right annoying at times.

Chuck smacked him gently but pointedly over the back of the head reprimanding him silently for damning his brother. Azrael shuttered when he felt gentle fingers glide over the ridge of his left wing and promptly let out a Yelp when those fingers moved over the sore spot.

"Not only did you down right disrespect me and put yourself in a dangerous situation without need, but you managed to sprain your auxiliary wing."

He feels a sudden burst of heat go through the wing bone and he almost pulls back (if it wasn't for his father's hand keeping him from doing so) and soon his wing, though numb, is slowly starting to heal itself. Knowing his father's power it will be completely healed by morning.

"Naughty fledglings must be punished Azrael. You know I can not let this go unattended to."

The angel gulps at what his father is insinuating.

"But-But I'm not a fledgling!"

"Compared to your other siblings you are."

He doesn't get the chance to rebuke the statement in any fashion as a hand closes around his ear and pulls him across the study to the desk chair that sits awaiting them.

Admittedly, Azrael kicks, because despite knowing that he has full on earned this he still will not take it easily. Though his efforts are in vain as his Father is quite adapt in holding misbehaving fledglings over his lap in order to deliver blows (of what he calls justice).

The young angel also knows that his dad is being extremely generous in letting him keep his pants on for this. Last tiem he was in this position it had been when he had 'accidently' spilled the bubonic plague on humanity. People called the aftermath a thunderstorm, Azrael had different names for it.

"Do you know how _worried_ we were!"

Not that it wasn't painful before, but it was seriously starting to burn here.

"How reckless you were!"

He yelps in discomfort and feels the back of his eyes starting to burn.

"You could have been _killed_ Azrael!"

He's broken. Sobbing like some fledgling over his father's knee and he doesn't even feel like he's going to be stopping anytime soon either. He does not regret getting Michael back but he is starting to regret how he had gone about it.

Perhaps going behind his dad's back had not been a good decision after all.

* * *

It's a good half an hour after Alex returns downstairs and Azrael returns teary eyed and red in the face to the care of his brothers sitting on the couch with Anubis that Michael ventures in the direction the young human points in upon his request.

Gabriel pulls their younger brother down with him and he settles into the messengers side comfortably taking all the light touches and gentle comforts he can at the moment (Michaels not blind he can see the way he squirms despite the golden winged brothers attempt to help him—father was not a happy camper) and he makes his way up the stairs near as silent as Alex had come down from them only moments ago.

The room is exactly where she said it would be.

The blondes back is to him as he opens the door but he knows by the way his shoulders tense that the other knows of his presence in the doorway.

"You've been avoiding me, little brother."

His shoulders rise up passed his ears and his fists clench in an emotion he can't quite place at the moment.

"Why?"

Lucifer was never good in this sort of situation, pushed into a corner with no escape, but Michael did not have the strength to accommodate him and dance around to simply give him peace.

"Lucifer. _Why_?"

This time the younger archangel spins around, fists clenching at his sides, "Because-! I-! I don't know, okay! I don't fucking know!"

Michael hums.

"There is no need for such language."

Lucifer merely looks at him with his range of emotions and admittedly it is kind of saddening to be on the other side of. Though his admission has been a surprising one Michael hid his shock well.

"If it's any help, I'm sorry."

Its Lucifer's turn to be shocked into silence. Michael had just apologized. _Michael had apologized._

"While I am not excusing what you did in the Garden, I am acknowledging that I was possibly a bit too harsh."

" _A bit too_ -You locked me a cage! Like some sort of wild, crazed animal!"

"You didn't show any difference between yourself and the wild creatures, now did you?"

"I'm not going to argue with you over who was right and who was wronged."

Michael goes quiet for a moment and thinks over his next response carefully. Lucifer is dangerous when backed into a corner and though on normal circumstances he would never stand a chance against himself, in his weakened state Michael is cautious.

"LuLu..."

The old childhood pet name does as it has always done, and he smiles as his brother turns away with a reddening blush.

"LuLu want a hug?"

"Stop calling me that."

"LuLu want some wing scratches?"

Lucifers glare says one thing but the longing in his face says another. Wing scratches had always been a weakness for the second prince and it was something only a lucky few knew, let alone got to see. Lucifer stretched out purring like some overgrown feline. Michael smiles at him knowingly, letting his arms hang open.

"LuLu's got to give me a hug to get some wing scratches."

He's torn between giving in to his older brother and getting his beloved wing scratches that he has not had in as long as he can remember, or keeping his guise up and retreating even further into himself.

Michael's become quite adept in getting stubborn angels such as Lucifer to do as he wants though.

"All the wing scratches LuLu, all the wing scratches. That one little spot under your second primary that makes you feel so good. And it can be all yours and all you have to do is give Micha a hug."

He's been treated like a child, but at the aspect of getting his wings scratched he can't bring himself to care all that much. Lucifer looks mighty embarrassed at the actions he's about to take but he slowly does move forward.

Wing scratches have always been his weakness and Michael knows that all too well (the thought fleetingly crosses his mind as to what might have been the outcome if Michael had been scratching his wings during that whole incident all that time ago—Lucifer's been known to agree to anything as long as he got more wing scratches in return) so he's a bit smugly happy when his little brother folds himself into his chest, burying his nose into his shoulder.

The elder wraps his arms down around him, "There, now was that so hard?"

He lays his chin on the youngers soft blonde hair.

"I missed you LuLu."

"Miffed you too Micha."

Though his reply is muffled by his shoulder he can still understand what is being said to him. Michael smiles at the small voice and runs his fingers through the tips of the blonde locks on the back of his brothers neck. Lucifer mumbles something else, so softly it's hard to hear at first, but when he makes it out he smiles again.

"Yes LuLu, you can still get you wing scratches."

His little brother burrows deeper into his shoulder and it doesn't take them long to make their way back to the bed on the other end of the room. Michael sits, pulling Lucifer down with him, and settles the younger down in his lap as he leans back into the pillows.

"Let me see your pretty wings LuLu"

Lucifer nuzzles into his leg and shifts his shoulders only just, large rose gold wings appearing from thin air. Michael smiles at the sight of them and moves a cautious hand down towards one. Lucifer stretches and purrs almost immediately and Michael has to seriously control himself as to not burst out laughing at the sound.

His brother goes completely lax in his lap and it brings a smile to his face, "Do you like that LuLu?"

Lucifer nods, purring, cuddles in his beloved older brothers lap. No words are spoken between them after that.

None are needed.

* * *

 **Not as fantabulous as the other chapters but I got it up! I will be away for a while but you'll know when I can finally get back on! Wish me luck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Child of Dreams: :D YAY!**

 **Robin0203: Thank you so much! Wasn't it! Papa Chuck and his angels are best! So is Michael and Lucifer! They're all so cute!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: YAY thank you! I was so worried that it woud have been too much! Osiris and Horus are so cute! Lucifer really adores Alex, she's the only human that he can tolerate, nah but really though, he really likes her! Definitely, we're are totally going to get a bit more of Michael and Chuck, there is so much more there that needs to be put back into place and fixed up. Totally though, having to know that and that there is little you can do about it has to be worst!**

 **Anubis is really just a big puppy, and Raph is so fond of him too!**

 **Thank you so much! I was so worried that it would have been too much, the meet up between Michael and Lucifer. I completely agree, it kind of gets me that most write Michael as being, well, as being a dick, and on a certain level I completely disagree with it. Lucifer and wing scratches is best.**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind words! You are best! :D**

 **AN:** **So I figured we could have used a bit more of a certain character and boom here we are!**

Alex looked up from her notebook, from her seat at the kitchen table, and smiled at the sight of Lucifer standing over her shoulder, "You got number two wrong."

"Well hello to you too, how was your nap sleeping beauty?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and slid into the seat next to her. He fiddled with the table cloth and hummed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

The blonde looked over at her for a moment and she ducked, turning back to her notebook, erasing her work for the number he had said she had missed. Alex knew that look all too well.

"Oh no, I'm going to be far from pleased for a good while from now."

She swallowed and he bumped their shoulders, "Calm down though kiddo, just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean it's going to change anything. You're still, dare I say, you're still my friend."

Lucifer watched her expression carefully, a smirk playing at his lips as she tried to hide her smile as she clearly knew he was watching her. Alex bit her lip and turned to spare him a look, a small smile playing at her lips.

"There's that smile, you should it more, looks better then your usual teenage angst frown."

She giggled and nudged his shoulder, leaning into him for a moment before turning back to her homework. He leaned in closer and pointed at number two on the sheet.

"This is simple calculus, what do you do when you have two multplying exponents?"

"You must be Alex?"

The deep voice that radiated from behind her spooked her enough that she jumped from her spot on the couch. Perhaps watching a horror movie while the others were out and so late at night. He chuckled behind her and a large warm hand reached out to rub at her shoulder.

"Calm yourself young one, it is merely a piece of fiction."

She smiled up at him, "And your Michael, right?"

He smiled in return and sat next to her on the couch, waiting as she paused her movie to give him her undivided attention.

"That would be me. And you must be the little human that my younger brothers have grown so fond of?"

"I am?"

Michael smiled at her, his eyes sparkling in amusement, and he nodded.

"You are. They are quite upset with you at the moment. What you did was admirable, but reckless, you could have gotten yourself hurt or worse."

Alex looked down, hands fiddling with the blanket in her lap, and she could feel her face burning with shame.

"They have included you in our fold, adopted you into our flock, and as the eldest I have to say that it is an honor to finally meet you."

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, "They talk of you often. They are quite fond of you. And I cannot wait until I get to meet this boy who thinks he is good enough to court one of ours."

"Court? Whow even says court anymore?"

He quirked an eyebrow and poked her side playfully, "Are you making fun of me? Call me old fashioned, but I still refer it courting."

She giggled and leaned away. He smiled and pulled her back until she was flush to his side. She was tense for a long moment but melted into a more comfortable postion. Her head cushioned to his shoulder he pulled the blanket back up.

"Now, shall we continue watching your movie?"

Michael let her go only just for her to reach over and grab the DVD remote and a moment later she settled back into his side, snuggled back in her blanket, and pushed the play button.

The room came to a stand still as she finally descended the stairs, long ice blue dress flowing behind her, dark hair done up with little jewels and such crystals and curls. Sparkles glittered in the light of the hall, a single star necklace clasped around her neck.

A gift from Lucifer.

Speaking of the Light Bringer, he pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on as she came to stand at the end of the stairs, Gabriel and Raphael behind her still on the stairs.

"You look-"

"Beautiful."

Jody finished for him. He nodded slowly, eyes locked, was this the same girl he'd met those months ago who rather where sweats, a hoodie, and some sneakers then even look at a dress.

Alex smiled, looking down and a black curl fell over her shoulder softly.

"Thanks."

There was a rumble of chuckles behind her but she chose to ignore it. There was the sound of the door opening and Michael's deep rumbling voice was speaking softly to her date, probably ensuring he knew just what was expected of him, and what would happen if he tried any funny business.

Jack came around the corner, Michael looking proud and the teenager a bit paler then when he arrived. She blushed as he put her corsage on and she put his boutonniere on. They bid her a fun night at prom, and she leaned up to hug both her helpers.

Gabriel got all bashful, and his brothers found it amusing, Raphael gave her a light hug and kissed her cheek.

She made her way around. Kissing Lucifer on the cheek and he on her temple, he held her at arms length for a moment and muttered something in enochian that she didn't recognize (Azrael had been teaching her in their spare time when the others went to bed) to which his brothers uttered in what sounded like agreement.

Michael took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

She smiled and folded her arm inside of Jack's as Jody took her pictures and the four archangels loomed in the background. Azrael and Anubis came down the stairs a moment later, one adoning a tux and the other ceremoniel robes of his culture.

"And where are you two going?", Chuck asked as He came out from Jody's office with Osiris in tow.

The two exchanged looks and Anubis barked a laugh, "Prom! We're breaking a record tonight!"

Alex giggled from the porch and she poked her head around, "You guys coming?"

They grinned and scurried after her.

Chuck heaved a sigh and His four elder archangels smiled. At least they knew now that their unofficially adopted younger sister would be treated appropriately with Azrael now."

 **HEY HEY HEY! Guess who's back! It's been so long since I've updated here! ITS NOT DEAD I PROMISE! Who else loved Azrael and Anubis going to prom? Lucifer too, he's best, really cares for Alex! Michael finally got to meet her! How's prom going to go? Should Michael and the others have to follow through on their threats?**


End file.
